Psionics
by cupcakeriot
Summary: Bella is abnormal; gentle one moment and chaotic the next. Edward's temper - among other things - always seemed to get him in trouble. Undeniable attraction pulls them together while strange circumstances put them in danger. OOC. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the nerves I'm currently experiencing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_I'm the devil on your shoulder,  
>I'm the conscious in your mind -<br>I'm the feeling that you,  
>You cannot hide."<em>

_~ You Me At Six_

_We wear too much black_, I think, my eyes landing on a particularly colorful pair of thin rainbow tights. I pull them on, soft fabric sliding against my freshly shaven legs; the tights are thin enough so that every time I move, I feel a cool rush of air against my skin and they appear almost translucent.

_We don't wear enough black,_ Izzy disagrees, her voice clearly indicative of her pout. She tries to cross my arms over my chest but cannot as I am in control of our body.

"How about this?" I murmur aloud, pulling the required black and white plaid skirt from its hanger. "Tomorrow, you can pick."

_Sounds fair_, she sighs.

_ That's because it is fair._

Izzy huffs and disappears from the forefront of my mind.

When I was younger and she vanished, I used to panic, not understanding that she was still there – waiting in the wings for her turn. That was back when I lost time during her control. Now, we are both aware at all times.

It is exhausting.

It is comforting.

I move in front of the vanity, noticing the pink flush on my wind-chapped lips and applying a soothing, beeswax balm. My finger slides back and forth on my lower lip, coming to a slow stop as my eyes rise to the mirror and I am looking at myself.

Green-tinted grey eyes assess my appearance, a thick fringe of dark lashes framing the light color of my iris. My face is pretty, almost perfectly symmetrical, my eyes tilted upwards at the end, my nose stopping at a slightly upturned point. My finger slips off my lip, revealing a full, coral pink natural pout.

I stand, straightening my back and smoothing out the crisp white button-up shirt that is part of my school uniform and consider the more striking of my features; like my straight black eyebrows decorated with a delicate trio of studs on my right brow or my waving deep chocolate waist-length hair.

I purse my lips, silently thanking Izzy for the piercings on my face.

She laughs darkly, her voice a slightly deeper replica of my own. _I think they're fabulous, so you're welcome._

_Fabulous is a word for it_, I concede, pulling my hair into a loose mermaid braid and purposefully revealing the industrial bar through the cartilage of my left ear, the single black feather earring and twin rings through the top of that ear.

_ Is that sarcasm? I never would have thought I'd see the day._

_What can I say, Izzy? You bring out the best in me._

_ That I do,_ she agrees, disappearing again, her voice fading from my head.

I don't mind the piercings – mostly because I don't remember getting them as Izzy had been trashed all four times. Hangovers affected both of us, though Izzy opted for alcohol – I much preferred natural highs, endorphins and the like.

I locate the uniform's black blazer, the waist flaring away from my hips and emphasizing the curves of my lean body. Slightly beaten up black hemp Doc Martens slide over my feet, contrasting oddly with my bright tights.

It was a daily struggle to dress myself – Izzy favored dark, tough styles while I tended towards more natural, muted clothes. I made it a point to compromise with Izzy on our style choices – we did not wear leather or real feathers or fur and because of that, we typically wore black more than any other color.

Textures and colors weren't the only point of contention, of course. I had no idea when Izzy would decide to take over. In the past, she had taken to completely changing our clothes but, as we entered middle school, we realized that this would no longer be a working routine. Thus, our current compromise.

Typically, this compromise extended past clothing – it included our room, our classes, everything.

I grab my school bag, checking for Izzy's collection of colored pencils and her sketchbook, before I hoist the single strap over my shoulder and glance back at the vanity.

Izzy was more confident in our physical appearance – I was unsure and extremely self-conscious of it, though I knew the essential symmetry was appealing. We had never been in a relationship and, truthfully, I didn't know how we would function in one.

Socially, we are outcasts in school, our classmates either believing we are completely nuts or thinking we have a tendency towards drastic mood-swings. They avoid us.

Izzy has more of a problem with this than I do.

I lope down the stairs and head for the doorway, stopping only when I hear Chelsea's slow, garbled voice call out to me.

_Oh, for fucks-sake,_ Izzy sighs. _Just walk out._

_ I can't just leave._

_You can,_ she insists. _You just won't._

I can't correct her – she knows me better than any person on the planet or in this house. And, she's right.

"Yes, Mom?"

Chelsea looks up from her empty glass of scotch, her eyes vacant and bleary. Her lipstick is smudged on her face and her hair is sloppy. "Where are you going?"

"School."

"You didn't drop out yet?"

That stung. Chelsea is too drunk to realize that I am in the top of our class and a year ahead, a junior where I should be a sophomore.

_ That bitch! _

My vision blurs.

And comes back into focus.

_Izzy, don't, _Bella pleads.

I ignore her and glare at Chelsea. "Why don't you just fuck off?"

"Excuse me? Missy-"

"Maybe if you weren't so drunk off your ass all the time, you'd notice that your husband is never home. He's probably fucking some intern. Or worse, molesting little girls. Maybe that's why you drink all the time. I don't care. Never ask if Bella will drop out."

I turn towards the door, angrily gripping the knob, the cool metal pressing into my hand.

I distantly hear Chelsea sob out before I slam the door and practically jog out in the cool, foggy morning – moving as far away from that house as quickly as possible.

_That was harsh._

_ Not harsh enough, as far as I'm concerned, _I reply coolly.

The air is sharp in my lungs as I walk to Albany Academy for Girls. The school was merged with the Albany Academy, which was an exclusive boys school – hated the divide between the schools and the fact that the boys school was developed first, as if girls didn't have a right to education.

But Bella was smart enough to get in and it was one of many compromises between us.

I count to ten slowly, feeling rage pulse out of our body with every beat of our heart. I was quick to anger, quick to protect Bella – she is all I have in this world.

I protect.

She provides.

It works for us.

Feeling tension release from my shoulders and neck, my vision blurs.

I take the next step, blinking away our transition. I don't ask how Izzy is, knowing she prefers to calm herself alone. I give her all the privacy I can, purposefully directing my thoughts onto the change I planned to make in my schedule.

We had signed up for a shop class but Izzy had decided it didn't quite suit her. I wanted to replace shop with an independent study.

The two looming structures of the Albany Academies, made of brick and stone and fashioned like it came straight out of the early 1900's, enter my line of sight. I ignore the passing glances of the mingling students, keeping my gaze steady and my head held high.

The office is warm when I enter and I move to stand behind another student, absently twirling one of the studs on my brow. I didn't realize I had spaced out until the receptionist calls me forward.

"Sorry. I wanted to drop my shop class," I begin, leaning over the counter. "For independent study?"

"Name?"

"Bella Draegan."

She types on her keyboard, glasses slipping down her nose. "Alright," she smiles, handing me a freshly printed paper. "You can start your new schedule today."

"Thank you."

I turn towards the door, completely tuned out to the room around me.

Izzy, however, is not.

She stops our body and directs our hearing towards a nasally giggle from the left side of the room.

"…don't bother with Bella. She's the school freak-"

My vision blurs.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demand, turning towards one of the insipid girls in our grade – Jennifer or Jessica or something like that.

The bottle blond stops, her eyes widening before she plasters on a fake grin. Fake innocence. She tilts her head to the side. "I didn't say anything."

_Izzy, leave it alone._

_ Did you hear what she said about us?_

_ Yes,_ Bella sighs. She relents, taking an observational seat in our mind. _Please don't get me suspended._

I smile slowly, my lips pressed together – more for Bella's benefit than Jennifer's, though the girl's smile falters at the sight of mine. "Bullshit," I drawl. "You said it once. Don't be too chicken shit to say it again."

"Ladies, is there a problem?" The receptionist asks. She can see there is a problem. I don't understand why she has to ask for clarification.

"Of course not," I say darkly. "I was just asking Jennifer a question."

"Jessica," the girl snipes, clutching the arm of some guy.

I snort. "Do I look like I fucking care? No? It must be because I'm such a _freak_. Why should I care about what you have to say?"

She opens her mouth to retort.

"Fuck off," I tell her. "You can take your little princess bullshit and shove it up-"

_Izzy, just leave it alone._

Ignoring Bella, I continue. "Your entitled, well-used ass!"

"Miss Draegan. My office. Now."

I glare once more at Jennifer and turn towards the principal, storming into his office and throwing myself down on one of his plush chairs.

Count to ten.

Vision blurs.

_I'm not fucking apologizing for shit, _Izzy says

_I know. You always leave it up to me._

_ You're so good at apologizing_, she assures me.

I have to be, by now. I look up at the principal. "I'm so sorry," I say, not needing to force the sincerity in my voice. "I just got so tired of hearing that. I lashed out."

The principal steeples his fingers. "So you've been bullied? You claim this is self-defense?"

I nod, unable to speak. The other students did frequently call me out on the oddities I presented and usually, Izzy didn't react to it. This morning's confrontation with Chelsea must have set her on edge more than I had initially thought.

"Miss Draegan, I don't like seeing such a good student in my office. Let this be your first warning."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

I move to stand just as the door to his office opens.

"Sir, Denali Corporation is here to see you."

"Yes, yes. Send them in."

_What the fuck is Denali Corporation?_

_ I don't know Izzy. Can I get to class without you freaking out again?_

Izzy laughs. _I make no promises. You know that._

I hurry out of the office and into the mostly cleared hallway, bypassing my locker so that I make it on time to first period. Unlike the rest of the A students, I seat myself in the back. I don't necessarily need to pay attention to the lesson.

On top of having Izzy in my head, uncontrollable bouts of simply _knowing_ controlled my life. Sometimes, like in school, _knowing _was helpful – on tests, studying, reading text for class. I simply had to touch an object and I instantly _knew _everything about it.

I wasn't sure which was weirder – having another person trapped inside my body or my secret talent.

Most days, I opted towards the talent.

For me, Izzy was normal.

The teacher seems to drone on in her lesson, shrill scraps of chalk against board as she writes endless equations. The sigh of relief from the class is almost tangible when the door opens, interrupting the teacher's explanation.

A tall, beautiful woman wearing sunglasses and a tailored white suit enters the room. "You don't mind if I interrupt, do you?" she asks the teacher, not waiting for a response before she turns to the class. "My name is Tanya and I am with the Denali Corporation. I'm here to administer a short test."

She quickly walks through the rows of desks, handing out a single sheet of paper while a burly man sets up an AV cart with a projector on it.

_I don't like this, _Izzy mutters.

We both feel the fine hair on the back of our necks rise. Hesitantly, I touch the paper, confused when I feel no information from it.

_That's weird._

_ I told you it was._

"I want you all to turn your attention to the patterns on the projector and simply write down whatever image comes to you. Start now."

I gaze at the black and white checked pattern and instantly, an image of a bright red apple sinks into my brain. I carefully print down the details of the apple onto the paper under the first blank.

_I don't think you should do this, _Izzy whispers.

_Why not?_

_ I just get a funky feeling about it._

_ Izzy, I can't just not do it. _

_ Fine, _she sighs. She forces our glance onto our neighbor's paper. _She's creative. 'Checkered pattern'. They'll think we're insane! You put down red apple!_

_ I saw a red apple! _I defend.

The slide changes again and again and each time, I write down exactly what image comes to mind, ignoring Izzy's muttering.

The lights flip on and the woman collects our papers. She glances down at mine and raises a single brown, chilling me to the bone. I can almost feel her gaze through her dark glasses.

My stomach drops.

What have I just done?

The rest of the school day passes with me in control, Izzy content to disappear for a while as I take tests and turn in homework. She's always found school incredibly boring and she's always been more than happy to let me have control over our body during that time.

_Finally,_ Izzy groans when the final bell rings. _I missed my television._

_ We have to go to Dr. Jane's, _I tell her, ducking out of the building and setting out on the mile-long trek to my psychologists main office.

_We can't just skip out? _

_ Sorry, Izzy. We have to go._

_ I don't like Dr. Jane._

I snort aloud. _You don't like doctors at all, you mean._

_ That too._

Dr. Jane had been treating us since we were in middle school. She determined the mental illness that plagued us and even the cause for it. She is well educated. She has all the right credentials.

Izzy still didn't like her.

But seeing Dr. Jane was another compromise between us.

I don't have to wait long in the reception room before Dr. Jane calls me in, motioning for me to sit it my favored plushy plum chair.

"How are you today, Bella?"

I sigh and shrug. Today had been one of the better days and I tell her so. Dr. Jane writes in her notebook and proceeds with her standard questions.

How many times has Izzy come out today?

Two.

Did Izzy and I speak to each other?

Yes. Several times.

Have I spoken to my father, Felix?

No.

Do I want to?

No.

How is Chelsea?

Drunk. As always.

How does that make me feel?

It makes me feel like she's a drunk.

"Have you lost any time, recently?"

I shake my head. "No, actually. I can't remember the last time either of us lost time."

"That's odd for a dissociative identity patient. There are no memory lapses between alters?"

She calls my blurred visions _altering._ Because Izzy is my _alter. _

I feel more that Izzy is a part of me.

Calling her an alter seems like an insult.

Instead of saying that, though, I shake my head again. "I remember everything. I feel like I'm just watching Izzy live through her eyes when she's in control."

"We call that hosting," Dr. Jane corrects gently.

Hosting.

Altering.

I'm two people. Or one. Or neither.

Dr. Jane closes her notebook. "Our time is up. I'll see you next week, right?"

"It's already scheduled."

_I thought that would never end!_

_ It was only an hour, Izzy._

_ An hour we'll never get back,_ she argues.

When I arrive home, the lights are off and Felix's car is pulled up to the curb. It didn't make a difference whether he was here or working at the hospital – I would avoid him at all costs.

I always did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. New Story. I'm anxious about this one - about how it'll be received, at least. As you can tell, by now, Bella clearly has DID and a bit of a psychic ability. If you want to Google DID, you'll come across some interesting things. I struggled with how to write a character in 1st person with DID and I think I did okay. This story is going to have lots of italics.**

**That said, I do not have DID nor do I know anyone who does. It's a serious illness and I do not take it lightly - but it is fascinating. So, no hate-mail on it? It's a purely fictional character device. You don't like it, don't read it. But I have high, high hopes for this story, so I hope you give it a chance!**

**As always, be brutally honest.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own uhh...Edward's Mohawk. Yeah, that's mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"_It'd be safer, to hate her,  
>than to love her and to lose her."<br>~ You Me At Six_

_Edward_

_ This is not where I went to sleep_.

I blink my eyes, squinting into the cloudy sky. It might rain today. It might not. Either way, it's fucking cold and the grass beneath my back is wet and, for some reason, I'm waking up outside.

I specifically remember passing out in my own bed, worn and soft black sheets and a huge navy thermal blanket, my perfect mattress and my pillow that is stuffed with practically nothing but is still somehow the best pillow I've ever had. I remember rolling onto my stomach and the soft sounds of an indie punk radio station lulling me to sleep. And yet, somehow, here I am, staring up at the fucking sky like a moron.

I sigh, my hands pushing through my hair.

I wasn't sloshed. I should be waking up in my own _bed_.

My shirt is completely soaked in back, sticking tight to my skin as I enter my new house through the back door. I had been excited about moving to New York – that is, until I found out New York didn't exactly mean the city. We moved from Chicago to the suburbs. Dad had applied for a neurologist position at the Albany hospital and Ma jumped in line behind him. And what Ma wanted, Ma got.

Ma is busy in the kitchen, humming a nameless tune while she cooked the morning meal. She glances at me over her shoulder, green eyes dancing. "Woke outside, did you?"

"Afraid so." I shrug, leaning against the doorjamb.

"You'll get sick staying in that cold shirt," she tells me, pointing at me with her spatula. "School today. Get ready so I can feed you."

I grin and disappear down the narrow hallway and into my room. My shower is scalding and quick, though my mind lingers on my obvious case of sleepwalking. It wasn't normal to fall asleep one place and wake in another – but it wasn't a new occurrence for me. This had been happening since I could remember.

Recently, it's gotten more frequent.

Wrapping the towel around my hips, I wipe away the steam on the mirror, studying the copper stubble growing on my jaw and pushing my odd colored hair off my forehead. I won't shave today, simply because I don't feel like it.

I brush my teeth and focus on my reflection in the mirror – too tall, too pale and too lean. I was easily one of the tallest guys in the class back in Chicago and one of the least built ones. For whatever reason, girls seemed to flock to me.

I hated that.

I wanted to be left alone. They were all vapid and easy and it pissed me off when they didn't leave me alone.

Initially, that's why I got the piercings on my eyebrow, the industrial and silver ring. But then, the rush of metal through flesh prompted my tongue ring and the single stud on my lower lip, the row of rings on my left ear and the twin industrials on my right. And when that wasn't enough, I graduated to tattoos, bright ink peeking around my torso and over my shoulders.

Opening up my gel, I style my hair into a short Mohawk, the dark brown, deep bronze and bright copper strands blending into the style. My new school's uniform requires dark pants but doesn't specify the type of pants required. I settle on black button up skinny's and my tattered black combat boots with the boring black blazer and white shirt. Thankfully, the tie is optional – I couldn't imagine I'd be comfortable with a tie choking me all day.

Alice, my fifteen-year-old sister, exits her own room as I am leaving mine. She studies my hair for a moment before she tosses her brilliant copper locks over her shoulder. "Good first impression."

"I aim to please," I tell her dryly.

"I can tell," she quips, adjusting the optional red vest with the Albany Academy's insignia branded on it. She looks nervous.

"Stop freaking out," I tell her, ruffling her hair.

"Jerk," she mutters, turning back to her room and obsessing over her hair.

Ma has served a wide spread for our first day. She sighs, amused, when I simply stuff the eggs, bacon and hash browns into an oversized cinnamon roll. "You'll make yourself sick."

I swallow, standing from the table and pat my stomach. "Stomach of steel, Ma. Great breakfast."

She pats my shoulder and pointedly glances at the clock hanging beside the backdoor.

I grab my single-shouldered black backpack and holler over my shoulder, "Alice, I'm leaving you behind!"

"One second!" Her footsteps patter down the narrow hallway, pausing only long enough to grace Ma with a single peck on the cheek. "Alright, let's go."

The walk to the Albany Academies is relatively short as our new home is barely two blocks away. It seems like several other students trek in from home on foot, too, though I do notice the boys and girls keep to their own groups. I thought, as a modern school, there wouldn't be such a stigma with the separation of the boys and girls schools.

Alice and I locate the front office and sign in; we get completely different maps – the only overlapping areas for both schools seem to be the art rooms, cafeteria and library.

I step back from the front desk and stop.

A short bottle blond girl is staring up at me, chewing her gum loudly and fluttering her obviously fake eyelashes in what is supposed to be a flirtatious way. Flakes of mascara land on top of her cheeks and her lip-gloss looks sticky.

I shuffle back a step, glancing around for an exit. The room is full and warm and the exit is blocked.

"You're like, new, right?"

I clench my jaw and look down at the hand clutching my forearm. "Yes, I am."

"That's totally cool. I'm Je-"

I tune her out, my eyes drifting away from my arm and towards the desk.

And my eyes land on the most exquisite ass I've ever seen. If her skirt was a few inches shorter, I might have been able to see her panties. As it was, the way she was leaning on her elbows, bent slightly over the divider desk, I was able to see a few tantalizing inches of creamy skin.

Her figure is perfect – long legs, small feet, a tapered waist and a lightly arching back. I bet she had two perfect little dimples above her ass. Her hands look tiny, too – in fact, everything about her seemed to make me feel larger, stronger.

She's fragile.

I hear her speak, her voice light and airy. "Sorry. I wanted to drop my shop class. For independent study?"

My curiosity sparks – why was she dropping shop? And, by God, why was she taking shop in the first place? I could hardly stand the thought of her small hands near power tools and she had intentionally signed up for it!

"Name?"

"Bella Draegan."

"Alright. You can start your new schedule today."

"Thank you," Bella says softly. Her voice sends shivers down my spine.

Bella steps away from the desk, her posture slightly hunched – like she's protecting herself from the world. It seems unconscious.

Her face, though, takes my breath away – I feel my heart stutter in my chest and I struggle to keep my mouth closed. Creamy pale skin, lightly flushed cheeks from the cold, full pouty lips and disarming grey-green eyes. Her dark hair and lashes set off her light complexion. And then, the piercings on her brow, the visible piercings on her ear. I wonder if she has any ink.

She's absolute perfection.

Unfortunately, the bottle blond ruins the moment. Her nasally voice breaks me out of my trance. "Oh, don't bother with Bella. She's the school freak-"

I open my mouth to protest, but Bella's sudden movement stops me.

Her hunched shoulders straighten and she stands tall; the gentle expression on her face hardens into a steely glare; and her soft voice is replaced by a slightly deeper, bolder version. "What the fuck did you just say?" she demands, taking a small step in our direction.

_What the fuck?_

There is no way someone's mood can change that quickly.

The bottle blond visibly stiffens before plastering on a fake smile, her nails digging into my arm. "I didn't say anything."

Bella smiles slowly, a predatory gleam in her eyes. She enjoys the fear on bottle blonde's face.

_What happened to the fragile girl? _I think, watching as Bella steps forward slowly.

My thoughts change, though, as she steps closer.

She hasn't looked at me.

Hasn't even glanced in my direction.

_Look at me,_ I beg her in my mind.

I want her to notice me.

I never wanted girls to notice me.

_Why is she different?_

"Bullshit," she drawls. I instantly want to hear more curse words fall from her pouty mouth – but I'm also torn between wanting her mouth to remain as pure as the rest of her appears. "You said it once," she continues, tilting her head just so. "Don't be too chicken shit to say it again."

And now she's taunting, deliberately trying to invoke a negative reaction.

"Ladies, is there a problem?"

I can't take my eyes off Bella to pay the receptionist a glance – she's completely bewitched me.

"Of course not," Bella says, raising one dark brow. "I was just asking Jennifer a question."

"Jessica," bottle blond corrects with a sneer.

Bella snorts.

Literally tosses her head back, closes her eyes and releases an adorable, sarcastic snort. She's mastered the move. "Do I look like I fucking care? No? It must be because I'm such a _freak. _Why should I care about what you have to say?"

She was right – it looked exactly like she didn't give a shit what Jessica said. But I could tell from the small hurt in her grey eyes that she did care, just enough to defend herself.

Bella's face morphs into a pretty scowl and, had it been directed at me, I would have laughed at how out-of-place it was on her gorgeous face. But, seeing it from a third party is simply fascinating.

"Fuck off," Bella says, narrowing her eyes at Jessica. "You can take your little princess bullshit and shove it up your entitled, well-used ass!"

"Miss Draegan. My office. Now."

I want to protest on her behalf – bottle blond had started it and Bella was just defending herself.

But just as I open my mouth, Alice steps up besides me and elbows me in the gut. I wince and grab the space just under my ribs as Bella walks off, glaring once more at bottle blonde.

And then the most curious thing happens.

Just as she sits down in the Principal's office, her posture changes back to the hunched, protective shell, her face smoothing out into a decisively apologetic expression.

_Who is this girl?_

There is something distinctly abnormal about her.

But it didn't stop my attraction.

Alice has to practically drag me out of the office, tugging on my blazer sleeve. "What was that about?"

"What?"

Alice is not impressed by my deflection. "You didn't even blink when you looked at that girl. Do you know her?"

"No."

_But I want to. Badly._

"Honestly, bro, it was kind of creepy."

I feign insult, while inside my mind blurs into a panic – was that why Bella wouldn't look at me? Was I giving off some sort of creepy vibe?

And then I want to slap myself.

I don't know this girl.

I don't even show _interest_ in girls – they are a waste of time, as far as I'm concerned.

And even as I am denying my instant obsession, my chest tightens, telling me that I won't be able to lie to myself for very long.

"God, what's wrong with you today?" Alice trills, snapping her fingers in my face. "I'll see you after school. Try not to scare people today, okay?"

"I make no promises," I deadpan.

Alice sticks her tongue out at me, spins on her heel and almost dances down the hallway.

I sigh.

Navigating through Albany Academy for Boys is easy, the classrooms numbered in a logical, organized pattern. My first class is a British Literature class and nearly half of the guys in the room, including the teacher, appear utterly bored. That's probably why the room sighs in relief when the door opens, revealing a lean man with caramel colored skin and a short, cropped hairstyle.

He introduces himself as Eleazar. "I'm with the Denali Corporation," he says, passing paper down the rows of desks. "If you all will direct your attention to the overhead projector, we can start the short test. I want you all to look at the slide and write down the first image that comes to mind."

I suppress the cold shudder when he looks directly at me, as if he expects something extraordinary from me.

The first slide clicks on, a black and white checked pattern and I immediately think of a red apple.

The image in my head is fuzzy and vague, simply an ordinary apple. There isn't anything special about it, which makes it all the weirder as I write down _red apple _on the paper.

I glance at my neighbor's sheet.

He's doodled a nice pair of breasts, though the nipples are exaggerated.

I bite the insides of my lips and look down at my answer.

_Red motherfucking apple? I'm certifiable._

I almost erase the entire thing but then I feel Eleazar behind me. "Interesting," he mutters, walking away.

Interesting?

The test continues in that pattern; I write down the image, second-guess it and look over at whatever my neighbor is drawing.

But I don't erase anything, against my better judgment.

At lunch, I find my sister sitting with a group of artsy looking girls, all seeming to be around her age. I don't see Bella as I sit down at the corner table – that is, until I move to throw away my trash.

She sits alone, her head down and shoulders hunched. Her hands are flat on the table and her delicate brow is furrowed.

_What is she thinking about?_ I wonder.

And then I want to laugh at myself. It doesn't matter what she's thinking about or why her fingers are twitching or why the rest of the room has created a huge space around her, as if her air is contagious.

Her isolation makes my chest clench.

It's probably why I ditch meeting Alice after school in favor for following Bella.

I feel like a stalker.

Her walk is very paced, almost measured carefully – she knows this route well. I figure that I'm not following her to her house as we near the inner city, around the hospitals. Somehow, not knowing where she lives makes my act a lot less strange.

She turns a corner, towards the medical buildings.

A sick relative, perhaps?

That thought dies as soon as I see her sign into the reception desk of a Dr. Jane Payne – Bella sits, her legs crossed and her fingers fiddling together, worrying her lips.

No, she's here for herself.

I step away from the window, stuffing my hands in my pockets, resolving to look up this Dr. Payne.

My curiosity is killing me.

Alice is home before me, her brows drawn together. "You totally ditched me."

"Sorry."

I wasn't sure if I was sorry though – this girl was making me feel all sorts of weird things and she hadn't even _looked _at me.

_She's dangerous._

"Why?" Alice demands, hurt flashing across her face. Sometimes, I forget that she's fifteen, forget that she actually still needs me.

I pull my sister in for a hug. "I'm sorry, sis. Won't happen again. Scouts honor."

"You weren't ever a boy scout," she mutters, pulling away. All is forgiven, though – her smile is back on her face and her eyes are bright. "But why did you ditch me? Did you score anything?"

I frown, hip-checking Alice. "You know I don't do that shit anymore," And that was true. Smoking weed only seemed to make my sleepwalking worse. "You shouldn't either."

"I don't," she lied, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

We both knew she did, on occasion, though never as much as I used to. I couldn't fault her for it because it would be hypocritical.

"You think Ma made any cookies?" I ask, changing the subject as we enter the house.

It was a rule for Alice and I to leave behind our arguments when we came home – actually, it was Ma's rule. _What has happened has happened so don't bring it into my house_, is what she said when we were younger. I guess it kind of stuck and made Alice and I that much closer.

We hardly ever argued now.

"Doesn't she always?"

I grin, nodding and allowing my stomach to lead me towards the kitchen where, indeed, the smell of freshly baked cookies was lingering in the air. Once a week, usually on Mondays, Ma baked cookies for us, a tradition from her Irish mother that passed down to us. It made Monday's something to look forward to and started the week off on a happy note.

I stuff two cookies in my mouth, the warm chocolate melting on my tongue as Alice wrinkles her nose at my lack of restraint. Ma laughs, wiping her hands and kissing my cheek, tapping my over-stuffed cheek. "My boy," she giggles.

But no matter how good the cookies are, they are not distraction for the curiosity that Bella has sparked. I grab a few more and wink at my mother. "Thanks Ma."

I close my bedroom door behind me, drop my backpack and log onto my computer, pulling the internet and my favorite search engine up.

_Dr. Jane Payne._

Her credentials are sound and extensive. She's written several papers and books about psychological disorders though her area of expertise is in personality disorders.

_Personality disorders._

_ Is that what Bella has?_

I sit back from my computer, absently munching on a cookie, my brows furrowing. A personality disorder would explain her sudden mood-swings, from what I could tell.

I swallow and rub my face.

All I'd done was make Bella into more of a puzzle – make her more mysterious and, to my disbelief, more attractive. She looked like the exact kind of girl I fantasized about and, apparently, had the occasional attitude to match it.

Now, the only question was whether to stay away from her or quench my curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had trouble with this chapter – mainly because I don't like repeating scenes but this version of the chapter was necessary. I don't know how much we'll be seeing EPOV for this story though. That is totally undecided right now!**

**I was really surprised by the response to the first chapter, because I didn't think it would be read as much as Magnetic was. But it was a pleasant surprise**

**Now for reviews! I read them all!**

**_angelari7_ – I'm looking forward to where they go, too! *evil grin***

**_Midnight Angels Say GoodNight_ – I give you….Edward!**

**_Charlie0925_ – you make me blush!**

**_james3142_ – already asking for my plot? Lol you always have good questions ;)**

**_aixa00_ – you couldn't stop reading, I couldn't stop writing!**

**_Maysnrs_ – I'm pretty much writing about Izzy from my collection of _US of Tara_ DVD's and Google lol**

**_Kaygou_ – I'm thrilled to have you as a reader!**

**_Krudt_ – Denmark? Greetings from Washington! OH MAN, is it cool to have people from everywhere reading! You make me smile!**

**_cullen_ _freak8888_ – you made me dance in my chair when I read you review lol I love all those things too!**

**_brittany86_ – insane is what I aim for!**

**_vampyregirl86_ – we'll just see how legit Bella's DID is lol**

**_YesMyRealNameIsBella_ – plot psychic away! Lol I look forward to your insights! And, missy, you've gotta stop staying up so late – go to class! Lol**

**And shout out to the first review of the last chapter! _Twilight Rocker 12_ – my lovely friend lol you got the first review for the first chapter! I think the _all human_ thing is more of a technicality. No vamps, I promise that much!**

**As always, be brutally honest! I can take it!**

**~cupcakeriot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own the following...**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER IS IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_"Child don't follow me home  
>You're just too perfect for my hands to hold."<em>

_Halestorm_

_Bella or Izzy_

Drunkenly, Chelsea smears deep red lipstick onto her lips, the color too wide on the left side of her mouth. She purses her lips in the mirror and runs a finger over her brow. At one point, when she was much younger – when I was much younger – Chelsea had been stunningly beautiful.

That was before everything had happened, of course. After that incident, Chelsea had embraced the numbing effects of alcohol.

I tried not to think about it more than necessary.

It wasn't a secret, though, that Izzy became a well-known presence in my life during that time.

Chelsea fluffs her hair once and takes a swig from her Scotch glass. "Is that what your wearing?"

I shift my gaze from hers and tug on the skirt of my dress. As always, getting dressed had been a challenge – Izzy wanted to wear black and I wanted to utilize color.

Our compromise had resulted in a black chiffon cap-sleeved sweetheart neckline dress with an asymmetrical sash tied in a bow under my bust. The skirt flared in a small bell-shape, tulle peeking out from underneath the knee-length hem. To bring in some amount of color, I painted my nails bright coral, wore deep plum smoky eye shadow, dark purple fishnet tights and vivid cobalt platform peep-toe pumps. Izzy and I both agreed that our facial jewelry was more than enough so the only other thing we wore was a deep green wool trench with a wide collar and a hem that was slightly longer than our dress.

_Of course we're wearing this. We look fuckawesome. _

"Yes, Chelsea. I'm wearing this." I smooth my hands over the skirt of the dress, ignoring Izzy's internal sneering.

"Oh."

The foyer became silent, Chelsea turning back to the mirror situated right in the alcove of.

_What's her problem? _Izzy demands. She'd been oddly calm for the past couple of days and now she was itching for a chance to _alter. _She was looking for any reason to just let loose.

I sigh aloud. _You know we just have to ignore her. There's no reason to get upset with Chelsea. We probably owe our life to her._

I can tell Izzy doesn't want to accept that but, simply, it was a fact. Chelsea had done for us what no one had. _I don't like owing anyone anything,_ Izzy mutters.

_Get over it, please. We owe her._

Izzy is silent for a moment and I take that moment to really observe Chelsea. She'd aged over the twelve years since that day, partly from stress but mostly from the constant alcohol ingestion. Her hair is dyed several shades darker than her natural color and she's recently had a boob-job – still, she struggled with being the iconic trophy wife of a successful surgeon.

But underneath the entire _fake_ that made Chelsea appear similar to my own features, there were absolutely no similarities between us. Our bone structure, our body types, shape of the eyes and nose and mouth – all of it was different.

In fact, I didn't look like either of my parents, not really. It wasn't noticeable at first but after some observation, it was clear that I wasn't related to them.

Tonight was my chance to prove it.

Izzy was especially excited about it, since she would have to be in control. I wasn't good at lying.

_We really don't look like them, do we? _

I stand up straighter, furrowing my brows at the sheer vulnerability in Izzy's question. She was hardly every scared and she certainly never showed it.

_No, we don't. _I answer, stepping off the stair case and moving towards the door. The clock strikes seven, dinging echoing through the house.

_What do you think we'll find?_

_ Probably nothing, _I answer.

Izzy snorts, her perpetual mood surging back through. _ Aren't you supposed to be the optimist?_

_ No, I'm the realist._

_ I'll take your word for it, _Izzy says, her voice fading.

Felix walks briskly into the room, fiddling with his silver cufflinks. "Is everyone ready to go?"

I nod, silent and tense. Tonight was an annual fundraiser for Albany Hospital, a sort of party for the rich doctors and donators that sat between Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was important and I understood that – still, I knew I would spend the night, for the most part, sitting at a table in the corner. I even had a copy of _Jane Eyre _stuffed into the pocket of my coat.

Felix glances at me, his gaze morphing into a leer that makes my entire body shiver from revulsion. I shrink back as Izzy studies Felix's body language. After his eyes linger too long on my legs, he shifts and marches out the door, Chelsea trailing behind, her steps faltering.

_I fucking hate him._

_ Me too. _

I sit uncomfortably in the back seat of Felix's Mercedes, tugging the hem of my dress over my knees and keeping my gaze firmly on the scenery passing by through the window.

For the most part, I don't have trouble avoiding Felix; it's very rare when I even have to deal with him. But the times that I did have to be around him, I struggled to keep my mind in the present and Izzy helped me hold back the flashbacks. Without her, I would be in a constant stream of painful memories.

I would be a victim over and over again.

The reception area of the hospital is decorated with thousands of silvery lights and decorations and holiday music pumps through the speakers. Felix, Chelsea and I are directed to a table in the center of the room and dinner is served promptly – a roast beef, vegetable soup, buttery breadsticks and a vinaigrette salad.

I ignore the roast beef, more than happy to focus on the meatless choices.

_We eat like rabbits thanks to you,_ Izzy snarks, internally longing for the plump cow meat sitting on the plate before us.

_Better to eat like a rabbit than to eat a rabbit, _I reply, holding my ground. We hadn't eaten mean in years and I was perfectly fine with it.

_I fucking miss bacon!_

_ Deal with it, Izzy._

Thankfully, I am on the other side of Chelsea and Felix keeps his act up around his colleagues. Neither of my parents drink, which is very unlike them – but they were also closet alcoholics.

I wonder what the doctors would think about Felix's other habits.

_He's a sick fuck._

_ I'm not disagreeing with you._

_ Is it time yet?_ Izzy asks suddenly, her train of thought re-directing to the task she had been dying to complete.

I glance at one of the digital clocks stationed above the entries. _Not yet. Too many eyes. Another hour, I think._

It is around this time when the dinner plates are cleared and the dancing and toasting portion of the night begins. I move to an empty table in the back, bringing out my book and losing myself in another world.

Not much time passes before I hear a happy, tinkling laugh close by. My head snaps up and I instantly find the source – a woman in her late thirties with curly copper hair and the gentlest face I've ever seen. Everything about her screams _mother._

She is dancing with a tall man, his broad back to me. I furrow my brows, noticing that his hair is shaped into a short, punky Mohawk.

A _boy_, then. A very tall boy with a lean body and a sinful face.

I sigh out loud when his profile faces me.

My face heats and I look away, embarrassed at the feelings running through me. I don't fall for guys, period.

_Oh fucking hell no. That's it. We're getting the fuck out of here._

I don't try to fight it when my vision blurs.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? _I demand, standing from the table and leaving Bella's book behind. I glance at the boy she had been drooling over and concede that he is positively delicious.

_I don't know, _she sighs. I feel her shut down inside, kind of disappear and I let her.

She was distracted.

We couldn't be distracted right now.

None of the people around us notice when I slip out the side door and into the hallway. We've been in this hospital plenty of times and I knew exactly where to go. I bypass the elevators in favor of the stairs, navigating onto the third floor.

It's dark, the hall empty of patients. This is primarily where the doctor's offices were, which meant that the most important hospital records would be here – birth records.

This was our only shot – our only escape or comfort or something from those people.

I pluck a bobby pin out of my hair and long bangs fall into my eyes. I push them out of the way and straighten the pin out, jiggling it in the lock; it pops open with little effort.

_Wait,_ Bella says, alarm creeping into her tone. _Where did you learn how to do that?_

_ Does it matter?_

Bella doesn't answer, but I hear her thoughts anyway – she's projecting. _We haven't lost time in so long…I would know if she's been doing anything illegal. Oh God, have we been doing something illegal? Izzy?_

_ No! Jesus fuck! TV, for fucks-sake! We watch TV!_

_ I think that's a learned skill!_

I huff, cutting my eyes to the side as I twist the knob and slip inside the dark room. _Have you forgotten that we seem to just _know _things?_

Bella doesn't answer after that and I continue on my little mission. I seat myself comfortably in a swiveling desk chair and turn on the archaic computer. It hums to life, groaning slightly with the effort of lighting up.

I bite my lip when I see the password window pop up. "We didn't plan for this shit," I mutter, placing my fingers flat on the keyboard.

And then the weirdest thing happens.

It's like an out-of-body experience as I see a portly red-headed woman sit in the desk chair and start up the computer. Her name tag says Marcie and she pops her gum when the computer hums to life. The time seems to slow down as she types in her username and password and then I snap back to the present.

"What the fuck was that?" I breathe, snapping my hands away from the computer.

_What just happened Izzy?_

"Does it seem like I have a fucking clue?"

_Was that real? It was like you traveled back in time or something._

I shake my head, pressing my palm against my forehead. That couldn't have been real, could it?

That was just my imagination.

We were way too young to be losing our mind.

But.

_But? _Bella demands. She's eager, her mind running a mile a minute.

"Is it so different from just _knowing _things?"

We are both silent as we consider it.

_Try out the username and password, _Bella encourages.

I sigh through my nose and place my hands back on the keyboard, inputting the information I had just gotten.

And it works.

"This is weird as fuck."

_We'll figure it out later. It was probably a fluke._

I nod, agreeing silently with her because we seriously didn't need any other weird shit on our plate. Two people in one body was enough.

I don't have a hard time clicking through the hospital's system, somehow just knowing what I needed to look for. I stand from the computer and jimmy the lock on one of the filing cabinets.

Thick papers – birth records – are filed neatly in alphabetical order, a different file color for every letter. These birth records are specifically for infants who were born in this hospital who were adopted – and if our suspicions were correct, our birth certificate would be filed somewhere in this room.

I check D first, as it is our current last name but I frown when the file doesn't hold any descriptions or names similar to ours.

This would be so much easier if fucking Felix kept his important documents at home. As far as I knew, they were all in a safety deposit box at some posh Albany bank, which isn't anywhere I can break into without raising brows.

_Check everything, I think._

_ Are you fucking kidding me? If I thought actual effort was going to be put into this, I would have let you do it._

Bella sighs. _I can't pick the locks,_ she points out.

That's true.

I huff and begin thumbing through every single file.

Eventually, I find myself folded up on the floor with a goldenrod yellow file open in my lap, staring down at the official, blue-stamped paper. The corners are slightly tarnished with age but it doesn't take away from the sheer importance of the document.

"Bella Swane."

_That's us, _Bella whispers, her voice kind of hollow in my mind. She's just as dumb-struck as I am.

Born nineteen inches long, six point seven ounces heavy with dark hair and a healthy body. Our foot print is made from thick black ink and is pressed into the paper.

_Holy shit._

I'm not even sure which one of us thought that – but this was a big deal. We were adopted and now we had all of the papers to prove it.

I don't even realize I'm crying until the ugly, harsh sobs pierce the silence of the room. It's one of the rare moments where Bella and I blend into one person because now we're both rejoicing and worrying and reliving.

_Bella is five at the time – I had only recently popped up, acting up and acting out, protecting our body as well as I could. Bella was a quiet kid, very into coloring outdoors with her hair pulled into lopsided pigtails. She favored green clothes that summer._

_ Felix liked pink too much so we changed our favorite color to green. It was logical at the time._

_ We were too young to realize that his sickness had nothing to do with liking pink and everything to do with his twisted attraction to little girls._

_ It was too late for us by the time we figured it out and I became a permanent fixture. _

_ At this time, only I was aware at all times. On the rare occasion that I did alter and take over, Bella lost the time completely, which was just as well since it seemed to be my personality that brought out the worst in Felix. I was glad Bella wasn't around for Felix's extra-special time, even though it was bad enough she had to experience his special time in the first place._

_ The day was sunny and warm, almost too hot as our crayons were sticky in Bella's hands. She was humming a tune she heard on the radio while Chelsea was baking cookies earlier._

_ Felix wasn't home or he wasn't supposed to be._

_ My guard wasn't up._

_ It should have been._

_ I never made that mistake again._

_ Bella is coloring in a Mickey Mouse picture, using purple instead of black on his ears. Her legs are behind her, kicking and swinging in the air as she lays on her stomach._

_ And then a dark shadow falls over her – falls over us._

_ A large hand settles in the middle of her back. "There's my girl," he says sweetly, innocently – meanwhile his hand slowly moves down to Bella's bottom and down her thigh, his fingers trailing between._

_ Bella clasps her thighs tight together, her entire body shaking in fear – a cold sweat breaks out on her skin._

_ Felix's hand squeezes down, bruising her tender flesh._

_ "Be a good little girl," he growls._

I gasp out, angrily wiping my tears away and shutting the file firmly. Bella was the crier, not me – I just didn't do it.

But those memories are painful.

For both of us.

I peel myself off the ground and slam all of the drawers closed, metal hitting metal and echoing in the small room. I had what I needed and now I just had to get out.

_Don't forget to log off the computer,_ Bella sniffs. She purposefully is building walls around our mind, blocking everything out except for the here and now.

I click around with the mouse, exiting the programs and crashing the hard drive so the hospital wouldn't be able to trace who logged into the system. Of course, this was all urged by Bella because I couldn't have cared less if someone else got in trouble for what I did.

I lift our dress and stick the narrowest edges of our file into black lace bikini panties. We would have to keep one of our arms crossed over our stomach for the rest of the night, but it was worth it to keep those documents hidden.

The door clicks closed behind me, a small noise in the empty hallways. I have my wrists pinned to my stomach, my fingers playing with each other – fidgeting as I wait for the elevator to call.

The silver doors slide open and my eyes are down, watching my step as I move from linoleum to plush carpet.

_I can't walk in these fucking shoes._ I snap.

Bella ignores me, her attention on the second pair of shoes in the elevator.

Doc Martens, large and black leather, the strings worn and tied unevenly; dark wash skinny jeans are stuffed into the boots, the legs incased in the fabric lean and firm.

My eyes trail up to narrow hips, a lean chest and broad shoulders covered in a leather jacket. His shirt is some obscure band, dark grey in color and a snug fit.

_Who the fuck is this? _I wonder, my mouth suddenly dry.

_I don't know._

A throat clears and my eyes snap up to his face.

It's him, the one who distracted Bella earlier. Now, I couldn't even blame her for getting side tracked.

His hair is an odd color, somewhere in between bronze and copper and chocolate brown, styled in a thick Mohawk with the sides of his hair cut close and a lot of length on top. His brows are heavy and straight, making his face appear brooding. His nose is straight and his bone structure is angular but soft and boyish at the same time. His lips are full, a light pink color and slightly downturned.

It's his eyes, though, that strike me.

A deep, dark green around the pupil that fans out into a cobalt blue at the very edge of his iris, flecked with gold and green.

They are completely disarming.

I don't know how to fucking deal with that.

"Hi," he says quietly and I notice that my neck bends back slightly to look at him. He towers over us and it makes me feel trapped.

I respond without thinking. "Fucking back off!"

_Why did you do that? _Bella demands, shock seeping into her voice. I don't like that she's already become attached to this guy – I couldn't blame her but I didn't have to like it, either.

I feel Bella trying to take over, my vision blurring at the edges.

His face is a little surprised, his mouth dropping open slightly and his hands stuffed into his pocket. I can see his toe kick at the floor of the elevator. "Sorry," he mutters, turning away, his brows settling over his eyes.

_Look what you've done, Izzy!_

"No, I'm sorry," I say softly, stepping to the side slightly so that he can see me. I feel my brows furrow and my face heat when his eyes bore into mine. "It's been a rough night."

Izzy is sulking.

I'm panicking.

And this guy is nodding – trying to figure me out.

That was a rather quick mood swing.

_That's the way it fucking is when you have two personalities,_ Izzy points out.

I ignore her.

"It's cool," he says, shrugging slightly. "What floor?"

I look around me, remembering that I'm in an elevator. The door has been opening and closing as I stand here and make a fool out of myself. "One," I say, stepping back and letting the cool metal walls of the elevator sooth my suddenly high heart rate.

Just his gaze sends my stomach into knots.

_I don't fucking like him,_ Izzy lies.

There's no way that we can like different people. It's always been that way. Jared from first grade was our first crush and though I seemed to like him more, Izzy couldn't help but befriend him or respect him. The crush didn't last, of course, but it had always been like that.

And there was no denying that we were attracted to this guy.

I kick myself as I even consider it – what guy in his right mind would be interested in a girl with multiple personalities?

"So, you're here for the fundraiser?"

I look up, those eyes searing through me again. My face heats again as I nod, not able to find my voice.

_Why the hell does he want to know? _Izzy demands.

_He's being polite,_ I tell her.

"I'm Edward," he says, smiling slightly.

I bite my lip. His name is perfect for him, somehow, even though he looks more intimidating than an _Edward._ "Bella," I whisper.

Edward grins. "You go to Albany Academy."

_How the fuck does he know that? _Izzy demands again.

"How do you know that?" I echo, unable to stop myself.

Logically, he's probably seen me around school, which makes me a bit sad since I hadn't noticed him yet. I should have. How could I have not noticed him?

"I'm new," Edward says, raising his hands in the air in a sign of peace. "I saw you in the office."

Immediately, my face flames. I had only been in the office once and Izzy had shown her lovely side on that day. I feel my mouth opening and closing, fumbling for an answer or an excuse.

Edward takes pity on me. "That Jessica girl was horrible."

The elevator dings, breaking me out of my foolish behavior. I step carefully out of the elevator, awkwardly holding my elbow. "Well, I'll just…"

"Can I walk you?" Edward interjects, following me as I shuffle down the hall and back towards the fundraiser. "We _are _going the same way."

I nod silently and follow as he takes the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I think we can all guess what Felix did….Sadly, this was a necessary event in Bella's life….**

**On to reviews!**

**shar76 – I try to keep active lol you wouldn't believe all the plots I have in mind.**

**Zozotheterrible – yes, yes! The red apple is very important!**

**love4allpplz – welcome! I'm thrilled to have you as a reader!**

**james3142 – Edward and Izzy are, indeed, kindred spirits! And, yep, not everything was kosher lol**

**kinsano – you guess right!**

**emo-princess666 – more you shall have!**

**vampyregirl86 – Bella/Izzy didn't notice! Lol Edward had to be introduced properly!**

**angelari7 – this plot confuses me, even. Let's just see if I can pull it off lol**

**cullen freak8888 – oh man, your going to be a plot-guesser too! I can tell lol I still have secrets up my sleeve so sit back and enjoy the journey!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – I felt you mentally stalking me! I swear! Proceed with more fist-bumping!**

**Kaygou – don't feel bad. This Edward makes me drool a little bit lol**

**Maysnrs – I love that you called them "our little sleepwalker" and "miss split personality" lol I totally _Awwed._**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – you guessed some things right! Do you really have a crystal ball?**

**aixa00 – fellow Washingtonian! :D**

**RaeOslin – Izzy would kick his ass but no, Edward wont be making the clichéd _Tanya Mistake._**

**Cici G – Edward wont be developing a second personality! Lol We'll just put that theory to rest now!**

**Shout out to first reviewer of the last chapter, sujari6 – they'll do better than help eachother! And Twivampchick – you're so right! I do have some of the best and most loyal readers in fanfiction history!**

**Alright, well I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**Be brutally honest! I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - but I play with the characters for entertainment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you."<em>

_~Three Days Grace  
><em>

_**Edward**_

I could hear her timid steps behind me, the soft click of her bright blue heels echoing in the darkened hallway. She's nervous, the blush pink tint on her face only now fading – she hadn't remembered me but that was okay. I'm almost glad she didn't. It's given me an opportunity to observe her more.

For now, she's been meek, her hands twining together, hesitant to make eye contact, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip subconsciously. All of her behaviors are so endearing, right down to her soft, light voice.

I wanted more than anything to crowd her space, though – wrap my arms around her and just anchor her to my body. Her demeanor calls for protection, especially in the sinful dress she's wearing. Honestly, the black fabric is modest, showing only her collar bones, her arms and her calves; it's the cut, tailored to her skin with a tightness that drives me mad.

It's better that I'm walking in front of her – gives me time to calm my body from half-mast.

She has an instant effect on me.

I reach the door that leads back into the fundraiser and open if for her, thrilling when her sweet voice meets my ears. "Thank you," she murmurs, her light eyes darting from the floor to my face and back.

I grin slightly, unable to take my gaze off her face as I follow her back into the party.

She's so exquisite, her pale skin nearly glowing. I wonder how soft that skin is.

"Edward!"

I look away from Bella and towards my mother. There is a slight Irish accent when she says my name and she walks towards us with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Ma," I say, feeling the tips of my ears lighting up.

Ma had never seen me with a girl.

I could only imagine the questions she'd come up with when were alone. I pull on the top of my Mohawk nervously as Ma gets closer.

"I've been looking for you! And who is this?"

I clear my throat. "This is Bella. She's a uh…"

"I'm a friend from school," Bella interjects. She doesn't seem perturbed by labeling herself a friend, though her face does light up into a soft blush.

"Oh, it's so nice that you're making friends," Ma says, patting my cheek. She's slightly tipsy from the champagne. "Have you seen your father? I'm afraid I'm a wee too short."

I crane my neck, easily spotting my father talking to a suave looking man across the room. It isn't hard to find him as both my father and I are a few inches taller than most everyone in the room.

I squint my eyes at the man my father is talking to – dark hair and eyes, olive toned skin, handsome in an odd way with a clearly drunk woman hanging off his arm. I don't like this man immediately.

"He's over there," I point. "I'll walk you over."

No way was I letting my mother near that guy, even if my father was there. I wonder where Alice is, suddenly angry that I have to worry about her safety, too. This is a hospital, for fucks sake.

I turn to Bella, expecting to find her beside me where she had been a moment ago but she's gone. I furrow my brows and look over the crowd of mingling doctors and their families but I can't find her.

My heart and my stomach sink at the same time.

Was I wrong? I was almost certain she'd been blushing because of me, because of my attentions. Did she not feel the wave of attraction that had been pulling me to her?

I clench my jaw and shake off those feelings. This is why I didn't get involved with girls.

"Let's go, Ma," I say, leading my mother through the dwindling crowd.

I hear my father's uncomfortable laugh before I see him. He looks a lot like me in bone structure but his hair is a medium brown, his eyes dark hazel and covered by glasses. He sighs thankfully when Ma wraps herself around his left arm, his hand coming up to pat her fingers.

I step back and look up at the suave doctor, my face freezing when I watch his arm snake around Bella's hip. "This is my daughter," he says, his hand cupping the top of her hip in a way that doesn't seem very fatherly at all.

Bella looks sick, her body trembling so finely that it was barely noticeable.

But I noticed.

Her shoulders hunched lower as her father's hand slid from her waist to her ribcage, the tips of his fingers barely grazing the side of her breast.

I see red. I feel like yelling and puking and hitting all at once.

But I can't react.

I'm so frozen.

Bella isn't.

Her posture changes, suddenly rigid, her face cold as ice. She shakes her father's arm off, jamming her elbow between his ribs – he winces but manages to hold his face. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again, Felix," Bella hisses, getting right in her father's face before turning and stalking away.

And through all of this, her mother is blinking blearily, drunk in public with her bright lipstick smudged.

My own mother's tipsiness has completely vanished, her hand gripping my father's in distress.

Felix smiles tightly at my parents. "Teenagers," he says, by way of explanation. As if he hadn't touched his own daughter in the absolute worst way. As if she hadn't given him a good sized bruise on his torso – one that he deserved and much worse. As if nothing, absolutely nothing, had happened.

Before my parents can answer, Felix drags his wife off and hurriedly exits the fundraiser.

"Edward," Ma whispers, turning her face up to my father. "I want you to watch him."

My father nods, completely sober – I can see a certain tightness in his face that gives away his own sickness to what we had just witnessed. "I will, dear."

My parents turn to look at me but my mind is racing.

To most people, how Felix had touched Bella would have been innocent.

But it wasn't. We all knew it.

How long had that been going on?

Her whole life?

And what about the sudden mood change? It was so drastic.

Scared one moment, ready to kill the next.

It wasn't normal.

_She's not fucking normal._

So then why am I still undoubtedly attracted to her?

I had no answers for any of my questions.

"Edward," Ma whispers, brushing the lapel of my jacket. "Let's go home."

I nod.

There's nothing I can say.

Nothing to say.

That night, sleep evades me. I toss and turn on my bed, burying my head in my pillow, squeezing my eyes tight in an effort to get rid of the images in my mind – and the images my mind is conjuring up. My chest aches more than my head by morning and I've resolved to save that girl.

I don't even know her.

But I can't stop the draw. I don't want to fight it.

I just want her to be safe.

And I want to figure her out – the drastic mood swings, as if she's two people.

My curiosity is getting the better of me.

I get up, scooting out of bed and massaging the back of my neck, listening to the sharp crack and relishing in the release of tension.

Alice is oddly quiet through breakfast, only becoming reanimated as we leave the house. She's skipping ahead of me, positively joyful and it's annoying when I'm sleep deprived and nearly insane with worry over a girl I don't even know.

"What the fuck did you smoke?" I spit, stuffing my hands into my pockets and glaring at my little sister.

Alice snickers and stops skipping. "I don't need to smoke anything ever again, Edward. I met my _one _last night."

"Your what?"

"My _one_," she sighs dreamily. "You know, my one and only. My soul mate. _The one_."

_ Christ. _

"Is that where you were last night? You disappeared and I had to go find you," I mutter, secretly thankful that she did run off last night. If Alice hadn't done that, I would never have been on the same elevator as Bella.

Alice spins around on her toes, keeping pace with my long stride. "He's amazing, bro. His name is Jasper and he-"

"Wait," I interrupt, holding my hand up and glancing at my sister out of the corner of my eye. "How old is _Jasper?_"

Alice purses her lips pensively. "Eighteen."

"What the fuck, Alice? You're fifteen! _Fifteen_!"

"I'm mature for my age," she claims, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting in a decidedly immature fashion. "Besides, he just turned eighteen last month and I'm going to be sixteen soon."

My hands grip my hair. "It's fucking illegal, Alice."

"I'm still a virgin!" Alice protests, stomping her foot on the pavement before we venture into the crosswalk.

I feel a little sick.

My sister's virginity status was number one on my list of things _I don't want to know._

Now I knew.

_Shit._

"He's my age," I say, sort of stunned.

Alice snorts. "Hardly. You're about to turn nineteen."

"In the summer!"

"June is still technically spring."

"He's too old for you!" I yell, turning on the heel of my Doc Martens and placing my hands on Alice's shoulders. I'm even shaking her a bit, like she's a ragdoll. "Dad will kill you and I'm not digging up any fucking bodies!"

Alice slaps my hands away and fixes her hair, pushing one side behind her ear. "Dad can't say anything. He's six years older than Ma."

I sigh heavily, rolling my eyes. "That doesn't matter, Alice. That's like saying I could rob a bank because I saw Matt Damen do it."

Alice ignores me for the rest of the walk to school. I let her, because I'm right and she'll realize it eventually.

I really didn't like the thought of my little sister dating a guy my age, though. I know exactly how guys think.

I ignore the little voice in my head that argues my own thinking of Bella in _that way._ That was different. Bella is at least as old as I am.

I furrow my brows.

Actually, I didn't know how old Bella is. She certainly doesn't look Alice's age – proof enough was the dress from last night.

My stomach drops. _God, what the fuck am I going to do if Bella is my sister's age?_

I shove the thought away ruthlessly. Why did it matter? I didn't get involved with girls.

_But I'm getting involved with this girl._

I can't stop that thought.

I don't even want to, really.

I crane my neck in the hallways at school, trying to find her in between classes. It's almost a compulsion, my chest acutely aching every time I don't find her. I need to see her, hear her voice – anything.

I'm obsessed.

I try to be disgusted with myself but it's impossible.

She inspires this obsession and I honestly don't mind it one bit.

During lunch, I loiter outside the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of her – I know Bella eats in the cafeteria, albeit separated from the rest of the students.

I'm lucky to see her enter through the west entrance, quickly making her way through the lunch line and only purchasing a rice-based baked bag of chips. I frown, considering the lack of actual nutrition. Did she eat this way all the time?

I remember that she hadn't eaten anything the last few times I'd seen her in the cafeteria and, suddenly, I'm fucking mad.

She's not taking care of herself.

With that thought fueling me, I angrily stomp over to the lunch line and fill a tray up with fruits, pizza, Jell-O and nachos. I'm not even really thinking as I drop the tray onto Bella's table and sit across from her. "Eat," I order.

Bella looks up at me, her grey-green eyes wide, a chip half-way to her mouth. "What?"

I ignore the urge to touch her face, to see how soft her blushing skin really is. Instead, I slide the try closer to her. "You need to eat," I say, forcing my voice to become softer. I didn't want to scare her – and I didn't want to come off as a controlling asshole to a girl I had no claim on.

Bella furrows her dark brows, pushing her hair to the side off her forehead. Today, the long wavy strands are loose, tumbling down her shoulders and resting over her chest. Immediately, I imagine what she might look like nude, but squash the thought when I feel tightness in my pants.

I shift.

Bella shakes her bag of chips. "I'm fine. See? Food."

"It's not enough."

Bella peers at the food on the tray. "That pizza is horrible for your body. And the nachos have _meat _on them."

I blink.

And try not to let happiness show on my face – she'd just told me something very important about her. She's a vegetarian – maybe a vegan?

"The fruit is good," I say and grin when Bella reluctantly picks a green grape off the vine, pursing her lips as she chews the fruit.

"Happy?"

"There's a lot of grapes," I reply, placing one of my elbows on the table and leaning my head against my fist as I chew my own food, the cheese and chips and meat from the nachos filling the empty pit that is my stomach.

We're quiet as we eat, Bella growing more and more uneasy as time passes. She is glancing over her shoulder every now and then, most likely hearing the quiet snickers and whispers from a group of girls sitting at the table behind her. They're obviously talking about her and I glare at them when Bella looks away.

They stop and our lunch continues in peace.

Bella clears her throat when she's finished the chips and grapes. Her fingers twirl together, a habit I had noticed earlier. "I'm sorry about last night," she says, her face blushing a gentle pink.

For a second, I don't know what she's talking about.

But then I remember the mood-swing, the way her father had touched her and I feel sick all over again. I compose my face into a neutral mask. "It's nothing," I say, even though we both know I'm lying.

She nods and looks away. "Thanks for the food," she whispers, even though we both know she isn't thanking me for the food – she's really thanking me about keeping my fucking mouth shut.

I study the gentle slope of her nose, the long, dark lashes that brush against her cheeks when she blinks and let my thoughts cement into a promise.

_I will do anything for this girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's short but that's okay – it's on time and, with this chapter, I can get back to my 10 page chapters! That makes the OCD in me very, very happy.**

**JessJess76 – answers will soon be coming your way!**

**james3142 – you're almost spot on the Chelsea past! For now, Felix is still useful to me!**

**aixa00 – Ha! Maybe I'll put Aro in the story so Felix can be felt up by an old dude!**

**RaeOslin – Chelsea does know about it! He used to be much, much worse.**

**Kaygou – would you be behind the Aro-molests-Felix plan, too? Lol**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – I love all cookies equally lol Sugar has a soft spot in my heart though!**

**EdwardFallenAngel – hook, line and sinker! Score for me!**

**cullen freak8888 – I wonder if your predictions will come true….hmmmm.**

**maysnrs – I'm afraid our little sleepwalker is going to turn into a little stalker lol**

**vampyregirl86 – yes, Bella and Izzy like him! I couldn't write a love-triangle or a love-hate-love triangle lol everyone loves eachother!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – her real parents are kind of involved in the Denali Corps, just not in the way you think lol**

**And the first review of the last chapter! Mdizzle181 – welcome welcome! I love new readers!**

**Okay, so I was so amused – and touched – that all of you want to kill Felix. Everyone is so protective of Bella/Izzy lol I've also decided to call all of my lovely reviewers and readers…..Rioteers. you guys are my Rioteers and I wouldn't be able to write without you!**

**As always, be brutally honest! I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own my sweettooth. I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"_And I can't pretend I don't know  
>And I can't leave it alone,"<em>

_~Skillet_

My face is still warm from today's lunch encounter with Edward. I don't think the blush had faded one bit in the last three hours and I hoped pedestrians would pass off my pink face as a reaction to the nipping cold of the Albany pre-winter weather.

He made me incredibly nervous, but in a good way, I think.

_He wants us to eat meat,_ Izzy moans. She was threatening to alter when the smell of nachos wafted up to us from the lunch tray – in fact, the only reason she didn't alter was because she knew our stomach could only tolerate a small amount of fish since we hadn't exactly ingested any other form of protein for eight years.

_I know._

_He's….sweet,_ Izzy announces begrudgingly. She doesn't want to admit it, but it's obvious.

He is sweet.

And caring.

And smart.

I'd seen his expression last night; he wasn't fooled by Felix and neither were his parents. I half expected CPS to bang down my bedroom door last night. I'd hardly gotten any sleep just waiting for that to happen.

But my house was quiet last night, save for the instant bickering over Chelsea's drinking problem.

I hug my arms close around my body, as if I can hold in my body heat. _I strongly dislike winter._

_Why can't you just say you hate it, Bella? Hate! Hate! Hate!_

I roll my eyes. _Hate is such a strong word._

_We're not in fifth grade,_ Izzy mutters. _Strong words are okay to use now._

I struggle not to laugh aloud as I round the street corner, stepping that much closer to Dr. Jane's office. Izzy doesn't bother putting up a fight today – she's just as happy about the adoption news as I am.

She even volunteered to share it with Dr. Jane.

Izzy had always refused to speak with the psychologist, stubbornly hiding behind her sarcastic edge deep in my mind during the sessions.

I was more than happy to sit back and watch as Izzy interacted with Dr. Jane.

It would be the first time, after all.

And probably the last.

As I step into Dr. Jane's personal office with the muted grey colors and plushy chairs and the iconic chaise lounge couch along the far wall, my vision blurs.

_Please behave yourself,_ Bella whispers, stepping aside as I wiggle our fingers.

Even though we weren't entirely sure it was Bella's body, she seemed to have more possession of it than I did – so I never took bodily control for granted. "Hey, Doc," I smirk, plopping down on Bella's favorite chair and rotating my body so that my head hangs off one arm and my knees bend over the other.

Doc wrinkles her nose at my sideways position but doesn't say anything; she just writes in her stupid fucking notebook, her pen scratching against the paper.

_I always behave myself,_ I tell Bella.

It was mostly true.

"How are you today, Izzy?" Doc asks, sitting back in her chair.

_I see you've been talking about me,_ I mutter, raising a brow at Doc.

_I always do._

"How'd you know it was me, Doc?"

Doc rubs her temple. "It's very obvious, Izzy. You and Bella are two people with two very clear personalities."

I nod.

That's all true.

_As if fucking should be._

"How was your day?"

I roll my eyes. "My day was fine, Doc. I watched Bella go to school and now here I am."

"Was there a reason you and Bella altered?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Doc asks, scribbling on her notebook.

My brow furrows.

"Uh, nothing happened."

Doc looks up.

I stare at her, one brow raised.

Doc clears her throat. "Why did you alter, then?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I tell her, struggling not to let my annoyance at her slow pick-up show through my tone.

_What the fuck is wrong with her, Bella?_

_She's a doctor. She thinks stress causes our alters._

_It doesn't. Not really._

_I know._

"So there weren't any stressors?"

"There is now," I mutter, looking away from Doc and sighing loudly.

Doc ignores that comment, crossing one leg over the other. "You wanted to talk to me?" she prompts, careful to keep her expression blank.

"We're adopted!" I exclaim, a genuine smile blooming on my face.

Doc's eyes widen and she drops her pencil. Bella had told Doc of our suspicions but Doc had denied it, her mind rejecting the possibility that Felix the molester wasn't our real father. "That's great," Doc says awkwardly.

I feel my mouth twist up, amused. "You know, Doc. It really is great. Don't you know what that means?"

Doc is quiet, clearly intending my speech to continue.

"It means we're free. It means we can finally report his sorry ass for what he did-"

_Is that what you've been wanting to do, Izzy? _Bella asks. She hasn't ever imagined a life away from that house and that's okay – she's a lot more meek than I am. But we're wasting away in that fucking room while Chelsea drinks herself to death and I want out.

Bella hears my thought process and silently agrees.

"And what did your father-"

"Felix," I say sharply, leveling Doc with a mild glare.

That man is _not_ our father.

_And now we have proof._

_Yes we fucking do._

Doc nods slowly. "What did _Felix _do, exactly?"

I can see the curiosity in her eyes.

Bella could only tell Doc what had happened in black and white terms but I held the real memories. When my alter was created, all of the memories of our abuse – because it was abuse – transferred over to me. I held every memory of every sickening touch and sound.

Bella's knowledge was more that of a third party who listened in on the telling of a story – she doesn't remember the specifics.

I'm happy to carry the burden.

I feel my lips twist into a sneer. "What did he do? _Exactly?_ He shoved his fingers into us and broke something sacred. He made us bleed. He raped us, a five year old girl. And then he did it again. And again. And when that was boring, he ripped apart our ass, bruised our pelvis, dislocated a hip joint. He forced our mouth onto him, gagging us, making us black out. And then he beat us when we tried to tell Chelsea."

My chest is tight and heaving. I can feel the beginnings of a panic attack and I fight that feeling off. No fucking way am I letting Doc see me break down.

Doc is quiet, staring at me with her pen limply held in her hand. "Bella didn't tell me that."

"Bella doesn't have the memories."

Doc takes a deep breath and blows a steady stream of air through her nose. "Bella has mentioned something about what Chelsea did. Would you like to tell me about that?"

"Would I like to? No. But I will. Basically, Chelsea caught Felix in the act and shot him in the knee. Now he has a prosthetic leg." I sigh. "She still feels bad about that."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you feel bad about Felix's leg?"

"I wish she had aimed for his heart," I say coldly.

Doc frowns. "You have no empathy."

I stand up, jostling the chair behind me. "I'm supposed to have sympathy for that sick fuck? I want him dead! He doesn't deserve to live! I'd kill him myself if I could! And this is the last time I'm talking to you."

I turn on my heel and storm out of her office, slamming the door behind me and struggling to keep the moist heat in my eyes from running down my face. Crying once this week was enough.

I'm not weak enough to cry again.

_Calm I down, Izzy. Deep breaths._

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell, pressing my palms against my temples.

"Bella?"

My eyes pop open.

My skin heats up, hair standing on end.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I lower my hands and look over my shoulder, my lips parting as Edward walks towards me, his hands stuffed into his pockets and one brow furrowed towards the other. He is wearing a black beanie over the back half of his head so that only the front of his Mohawk peeks out. The stark color of the beanie is shocking against his pale skin, making his eyes stand out so much brighter, making his jaw that much sharper.

I open my mouth to correct him – tell him I'm not Bella, that I'm Izzy and that he should learn how to recognize the difference – but I shut it audibly.

_I can't tell him who I am, can I? _I murmur to Bella.

She doesn't speak but I can feel her sadness stretching through me.

She hates that I have to be a secret from strangers.

But we can't afford to look any crazier.

Edward moves closer and I shake my head. "No, I'm fine," I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest and watching with a critical eye where his eyes go.

He studiously keeps his gaze on my face and I mentally add a tally of points for him. He's good. He could have easily glanced at my ass or something but he didn't.

_You think he cares about us?_

I ignore how scared Bella sounds at the prospect. _He can't be. That would be incredibly stupid, even for a fucking boy._

_You're right._

I wish I was wrong.

"Who were you yelling at?"

I raise a brow, feeling the pull of my piercing through my flesh as my facial muscles move. "The wind. It's so noisy."

He clearly doesn't believe me but lets it slide. "What are you doing over here?"

"Why do you fucking care?" I demand, my body tensing with suspicion. Even if his dear old Dad worked at the hospital, he was still walking away from the building.

I had the distinct feeling that he was following us.

And I didn't like it one bit.

_Maybe he lives near here,_ Bella offers weakly.

_I don't fucking care._

Edward's face falters for a second.

_I was right,_ I tell Bella, turning on my heel and stalking away from Edward.

I hear his hurried footsteps behind me. "Wait, Bella! I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just what? Wanted to follow me?"

Edward steps in front of me, blocking the path and bending his neck down in order to make direct eye contact with me. "I just wanted to get to know you," he whispers, the corners of his lips pulling down. "I knew it was creepy when I followed you the first time-"

"This isn't the _first time_?" I yell.

He continues on, ignoring my outburst. "It was creepy and stalkerish and all kinds of other bad, weird things. But I just wanted to figure you out. You're a mystery."

I snort, pushing my hand against his shoulder and walking past him. "I'm hardly a mystery now since you've been following me."

"I only follow you here!" Edward runs to catch up to my fast stride. "I visit my Dad afterwards. I swear, that's it."

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, my body slowly relaxing as I recognize his honesty. I sigh. "Fine, but if I ever catch you following us again, you'll have to deal with me."

My vision blurs.

And I realize that Izzy slipped up.

_Shit! _Izzy curses.

I plaster on a smile and look away from Edward. I don't know how Izzy can function when she talks to him – she looks right at him the entire time. I just want to stutter and hide.

"Us? Who else is here?" Edward asks, smiling slightly, one corner of his mouth pulling up higher than the other.

I shrug noncommittally. "Verbal typo," I murmur, looking down at my feet as we continue walking.

I can feel his body heat.

He chuckles, staring at my profile. His gaze is hot on my skin. "Can I walk you home?"

_Can we trust him?_

Izzy is hesitating. _I'm not sure. I just don't fucking know._

I nod slowly and Edward offers me his arm.

I try to ignore the shock that rushes through my body when his hand touches mine – I feel like I'm a live wire. My face feels hot and my heartbeat thrums with life. He makes me feel alive in a way I never thought I would.

We walk quietly, the silence sometimes peppered with simple questions – favorite color, food, movie – and I feel calm the entire time.

Physically, Edward looms over me, his shoulders broad and his legs long; but he's gentle in his gestures and his voice is smooth and soothing.

_We're safe with him,_ I tell Izzy confidently. I'm so sure of it – Edward would never be able to hurt us.

Izzy doesn't disagree though she still feels a bit weary as we step in front of our house. _He knows where we fucking live now._

_I think that's okay, Izzy._

Edward nervously turns to me, tugging on his beanie and fidgeting with his fingers before blurting, "Will you go out on a date with me this Friday?"

I don't hesitate when I answer, "Yes." The smile on my face is wider than I can remember and when Edward leans down and carefully places a kiss on my cheek, my face flames but my smile never fades.

"Thank you," he murmurs, his thumb softly rubbing my cheekbone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Edward glances back three times before he is completely out of sight.

And when I can no longer see the smooth silhouette of his form, the events of the day come crashing down on my shoulders. I sort of sag against my front door, random memories of what Felix did and how Chelsea saved us flashing before my eyes.

_I don't want to remember._

_I'm sorry, _Izzy whispers, pure remorse flowing through me from her.

I sigh, having nothing to say; it's not her fault it happened. And she's saved me for eleven years from remembering. And, anyway, I'm not remembering details – everything is vague and fuzzy.

When I enter the foyer, it is eerily silent. There isn't the clink of ice in a glass or the faint smell of Vodka in the air or the low murmur of Sports Center from the den. The house is dark.

And there is a distinct feeling of _empty_ in the air.

Nobody is here.

I drop my bag by the door, my brows furrowing as I take careful steps towards the home office, where Felix would surely be at this time of day.

But the office is empty – in fact, the bookcase is void of rustled medical journals and the laptop is missing, along with the expensive art sketch the used to hang beside the window.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

_I don't know, Izzy. But I don't think it's good._

I hurry out of the office, nearly tripping over the wooden doorjamb and rush up the stairs, towards Chelsea's personal room.

Vacant.

All of her make up, perfumes and Vodka bottles are gone.

I check the closets; all clothes except for my own are missing.

The kitchen is untouched.

The laundry room looks as if it's never been used.

And the garage is empty of all vehicles.

_They left._

And then I say it out loud. "They're gone."

It still doesn't sound true.

_Good fucking riddance._

_Where did they go?_

_Does it matter? We don't have to deal with them anymore._

_How will we eat? Or pay the mortgage?_

_We move out._

I rub my eyes, sitting down at the breakfast bar. My emotions are so conflicting; on the one hand, I'm so relieved to be without Felix and Chelsea, while on the other hand I feel daunted by their disappearance. I'm hardly sixteen.

I'm not ready for this.

_Why did they go though?_

_That's a good question,_ Izzy agrees.

I hadn't noticed I'd moved in front of the hallway mirror until I notice my facial features alter when Izzy speaks.

I hadn't ever noticed the very obvious change in my demeanor when Izzy alters – I didn't think it was important that I know what I look like. It wasn't me, after all.

But now seeing it, I wonder how I had ever slid by so easy in school. The change is so vital – meek to strong, hunched posture to defensive, nearly perfect posture. Even the slight change in my eyes.

My hand reaches out to touch the mirror. "There has to be a good reason why they left, Izzy."

"I know," she says from beside me.

Now we are both looking in the mirror, side by side.

"Maybe they got sick of us."

I shake my head. "No, that's so childish to think. They didn't take cell phone chargers. Why would they leave them behind?"

Izzy's eyes light up. "They left them behind because they don't need them anymore. They'll trash their old ones, get new ones. It happens on those criminal dramas you watch all the time."

I bite my bottom lip. "So they ran away. Quickly, too."

"Seems like it."

"Do you think they were threatened?"

Izzy touches my shoulder, leaning her chin against her hand. "Right now, the only thing I care about is that they're gone and we don't have to deal with them anymore. Never again."

I silently agree, my body suddenly feeling slow and heavy and my head pounding a fast rhythm.

Izzy and I both press the heel of our left hand into our temple and in the mirror, I see her body blending into mine.

But I'm so sleepy so quick that I don't have time to analyze what any of that just meant.

I shouldn't be seeing Izzy in the mirror.

And I shouldn't be seeing myself in the mirror without Izzy's piercings.

Those thoughts slip through my fingers as I find myself falling asleep on the expensive oak floors of they foyer.

My dreams are chaotic and disjointed – and I have the distinct impression that Izzy and I are sharing dream space, our dreams trying to dominate the other.

I wake with a headache, cold and alone.

My body is stiff from sleeping on the floor.

My mind is groggy – so groggy I almost forget why I was asleep on the floor in the first place.

Then I remember Izzy in the mirror beside me.

_What was that? _I demand, panic chilling my skin.

_I don't know. It was fucking weird though._

We're both silent for a moment before I blurt out what we're both thinking. "We're getting worse. We're alone and we're getting worse. Crazier."

Izzy doesn't disagree.

She can't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm kind of a day late and a page short but I thought it would be awkward to introduce the next piece of this chapter...with this chapter. And the whole delusion with mirrors things? Actually a legit symptom of DID. I Googled. **

**Onto reviews from my Rioteers!**

**blackmorphine - I love that you reviewed! Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to translate it! Was it Portuguese? **

**Cici G - The red apple ordeal will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! lol**

**BriLovesToRead - Three in a row? Hook, line and sinker!**

**angelari7 - Bella's gift isn't photographic memory. It's actually the literal definition of clairvoyance. :)**

**james3142 - You used fracking! No more Felix!**

**vampyregirl86 - Edward would totally kick some a** if he needed to lol**

**cullen freak8888 - Keep predicting!**

**RaeOslin - Alice/Jasper are coming up...sooooooon lol**

**kaygou - Edward does have some pretty awesome parents... :D**

**aixa00 - Bella's parents are going to be a mystery for a while lol**

**emo-princess666 - Sorry! Edward didn't get his chance to hurt Felix!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella - Go get that magic ball repaired! Quick!**

****maysnrs - Edward was totally called out for being a stalker this time lol****

**And the first review of the last chapter, Twilight Rocker 12 - You fist bumped? I ate some icecream when I was done writing! lol Mohawk Edward would be hot in real life...yum!  
><strong>

**You guys are so awesome!**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - I do own all the goodies in this chapter! Or, well, the plot. Good enough for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"_Take my advice and leave right now.  
>You can't find a way to sell yourself,<br>To someone who cares,"_

_~You Me At Six_

The absolute hardest part of being different – of being odd or slightly off – is trying to fit in. Trying to assimilate and observe the people in the world and trying to behave like them - and once I realize that I can't behave like them, realize I can't _be_ them, it breaks me. That realization is the key to my frustration, the reason why Izzy peeks out in stress-induced episodes.

We go through our day hoping that our mask doesn't slip and that when it does, we pray nobody notices too much.

Because the constant mood swings are unexplainable enough.

Because seeming to get lost in _thought_ – which is really conversations happening that other people don't experience, complex conversations in my own head with another person – during class is odd enough.

And now, being fearful of looking in a mirror and honestly expecting Izzy to be right _there, _right beside me as I lean over the bathroom sink, completely queasy, is just adding onto my list of off behavior.

Hallucinations are new.

Hallucinations scare me.

_I'm losing my mind._

Izzy's laugh is downright cynical when she sneers, _You already lost it a long time ago. _

She's right – of course she's right. She was there when I lost it. She saved me when I lost it.

After waking up from sleeping on the hallway floor, I inspected every room of the house, still mildly stunned to see Chelsea's and Felix's personal belongings missing. They'd really left and while I was partly relieved, I was also in a mild state of panic – because why would they leave?

A few hours before school starts, I slowly work my way through my shower routine, lathering, rising, deep conditioning, shaving and scrubbing everything twice until my body feels as clean as I need my mind to feel. Izzy is quiet throughout the morning, going through her own theories as to why certain people in the house had disappeared.

I wrap a fluffy lavender towel around my chest and moisturize my entire body, carefully plucking my brows and filing down my nails to perfect blunt squares. All of the meticulous, mindless activities keep my mind busy on the present so I don't dwell like Izzy is. I section and blow-dry my hair, running a flat iron over the strands until everything is totally straight, my dark hair hanging an inch or so longer with the lack of waves.

My eyes flicker to the clock on the bathroom wall, noting the time while I apply a simple sweep of light charcoal eye shadow, a swipe of black liner on my upper lid, an even coat of mascara, a dusting of sheer pink blush and a slick of rose-tinted gloss. The small amount of make up distracts from the purple shadows under my eyes.

Towel still tightly wrapped around my waist, I move onto my closet, picking out a soft deep blue cotton bra and panties set and buttoning the starched white shirt over it. Izzy doesn't even bother battling me when I choose a pair of bright yellow tights with plum vertical lines. After securing the buttons of my blazer and retying my shoes, I carefully place my backpack on my shoulder.

It isn't until I'm halfway to school that it hits me.

That house will be empty when I come back.

I bite down on my trembling bottom lip, not understanding the confusing conflicting emotions. It's good that they're gone. This is a blessing.

Still, no matter how much I tell myself that, it doesn't quite stop the increasing levels of panic that is growing low in my chest.

_Do I need to alter? Because I fucking will. You're losing it._

I shake my head. _No. No, I'm fine. I am. Promise._

I continue on my walk, my eyes sort of dazed on the sidewalk in front of me. I'm not seeing anything but my own two feet.

Which is why I let out a shrill scream when a blaring car horn and the hard bite of large hands on my waist break me out of my trance.

My hands begin to shake and my breathing escalates into cold air huffing pants, my heart racing and my skin breaking out into a cool sweat. The car that almost hit me speeds by, the driver cursing out of his window.

_Jesus fuck!_

"Are you okay? Bella?"

I look up into Edward's odd eyes, the dark green that fades into cobalt, the concern – no, the worry – etched into his tense mouth and furrowed brows.

_You almost fucking killed us!_

_ I know._

_ Wake the fuck up or I'll wake up for you!_

"Bella?"

I blink, feeling heat rush into my face as I realize that Edward's hands have loosened just enough to hold me to him, gentle fingers pressing into my blazer and hands almost closing around my waist. He's pulled me so close that I can feel his pounding heart against my shoulder.

"Are you in shock?"

I shake my head, stunned by the heady, musky, sweet scent coming off his skin. "I'm fine," I murmur, ignoring the sudden ache in my fingers – I need to touch him.

_He'd run away screaming, Bella. We're so fucking crazy._

_ I know. _I fist my hands against my sides, feeling my nails dig into my palms slightly as I fight against the urge to feel his stubble on the tips of my fingers.

"What were you thinking?" Edward murmurs, leaning down so I can't avoid his eyes. Mint flavored air puffs into my face when he speaks. "You could have been killed."

He sounds so sad – so completely heartbroken – when he speaks that my eyes immediately tear up and I have to bite down on my lips to hold in the shuttering sobs that threaten to emerge.

Edward wraps his arms around me, soothingly running his hand up and down my spine, gently hushing me while I try to grasp reality.

I don't know what's wrong with me, why I can't seem to grapple my emotions but I'm growing frustrated with the hot sting of tears behind my eyes. I struggle to right my breathing, steady it so I can pull away from his warm, perfect embrace.

It's the last thing I want to do.

_It's not like he seems to fucking mind it._

_ We're so unstable though. I don't care if he likes it or not – we have to get away._

Izzy silently agrees so she doesn't even bother fighting me when I place my hand on the middle of Edward's chest and gently pull back from him.

Neither of us miss the small wounded expression on his face.

I force my eyes away from his, fiddling with the strap of my backpack. "Thank you," I say. "You saved my life."

Except that when I say it, instead of gushing out my thanks, I keep my voice as monotone and quiet as I can. It's better that way.

_We have to distance ourselves._

Izzy surprises me though. _I really don't want to. Can't you feel that something is off about him, too? Nobody is fucking normal, least of all him. Check out the bags under his eyes._

I glance up and sure enough, two faint echoes of a sleepless night have claimed the territory of skin under his brilliant irises. _We still have to pull away, though. Two personalities?_

_ I think he's already figured that shit out. He did ask us on a date._

And that's when I remember – the date on Friday. That's the day after tomorrow.

_And I really want to go on that date._

I'm not sure which of us said it, but Izzy and I agree. So I let myself smile at Edward. "I would have been a terrible date if I was dead."

The joke is lame and horrible morbid but Edward smiles anyway, a slightly lopsided grin that makes one side of his mouth form into a sly smirk. He nods, "The absolute worst."

"Edward!"

We both look up to see a girl a few inches shorter than me with Edward's odd bronze colored hair catching up to us. Clearly they're siblings, though her eye color is firmly cobalt and her face is so perfectly feminine that I automatically take a hit to my self esteem.

The girl's face lights up when she sees me and she runs the rest of the way, not bothering to slow down when she practically tackles me with a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to meet you! Edward's told me all about-"

"Alice!"

"What?" Alice asks innocently, raising a single brow.

We both notice when the tips of Edward's ears flush bright pink, causing Alice to giggle with mirth.

"Anyway, he can't stop talking about you."

"Jesus," Edward mutters, stuffing his hands into his pockets and taking a step back.

_That's so fucking cute,_ Bella comments.

I agree with her.

"It's Bella, right?"

I nod at Alice, hiding my surprise when she loops her arm with mine and forces us to cross the street, nearly dancing and vibrating with excitement.

"We're going to be best friends," Alice claims, grinning at me.

And there's really no arguing with her because both Izzy and I can tell that as bright as her personality is, she meshes well with both of us.

"Younger sister?" I ask, needing clarification even though I _know _the truth as soon as her gloved hand brushed against mine.

The little bursts of _knowing_ had been happening more and more, mostly focused on objects but now it was people I was learning. It freaked me out a little, just enough to make me want to wear gloves all the time. It didn't happen all the time and what I suddenly _knew_ wasn't the entirety – and for that, I am thankful.

"Three years, almost four. I'm fifteen, well, almost sixteen," Alice says proudly.

I hear Edward huff from behind me, muttering something about a person named Jasper.

_Maybe he's as fucking nuts as we are!_

_ Highly unlikely._

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I state, feeling my brows raise when Edward sputters and curses behind us. "Is he okay?"

Alice shrugs. "I guess. You're my age so now he's a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"He said I couldn't go out with Jasper because he was too old for me," Alice says, quickly filling me in on her encounter with Jasper and Edward's rather protective argument against it. "But now he can't say that because he's so obviously in lo-"

"Alice! Jesus!"

I feel my face flushing, piecing together the rest of Alice's sentence as Edward rushes up beside me, quietly apologizing for his sisters "big fucking mouth".

Izzy is pleased. _So he doesn't just like us, he really fucking likes us. This is great! _

_ What's wrong with you? Aren't you always the one saying we need to keep our distance from boys? That they're a waste of time?_

_ Yeah, but he's different. And…we need someone. _

_ You think he's the someone we need? That he needs to get involved in all of our crazy?_

_ I think he's a big boy, Bella. If he wants to like someone who is clearly losing her mind, then who are we to stop him?_

_ It's so selfish,_ I whisper.

_Sometimes, people need to be fucking selfish. _

I don't acknowledge that Izzy is right because Alice is tugging on my tights and demanding to know where I got them.

_She's a ball of energy, isn't she?_

_ She's a ball of goddamn insanity!_

Edward remains quiet the rest of the way to school, not complaining once about Alice's choice of topic – fashion – and just being inertly comforting, even though I suspect he has no idea that's what he's doing.

I realize that for a guy as pierced as him, with his intimidating height and hard gaze, he's more of a protective presence than a threatening one. Maybe that's why he looks nervous when we have to separate for class, Alice and I going down one hallway and Edward disappearing around another.

Or maybe he knows his sister really well because once he's out of earshot, she squeals, stepping in front of me and placing her hands on my shoulders. "So, how much do you like him?"

I blink at Alice, feeling my face heat up once again. "Uh-"

"I mean, you have to like him more than a little bit, right? Because you are going out with him on Friday. You're welcome for that, by the way. He wasn't going to ask you, I could tell. So I handed him his ass and, what do you know, he asks you. Though, I'm afraid I won't be too much help for what you're wearing since he refuses to tell me. How crappy is that? I mean, that's something I need to know. What if he picks the wrong place, Bella? Then you might dump him-"

"I won't dump him!"

"Because you love him right? I can totally see it on your face. And his, come to think of it. It's so cute."

"I don't love him," I argue, glancing around the hall to make sure we're not being listened to. "It's too soon for that."

"The heart has no timeline," Alice sings, twirling in front of me and out of my sight.

I lean against the lockers next to me, suddenly exhausted from the whirlwind of energy that is Alice.

_Do we love him, Izzy?_

_ Not yet._

But the way she says it makes me think that we're really close.

Which is scary since we haven't even known him for that long.

I find my way to class sort of blindly, sitting in one of the back seats and staring into space.

I hardly notice that class has been disrupted by that same woman from last week – Tanya. She's wearing a white pant suit with a royal blue silk shirt underneath, her hair pulled into a loose twist at the base of her neck. Her beauty is admirable and intimidating, as is the full, tense set of her red mouth when she flashes a smile at the class, bypassing the teacher's desk in favor of walking in between the aisles.

"You all remember me, right? Tanya from the Denali Corporation. I administered a test last week," she projects, her voice filling the void of space between the walls, reminding us that she was here in such a way that she's confident she wasn't forgotten. After pausing at my desk, sending a cold shudder up my spine, she spins on her heel in front of the teacher's desk. "I'm here to deliver the results. So, if I may, could I borrow Bella Draegan for a moment?"

_Did she just call our fucking name?_

_ I think so._

_ Why the shit would she do that?_

_ I have no idea._

"Uhm, Bella?" the teacher calls nervously, pushing her frizzy hair away from her face. She glances sideways at Tanya, who is standing with her arms crossed and one hip cocked to the right. "Please step into the hallway with Tanya."

"I'll need her for the rest of the day," Tanya snips, morphing her face into a gentle smile.

_Jesus. I don't fucking like this Tanya lady._

I'm silent, having nothing to say to Izzy because I agree – I can't tell if she's catty or calm and it's unnerving. Instead, I stand and gather my things, squeezing through the small aisles.

Tanya's sweet perfume follows her like a cloud as she exits the classroom, holding the door open for me. "Hello, Bella."

I nod, feeling my brows furrow as I follow Tanya towards the front office. She signs me out of school, evidently having enough authority to extract me without parental consent.

Confidently, she leads us towards a cherry red Porsche, low to the ground and sleek. "Hop in."

I almost do but I feel Izzy yank our body to a stop.

_What the fuck are you doing? Stranger Danger, Bella!_

I shake my head slightly, in answer and protest. "Where are you taking me?"

Tanya smiles, bright and serene and so trustworthy so quickly. "The Denali's want to meet you, Bella."

"Who are the Denali's?"

"The founders of the Denali Corporation, of course. They're actually my aunt and uncle," she confides, starting up the engine and humming along with the vibration of the car. She leans through the passenger side window she opened, sliding a large pair of sunglasses over her face. "They're especially excited to see you, Bella. You've shown the most promise."

_Promise in what, exactly?_

_ I don't have a fucking clue._

_ Should we get in the car?_

Izzy takes a moment to consider it. _Go ahead. If any weird shit happens or our life is in danger, I'll get us the fuck out. _

I smile shyly, open the door and buckle myself in.

Though, as we pull away from the school, I can't fight the small sense of foreboding settling in the pit of my stomach.

Tanya drives like a rich woman, which, I suppose she is. She has almost no care for traffic signs or the speed limit and her pop music is so loud that I can hardly hear myself think. But even through all of that, I catch glimpses of a genuinely carefree woman, dimples and a stunning smile. The slight sense of entitlement that seems to seep from her pores almost disappears as she belts out the chorus to a Katy Perry single, slightly off key.

When the song is over, her face lights up in a brilliant blush. "Sorry about that. It's one of my favorites," she whispers, winking at me as she turns down the music. "What's your favorite music?"

I look out the window, struggling between trusting her – because she does seem like the older sister I never had – and staying on guard – because she also seems like the little rich girls from Albany Academy. "I'm real big on indie, I guess."

"What's that? Like…She and Him?"

I let myself laugh at the confused tone in Tanya's voice. "Yeah, though they're a bit more folky than I like."

Tanya nods and turns up the music again, singing along with another song.

_So, we can trust her?_

_ I don't know. I don't even know what this fucking Denali Corporation is!_

I bite my lips, considering the huge mistake I just made – getting into a care with the niece of the CEO's of a major corporation and not even knowing what the company does.

_Fuck._

For the second time today, I don't know whether the curse came from Izzy or I. I clear my throat as another song ends. "What exactly is the Denali Corporation?" I ask as the car slows down and Tanya maneuvers the Porsche into a perfect parallel park.

"They're a research group."

Something about the way she says that makes my stomach drop and I start to wonder what kind of _research _it is – though I do find comfort in the fact that Albany Academy wouldn't let just anyone test their students.

Tanya clicks the lock on her car twice after we exit and walks briskly towards the double glass doors of the sleek, artistic building ahead of us. The architecture is blocky and the building is painted various colors of purple, blue and teal; the windows are perfect squares set in rows of threes, the hedges are bright green and cut into tall rectangles. I remember this building being an art gallery a few months ago but it had unfortunately gone out of business due to the location – three blocks away from the hospital and not near enough bars.

Tanya's heels clack against the spotless white flooring as she struts through the now empty gallery. "Welcome to Denali Corps," she smiles over her shoulder, entering a book filled office with bright orange walls. "This is my aunt, Carmen."

Carmen is a striking woman with olive toned skin and dark chocolate hair sheared into a relaxed bob, almond shaped eyes and a sweet smile. "Come sit down, Bella," she offers, sweeping her hand over the two empty yellow plush chairs in front of a glass desk. "My, you are such a beautiful girl. Isn't she Tanya?"

"Gorgeous," Tanya agrees, coming to sit beside me.

_What are they playing at?_

_ I'm not sure yet. But we are fucking gorgeous. _

"We've looked forward to meeting you," Carmen continues, steeping her fingers and leaning her chin on her knuckles. "The others are in the other room, but we thought it would be best to talk to you individually first."

My brows furrow. "We?"

Carmen nods with a bright smile. "My husband and I. He's in the other room with the boys. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here though."

_Yeah, we were fucking wondering about that. _

I nod silently, feeling my shoulders hunch as I feel the weight of their stares on my skin.

"Denali Corps focuses on a specific kind of psychological research," Carmen states, her voice calming and steady over the sudden loud beats of my heart.

_Oh, God._

"It's okay," Tanya says gently. "We know about the DID. It's not why you're here though."

"Tanya's right. The test you took last week at school was a screening process for psychic abilities. You're results in particular were special."

My mouth is dry. "I don't understand."

_That's a fucking understatement. We're psychic? _

_ I guess so._

_ And they know about me._

_ They seem to._

Carmen sits up and shuffles a few papers on her desk. "When you were looking at the projector screen of checked patterns, we had Tanya's sister Irina projecting an image in the next room through astral projection. Only a select few people can detect astral images past a pattern and you, my dear, got the entire image. Right down to the green stem and bruising on the left side of the apple. It was very impressive," Carmen says, standing and coming around to lean against the front of the desk, her designer shoes crossed at the ankles. "And accurate."

But my mind is still caught up on astral projection.

_Holy shit. _

_ I know._

_ All this time I thought we were weird when really, we were just extraordinarily gifted!_

_ I think we still might be weird. _

"I know it may seem intimidating now, Bella, but really, it's a gift. I promise," Tanya whispers, leaning towards me from her chair.

"Why am I here?" I whisper, unable to keep the fear out of my voice. It's scary, this entire situation.

I'm in a research facility.

My home is abandoned of my adopted parents.

I have a voice in my head.

And a date on Friday – my first date.

_This is too much._

Carmen smiles. "We were hoping you would consent to being in our research, actually."

"Why would I do that?"

"Haven't there been times when you've just _known _things? When your alter has touched something and knew everything about it?"

I can't stop myself from nodding because both of those things have happened – recently, too.

"With our research," Cameron continues, clasping her hands together and pushing off from the glass desk. "We can help you control those instances and strengthen your gifts."

She goes on about all of the benefits of the program but my mind is caught on one word – _control._

_ Haven't we always wanted that, Izzy? Control over knowing?_

_ Yeah, we have. And this does seem legit. _

_ Control wouldn't be a bad thing._

_ Control would be a fucking excellent thing._

I sit up and clear my throat. "How does the…program work?"

Carmen lets out an easy laugh. "You would come here three times a week and talk to Dr. Marcus. Tanya, Kate and Irina would administer tutorials and tests. It's all very simple and hardly time consuming."

I bite my lip as Izzy and I consider it. "Is there some sort of payment involved?"

Carmen nods and reaches for her purse, pulling out a small stack of checks. "You would be paid weekly, of course. Two hundred a day if you follow the meal and exercise plans and arrive on time."

My mind quickly adds up the money – and it's enough to survive on since Felix and Chelsea are gone. It's more than enough, actually.

"This is your contract," Carmen says, pushing forward an expensive piece of paper and a smooth ball point pen. "It's not binding. It's more of a _I promise to follow your rules_ agreement that we'll keep on file along with a copy of your checks."

I chew on the inside of my cheek, gingerly holding the pen. "How do you know I'm right for this?"

Tanya laughs. "Out of all the hundreds of kids we've tested all over Albany, you are the only one to give the exact descriptions of that apple. Even the select few that are here today gave vague details. Trust me when I say you're perfect for this."

With Tanya's words ringing so truthfully in my ears, I don't hesitate when I scribble my name on that notorious dotted line.

"Now, we can get started," Carmen sighs happily as she files away my contract in a dark metal file cabinet. She hands me my check and leads Tanya and I out of the room.

_That was too easy, _Izzy comments as I glance at that file cabinet as we walk away from the office.

_Why do I feel like I just signed our soul away to the devil?_

Izzy is quiet for a moment. _It will be fine. And if it's not, I'll get us out of it,_ she vows.

I let her inner strength filer through me as Carmen props open a large set of glass doors.

The room I enter is amazing in design and technology. At first glance, it seems to be a decked out living room with a large plasma television, gaming systems, a long desk filled with laptops, a stereo system and an L shaped blue suede couch. But upon further inspection, there are small stations of technology with electrodes and cords sticking out of silver boxes spread around the room.

"Hello everyone," Carmen says kindly, bringing my attention to the other people in the room.

There are two more adult women, clearly related to Tanya and clearly twins, each of the statuesque blonds having the same icy eyes. Another man stands beside them, with tanned skin and dark hair – he smiles widely at Carmen, flashing his wedding ring which matches Carmen's.

I flick my eyes over to the other teenagers, three boys and another girl. The first boy is tall and well-built, his muscles bulging under a tight black shirt. His hair is brown and distinctly curly while his eyes are a warm, mirthful hazel. The girl that sits beside him, her bone structure exquisite and housing deep blue eyes, smooth honey blond waves falling over one shoulder. The second boy seems to be related to the girl, his hair hanging to his shoulders and similar bone structure and lazy blue eyes.

And I know the third boy.

Edward looks at me with wide eyes, his fingers digging into his knees as I seat myself beside him, unable to take my eyes from his.

_How does he make me feel safe even when I shouldn't?_

_ He's a fucking miracle, that's how._

"Eleazar, have you introduced everyone yet?"

"No, my dear. I thought it best if we waited for you," Eleazar says softly, his hand moving to hold Carmen's. He turns to us, smiling proudly and gesturing to the room around us. "Welcome to Denali Corps. I'm sure by now that you all know you're here for your particularly strong psychic abilities. From the tests that each of you were given at your schools, we have been able to narrow down who has the strongest abilities in Albany. And the five of you are sitting in this room."

Carmen smiles. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The large boy leans back on the couch. "I'm Emmett. I can bench 230, so if either of you _ladies_ need some heavy liftin'" he pauses to wiggle his brows, "Don't be afraid to ask."

"That's disgusting," the blond girl spits, moving slightly away from him.

"Oh, you wound me, baby," Emmett says, faking a wince.

"Don't call me baby!"

Carmen clears her throat amused, while the blond boy slaps Emmett in the back of the head. "Lay off my sister, dude."

"Introductions," Carmen prompts.

"I'm Rosalie," the blond girl says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And I'm Jasper. We're twins," the blond boy says, raising a brow at Edward. "And I know your sister, bro."

Edward steadies a glare at Jasper and grits out, "I know."

"I've seen you around," Rosalie tells me from across the couch, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm a senior though at Albany for Girls." Rosalie frowns. "I see the way they make fun of you."

I duck my head down, embarrassed.

_Oh, so she's nice or something? I bet she was one of them until today._

_ We don't know that – we don't even pay attention to most of the kids in school._

Izzy snorts. _Like that fucking matters._

Rosalie continues. "They'll leave you alone now. I promise."

"Oh, how kind of you, Rosalie."

"Shut up, Jasper. At least I'm not going for jailbait."

"Yeah, _Jasper,_" Edward mutters, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Dude," Jasper laughs, completely ignoring the bewildered expressions around him because, really, this isn't the time for laughing or bickering. Jasper doesn't seem to care, though. "Like you can even talk. I caught what just went down between you and Miss Spilt Personality just now."

_Well, he hit the nail on the fucking hammer didn't he? _Izzy growls.

I frown, looking down at my fingers and not saying anything – because the way Jasper said it doesn't sound malicious at all. I don't even think he has it in him to be malicious.

"Leave Bella alone," Rosalie says tiredly, rubbing her temples gently, her perfectly manicured nails pressing into her skin. She moves her hands and gazes steadily at Edward. "You're new to school. Edward, right?"

Edward nods, his face tense and leaning towards me slightly. "Are we done with the fucking introductions now?" He demands, looking towards Carmen and Eleazar.

"Almost. We need to go over the test results," Eleazar announces, holding his hand out for Tanya to hand over a small stack of papers. "Rosalie, out of the five, you did have the weakest results but Irina noticed something odd during your test. You'd gotten a paper cut that scabbed over before fifteen minuets had passed. We plan to look into that more. Jasper, your results were the second strongest and we suspect you might have a rather developed aura based ability, considering the details about the area surrounding the apple you included in the test," Eleazar shuffles the papers. "Emmett, you got most of the descriptions of the apple correct but it was all pretty vague so we're unsure of how we should categorize you. Edward, your descriptions were vague, too. Most likely, you and Emmett will take the same tests here until we figure out what you two are. And lastly," Eleazar looks up from the papers, grinning proudly at me. "We have Bella, the youngest here and the strongest results. We've tentatively named you a clairvoyant or a psychometry, which is impressive given your age.

"Now, from what we've predicted as your abilities, Denali Corps has also concluded that psychics have an inert telepathy ability. That's how you were able to see the apple while Irina was projecting it."

"As interesting as that is," Edward interjects dryly. "You still haven't told us why we're here, exactly. For research but where is the research going? The government? Science?"

Carmen smiles. "Science, of course. Psychic research has been prominent since WWII and now that technology makes the tests more accurate, we are able to diagnose a psychic ability much quicker. And, with this research, we can identify why select people are psychic. That's the ultimate goal. What makes you so extraordinary?"

_Doesn't she mean what about us makes us freaks?_

_ I think I like extraordinary better, Izzy._

_ Same fucking difference._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You lucky Rioteers! It's a whole two days early, mostly because I do have ACT's on Saturday and I have to be up before the sun's awake and I plan on taking a super long nap afterwards lol Next update will be sometime next week!**

**On another note, I have a confession to make! I may have fibbed my birthday on fanfiction because, as of May 18, I will officially be 18! I'm making an Oreo cake!**

**On to reviews!**

**RaeOslin – the date is totally next chapter lol I was going to write it in this one but….*shrugs***

**Telaviv – moving sucks! I hope you get settled in real quick with a bottle of de-stressing wine!**

**Cici G – unfortunately, I can't yet tell you why they left!**

**vampyregirl86 – Oh. My. God. Can I steal your husband's great-grandmother's recipe!**

**BriLovesToRead – Bella, because of her DID condition, kind of needs to lose her grip on reality every once in a while. That whole looking in the mirror and seeing your alter thing? It's a real symptom! As for update dates, I try for once a week!**

**james3142 – Stalker Sleepwalkerward strikes again this chapter lol**

**angelari7 – Goodness, yes! It is imagination! Patients with DID go through so much, it's absolutely horrible and I really feel for them.**

**Sarahsauruswrex – Updates are usually once a week lol UpdateAddictedMonster? This I have to see. I totally see Izzy as somewhere between Buck and T lol It's kind of where I'm drawing her personality from. But I also just read the worst news in the world – U.S of Tara was CANCELED? Ugh.**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – smooshy cake kisses back lol I love me some chocolate cake!**

**cullen freak8888 – keep predicting! Lol you were closer before :p**

**blackmorphine – Google Translate came through for the most part so, you're absolutely right! Writing in your own language is much more personal!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – your magic ball is almost right except that Dr. Jane doesn't work for Denali Corps!**

**And shout out to the first review of the last chapter, kaygou – I'm planning on Edward's reaction to be over the top sweet!**

**As always, be brutally honest! I can take it!**

**~cupcakeriot**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own the recipe to the Coffee Cinnamon Crumb Cake Muffins my mom ate this morning!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"_We're like noughts and crosses  
>In that opposites always attract."<em>

_~ YouMeAtSix_

Bella doesn't want me to do it – at least, she says she doesn't want me to. But we both know that when that Jasper kid called us out on the split personality, it freaked us the fuck out. It's that kind of thing that sets me on edge, makes me defensive; because how in the hell would he know anything about that? Him, a complete stranger?

So, even if she didn't want to admit it, even if she fought against me a little bit when I started to alter, I would still be finding the answers I needed.

The answers _we_ needed.

Because this _Jasper_ knowing about that is making me fucking paranoid.

As soon as the Denali's disappear from the room, citing a need to set up identification cards or some other bullshit, I'm standing, pacing, my hands clenching at my sides. The sudden movement makes Rosalie jump a bit and causing Edward to lean back, studying me.

"What the hell?" Emmett whispers loudly, glancing at the door the Denali's just left out of. "Sit down, kid."

_Kid? We don't look that young._

I feel my brows rise sharply as I point at him. "You, I'll deal with later. I'm more concerned with this stoner asshole," I gesture to Jasper who appears very amused.

"Who, me?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not even high."

My lips press together as I round on him, leaning into his personal space, merely inches away from his face. Jasper doesn't even blink. "How did you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Maybe it was a lucky guess, Izzy. Or he was kidding._

_ It was way too fucking accurate to be a joke. He knows something and he's going to tell me._

"Don't play dumb. How the _fuck_ did you know?"

Jasper purses his lips and tilts his head to the side. "I don't know if I should tell you so quickly. You might prove to be leverage."

"What kind of leverage are we talking?" I ask, stepping back and appraising him with a cold glare.

Jasper smirks, glancing at Edward. "I seem to have a personal problem I think you can help with," he begins, threading his fingers together behind his head. "You see, I met this girl the other night. Really, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Interesting, sweet but fiery, too. Only her _brother_ has made her feel bad about meeting me and I'm afraid I just can accept that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward demands, his voice low, angry and absolutely delicious.

I feel myself quiver.

_That's so fucking hot._

Jasper continues as if he hadn't heard Edward. "Think you can help with that?"

"I don't see how I could. Like you said, it's a personal problem," I spit, crossing my arms over my chest and studiously ignoring the shared glance between Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper shrugs again. "It's your problem, too. Her brother is your boyfriend and I think it's mighty hypocritical for him to be dating a girl with the same age difference as his sister and I. Don't you agree?"

My gaze snaps over to a guilty Edward, his eyes downcast and his hands clenched on his knees.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hear myself saying.

And Edward's eyes snap up to mine, hurt marring the perfect green-cobalt color.

_Shit._

_ Izzy…._

_ I know, I know._

"Yet, at least," I mutter quietly, forcing myself to look away from Edward. "I still don't see how I'm supposed to help you."

"I can tell that what you want to know is very important to you," Jasper says. "It's also very important to me that I see Alice."

I huff, hating that he's beating around the bush.

_Why don't people fucking say what they mean? This is such a time waster._

_ I get what he's saying though,_ Bella fills me in, letting me into her most inner thoughts.

_You really are the smart one,_ I tell her, dropping my arms to my sides.

"Edward, let this jackass see your sister or I'm canceling Friday night."

The room is silent, Edward's mouth dropping open for a moment before he turns to Jasper, his jaw clenched.

"You shithead. How can you be so pleased with yourself?" Edward asks Jasper. "Fine, date my sister. But if you hurt her-"

"You'll kick my ass," Jasper finishes. "Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before, buddy."

I sigh, struggling not to tap my foot. I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

_Patience._

_ You're the patient one. I hate fucking with this bullshit._

Jasper turns his attention to me, his face triumphant. "To answer your question, I can clearly see two different auras warring with each other. Usually, I only see that on schizophrenics but your quick mood swings indicate a second personality. Unless I'm wrong."

I do a quick study of his body language, observing his relaxed posture.

_Auras?_

_ We are in a psychic research facility._

_ But fucking auras? He choreographed all that bullshit just to tell me auras?_

_ He got what he wanted. So did you._

I nod once, dropping myself onto the couch beside Edward, now content with our safety, my vision blurring.

I surface into my alter with a deep breath, noise filtering in like a warped tunnel. Rosalie's voice asking me a question.

"You really have two personalities?"

I hardly hear any judgment in her voice – merely curiosity.

"Yeah," I nod, hugging my knees to my chest, laying my cheek on my knee and looking at her clear eyes.

"So, who are you now?" Emmett asks.

"Bella."

"And who was the other one?"

"Izzy."

Emmett scratches his head. "How often does she come around? Because she seems like a badass," he states, his eyes widening comically. "Not that you're not awesome. I mean-"

I wave him off. "Izzy comes out every once in a while."

_Yeah, like when we're being threatened._

_ Usually._

Emmett nods, wiggling his brows at Edward. "Bet they're both wildcats in the sheets, right? You get the best of both worlds, lucky bastard. A hellcat and a kitten all wrapped up in one girl?" Emmett whistles. "Lucky."

And Edward bristles. "Shut your fucking face."

"Hey, man, I didn't mean anything by it."

Edward glares at Emmett silently.

_That's so hot, _Izzy moans.

I lick my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. _I'm agreeing with you. He's very protective._

_ Possessive. So fucking possessive._

_ And you, of all people, like that?_

_ On him? Yes._

Rosalie glances at the door and leans forward. "How long have you been like this? It's not a side effect of this psychic stuff, right?"

Jasper snorts. "Don't worry, Princess. You're still _one_ vain person."

"Shut up, Jasper. It's a valid concern," Rosalie argues, slapping the back of her hand against his arm.

Emmett laughs when Jasper rolls his eyes.

Edward shifts slightly closer to me.

I sigh.

Rosalie echoes me.

And the door opens.

Tanya struts in – because I think that's the only way she can walk, like a model – carrying five different cards. "Alright, guys. These are your identification cards," she says, passing them out.

Each card is silver with a barcode, a set of nine numbers, a magnetized black strip on the back and our photos on the front with our names printed cleanly underneath. I tap my fingers against the edges of the card.

_This is real, then._

_ You didn't think it was? You signed that contract, Bella._

_ I know. Just…it's all happening so fast._

Izzy is silent for a moment. _I think that's the way these people fucking operate. Better get used to it._

"This card is important, so don't lose it, okay? This is how you'll enter this building, check into your time, check in and out of your tests and verify your paycheck with the bank. Keep it in your wallet, sew it into your underwear, I don't care. Just don't lose it," she emphasizes, moving around the room to point out where the card will be used.

I flip it between my fingers, struggling not to be distracted by the heat of Edward's body next to mine.

_Is it just me or has he moved closer?_

_ Oh, he's moved closer. Slowly, too. Sneaky, hot punk…_

I swallow when his knee presses into my own and our eyes connect. He's smoldering, confident, tense.

And we are so attracted to him.

Too attracted.

How will that work?

Now he knows he's going to be dating two people, basically. Should there be rules about who he can and can't kiss? Or how he should hold my hand when Izzy is the alter?

_I think we should play it by ear,_ Izzy says. _Because I like him as much as you do and, really, we're the same person. It would be fucking insane to get jealous over each other._

_ When did you get so wise?_

_ I'm borrowing that train of thought in the back of your mind._

I smile tentatively at Edward and let my knee press closer to his.

Maybe this would work out.

Tanya dismisses us after handing out schedules of when we were supposed to drop by the facility and, oddly, it seemed that the only time the five of us would be together again would be in two weeks.

I wasn't sure why they were separating us.

But it didn't have a good feeling about it.

Edward walks close beside me as we all swipe our cards at the front entrance. His presence is like a balm from the hectic pace of the day, even as he walks beside me down the concrete stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So," he starts after he good-naturedly waves Emmett off and after Rosalie and Jasper disappear in a bright orange sports car.

"So."

"Some day."

I tilt my head down and glance up at him. "You could say that."

I kick a rock onto the grass.

Albany winter is still strong, the cold air causing a shiver to race down my spine as I pull my school blazer closer to my body, cursing myself for neglecting to collect my jacket from school before leaving.

Edward silently shrugs out of his blazer and drapes the warm fabric over my shoulders.

"No," I protest, ready to give it back.

But Edward's arm settles over the top of my shoulders and he pulls my body to mold against the side of his. "I'm not cold," he promises. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you shiver?"

My gaze snaps up to his and I stare at him with my mouth partially open.

_I expected him to run screaming._

_ I told you he's fucking possessive. He's probably too stupid for his own good, too. He wants us._

"Is that what you are?" I blurt, unable to stop the words.

Edward's other hand reaches up to push my bangs from my forehead where the wind had blown them over my eyes. "I like to think that I am. If you want me to be."

"We haven't even been on a date."

Edward shrugs, the heavy clomp of his Doc Martens filling the silence. "I don't think that matters. I've never had a girlfriend," he confesses, squeezing my shoulder. "But I never wanted one either. Girls seemed like a vapid waste of time.

"Not you, though. You're different," he tells me after a long pause. "Just the right kind of different for me."

I feel my face heating up in a blush.

_That was so…fucking sweet. _

_ I know._

_ He's almost perfect._

_ That's too intimidating for me._

_ You let me worry about the intimidation. Just…go with it._

I bite my lip. "So, then I'd be your first girlfriend?"

"Very first," he confirms, smiling slightly at me. Then he sighs dramatically, letting his head fall back as he rolls his eyes. "But I understand if the job is too daunting. I'm very high maintenance."

I giggle, enjoying his interjection of comedy with such a stressful day.

"I don't think it would be too hard."

Edward stops, moving his arm from my shoulder to high on my waist and hugging me into his torso – and I realize how much smaller I am compared to him. His blazer almost hit my knees and my chin just barely grazed the top of his softly defined pecs.

"Bella, can I call you my girlfriend?"

My heart pounds in my chest and almost feels like its crawling up my throat as I nod slowly, almost dazed by the deep colors of his eyes.

"And you'll call me your boyfriend?"

Again I nod.

Edward smiles, carefully brushing a kiss across my forehead.

I relish the calm that fills me – such peace that I almost forget about the emptiness waiting for me at home or the contract I signed today. I am completely consumed by his presence; warm and huge and comforting and musky sweet and perfectly punk, completely extraordinary.

Edward pulls away after a moment, keeping me close to his body as we walk down the sidewalk. "So, girlfriend, I have to walk you home. Boyfriend duty, you know."

"Is that in a handbook?"

The tips of his ears turn pink. "Maybe."

We keep up an easy banter as he navigates by memory to my house. He's funny when he lets loose, not always tense and ready for a fight – not always on edge, watching, waiting, inertly alert.

"Parents aren't home, yet?"

I blink slowly. "No, not yet," I lie, pressing my cheek into his chest, hoping he can't hear the false words as they fall from my tongue. "They'll be home soon."

He hugs me one last time, pressing another chaste kiss into my temple before he watches me go inside, not leaving until he's sure I'm safely indoors.

_He's fucking perfect, isn't he?_

_ How can we measure up to that, Izzy?_

_ I don't think we have to. He's not asking us to change._

**Edward **

My girl.

I feel myself smiling , my lips curing up at the corners as I walk away from her house.

The day had been interesting, to say the least. Huge fucking discoveries – being a psychic of some sort, signing Eleazar's contract and confirming my own suspicions about Bella.

Two personalities.

It explained so much about her; the changes in posture, facial expressions, voice tones, even the glint in her eyes.

Emmett had been right, even though the prick was vulgar about it – Bella was the best of both worlds.

Fierce and sweet and passionate and gentle.

And the thought of experiencing both of those polar opposites between the sheets is particularly exciting.

I force myself to shrug the thought off – there are more important things to think about right now.

Like the fact that I have to woo two girls in one date.

And for planning that, I need to talk to my sister.

Who wasn't talking to me at the moment – but she would be, because my _girlfriend_ sort of convinced me to let Alice see Jasper.

I hurry home, dropping a kiss on Ma's cheek as I enter through the back door, trying to snag a cookie and get out of dodge before she could ask me why I was home late.

No such luck.

"Where have you been? You've almost missed supper!"

I rub my arms, noticing that I'd left my school blazer with Bella, as I drop my backpack by the kitchen table.

"I got a call from the school today," Ma continues, raising a brow at me as she stirs something that smells fantastic on the stove. I feel my face blanch because I really hadn't counted on Ma finding out so soon. I didn't even know what to make of the entire situation right now, other than knowing I wouldn't leave unless Bella did. "Care to share?"

"Not really."

"Edward," Ma says firmly, hands on hips.

I sigh. "It's just weird. I don't even know how to deal with it. The school was part of some research test and I passed with…mediocre colors."

"What kind of test?"

"Apparently, one for psychic abilities."

Ma pauses, her eyes widening before she hurriedly turns towards the stove, stirring the pan to keep the food from sticking. She begins muttering to herself.

Alarmed, I stand up. "Ma?"

Her shoulders sag and she smiles sadly at me. "I always thought my Ma had been pulling my leg, but now I see that I should have been more vigil with you and your sister."

"What are you walking about, Ma?" I ask slowly, feeling a knot form in my stomach. My Grandma is notorious for being incredibly superstitious – which isn't surprising, since the Irish town she grew up in was the center of much folklore. I just didn't realize Ma bought into all of that.

"She's told me since you were born that you would be special. Your sister, too. But I didn't believe her. Maybe I should have…" Ma stops, shaking her head. "I'm being silly. Alice isn't in this program, right?"

"No," I say slowly, furrowing my brows.

"Then I'm sure it's a coincidence. But maybe you shouldn't participate with these people."

I swallow. "It's too late for that, Ma. I've already signed a contract."

Ma spins around. "Edward! Of all the hasty, stupid-"

"I know. I didn't _realize_ I had anything to worry about, Ma."

Ma looks down and away. "Like I said, I don't think you need be concerned with anything. You know Grandma Eva is a few tools short of a toolbox."

I laugh, struggling to push away the sinking feeling in my stomach.

_I think I just sold my life to a corporation._

An air of awkwardness is stifling in the room and I really hate it – Ma is someone to be comfortable with but now, I don't know whether I should be mad at her or resigned to what I've gotten myself in to.

With dinner almost ready, I make my way to my room, pausing to hear very loud, sad music blaring from Alice's room.

Sighing, I knock on her door after dropping my bag in my room.

"If that's Edward, you can go away. You currently suck forever."

"Alice."

"You suck!"

"I'm coming in."

"Sucky people aren't allowed in my room," she tells me as I push the door open.

Alice's on her stomach on her bed, her head buried in fluffy pillows and wearing all black – even her toenails are painted the depressing shade.

I seat myself on her floor leaning my back against her bed, my head tilted back so that I'm looking at the ceiling. "I talked to Jasper."

The bed bounces and Alice's head pops up beside mine. "And?"

"And I guess I can't have a problem with you seeing him."

Alice squeals and hugs my shoulders. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, well I need your help."

"My big brother, coming to me for help? I thought I'd never see the day."

I roll my eyes. "Does that mean you'll help me or do I have to plan this date all by myself?"

Alice squeals again, grabs her laptop and helps me construct the perfect date for Bella….and Izzy.

So, when Friday rolls around and I'm standing in front of Bella's house with a small bouquet of wild flowers, I hardly feel nervous. I've dressed in my best and darkest skinny jeans, a simple dark grey button down shirt with a black shirt underneath and the buckle of my belt peeking out from the one side of the shirt that I'd tucked. I didn't shine my Doc Martens, even though Alice threw shoe polish at me repeatedly. I did tame my Mohawk a bit which made the piercings on my face seem more dramatic.

I knock on the door, struggling to control my breathing when Bella steps through the doorway, soft yellow light filtering around her tiny body.

She's absolute sin.

I stifle my groan, seeing the smooth pale skin of her legs, cut off by deep purple fluttery fabric at her cute knees and her ankles covered with these delicate black bows and her little toes peeking out of the modest heels. And, as feminine as the bottom half of her outfit is, the top half is more harsh, more connected to the piercings on her face – she's wearing a short, smooth black suede jacket with military style-buttons and her hair pulled into a sloppy, sexy bun at the base of her neck.

All I see is the smooth slope of her neck.

_How perfect my lips would look there._

"Hi," she says shyly, smiling slightly up at me.

I hold out the flowers, grinning when her eyes light up and her nose is buried in the fragrant petals. "Glad you like them."

"I love them," she murmurs, frowning slightly when she sets them down inside the foyer. "I don't want to leave them," she explains quietly. "Am I dressed right?"

"Perfect."

She blushes.

My mouth salivates.

I take her hand in my own, lacing our fingers together and leading her out to my car – or my Dad's old car. It's a dated Volvo, a station wagon that he hadn't been able to get rid of when he upgraded to his BMW.

Bella's brow raises and I laugh, holding open the passenger door. "I know. Me, in a Volvo?"

"You'd fit better on a motorcycle."

"I know," I wink, helping her into the car and struggling not to let my eyes linger on the new inches of creamy flesh that is revealed to me as her dress rides up. I clear my throat, close her door and hurry to the drivers seat. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Mother's Day to all those Moms out there! Really, even if you feel like your kids, husbands or boyfriends don't appreciate you – they wouldn't survive with out you!**

**It's actually been brought to my attention that Magnetic is on the Lemonade Stand somewhere. I totally squealed when I learned this – it's a total honor and one I never even dreamed of You guys are open.**

**KissMeI'mScottish – SCOTLAND! I'm sorry, but I totally thought _Braveheart_! Thank you for reading!**

**Lakersgirl24 – I'm happy with the reviews I get I couldn't ask for better Rioteers!**

**Unknown Girl – I love that you're reading!**

**james3142 – Sleepwalkerward to the rescue, right? He's amazing. I want to lick him.**

**Kaygou – I hate that Tanya's always this super bad person so, for now, she's nice! Stay suspicious!**

**angelari7 – Yes! Mission accomplished! I keep my readers guessing!**

**Mireads – thank you so, so much for reading!**

**Maysnrs – Oh yes, Izzy is very open to Edward. She's more…open with her sexuality, as we'll see in later chapters lol**

**cullen freak8888 – Keep guessing! Lol**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – The thing Bella most wants is control over her life – her abilities, her alter, her parents. So, she signed the contract because it promised control. And The Avengers? Lucky! I have to wait for DVD release….and I should watch Captain America first lol**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – That. Cake. Sounds. Amazing. Oh, I'm so hungry lol Bella's tights are amazing – I saw this commercial where this little girl is constantly looking at herself in her play-tights and I was like "what if my character wore crazy tights?"**

**vampyregirl86 – he sort of suspected something like DID lol He's a sharp tack.**

**And shout out to the first review of the last chapter Conejita Luna – Alice was not part of the test. She's only fifteen and the Denali's have some heart. They only tested kids sixteen and over.**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Do own some awesome balloons!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_"Oh my god,  
>Oh, you think I'm in control."<em>

_~Ida Maria_

_ I'm excited,_ Izzy says lightly, sounding more free than she ever has. It was a very rare occasion that Izzy let her guard down enough to be anything near giddy.

I glance over at Edward, the sharp slope of his nose completing the angular planes of his profile. Even from a side view, his lips turn down slightly at the corners, full and rosy. The Mohawk on his head is present, but tamed – he took the effort to look nice for this and that makes my own lips quirk up on one side. His hand rests lightly on the gearshift and he occasionally glances at me on red lights.

_I'm nervous._

_ You're always nervous. Sit back and fucking enjoy._

I take another look at the world outside the car windows. Although Edward is new to Albany, he's obviously taken the time to research the shops, restaurants and events because he drives by all of the chain stores, forging ahead into new, unfamiliar territory.

Perhaps part of the reason I'm nervous is because I haven't ever been to this part of Albany. I see a few dive bars and wonder if that's where he's taking me – and wondering how we would get in.

Edward surprises me though, piercing the comfortable silence with a quiet chuckle as he pulls into the dirt-based parking lot of a very Eco-Friendly restaurant called _Vegan or Die._

_That's a lovely title._

_ Is it meant to be a threat? Or an option?_

_ Maybe it's supposed to be a philosophy – be vegan or you'll die. _

_ I don't have a fucking clue. _

Edward grins at me, his deep jewel eyes flashing with happiness. Quickly, he jogs around the hood of the old Volvo and opens my door. "I noticed you didn't eat meat," he tells me as he helps me out, careful to lock the doors of the car before leading me up the stone pebble pathway to a recycled oak door.

I blush, glancing down at the bow-tie heels I'm wearing. "Most people don't notice."

This was true – Chelsea had the annoying habit of cooking massive amounts of meat and sticking them in the refrigerator. Or, rather, she had had that annoying habit before she left.

Edward makes a humming noise in the back of his throat. "But I noticed," he informs me again, holding the door open for me, his hand radiating heat on the small of my back. "I notice everything about you."

I feel one brow quirk at this – had he suspected my personality disorder before I told him – and everyone else – about it the other day? Most people, like my classmates, assumed I was bipolar; something in this scope of dissociation was completely foreign to them.

I don't have a chance to respond as Edward leads us confidently towards the podium where a male host greets us with a glazed, high look in his reddened eyes. The host nods his chin to Edward and rakes his eyes over me – and Edward steps up, placing most of his body in the way of the host's line of sight. "Reservations for Masen."

The host nods silently, picks up two menus and leads us towards a smooth green and unfinished oak booth, a small recycled glass bottle lamp hanging over our heads. "Server should be here soon, man."

"Thanks _man,_" Edward says dryly, twisting his mouth in amusement.

I giggle when the host leaves.

_God, that guy was so fucking stoned._

_ I know._

_ Fucking hilarious!_

I look across the table at Edward – at my boyfriend.

Really, the thought was still new to me. Of course, I'd heard girls gossiping about getting into relationship after relationship, hardly knowing the boy she was dating before dumping him and going after another. I think it was a kind of sickness teenagers had, that instant "love", that instant gratification – and I'd never pegged myself to be one of them.

Yet here I was.

Hardly knowing Edward for more than two weeks and finding myself so_ attached_. I didn't want to remember a time without him.

_Something is wrong with me._

_ If something's wrong with you, something's wrong with me and let me tell you, we're not _that _fucked up._

_ We don't even know him and I just agreed to be his girlfriend. _

_ You've been doing that a lot, lately,_ Izzy comments casually.

And she's right – I have been doing that.

Where did my judgment go? I'm the one that supposed to think everything through until my head aches but, as of late, I had done two rash things.

Signing a contract.

Being someone's girlfriend.

_Is it really such a bad thing, though?_

_ I don't think so. But pay attention. Lover boy looks like he's about to talk – and do I love to listen to him talk._

I redirect my focus to my date, feeling my face blush as I feel his eyes heavy on my face.

My heart pounds and my hands begin to sweat.

Edward smiles playfully, not looking anything like the tough trouble maker he appears to be – in fact, I had only seen him moderately angry two times and thought his style fit him and his harsh vocabulary, with me he had been docile and protective. I idly think about the obvious difference between his façade and his personality, wondering if it's just with me that he behaves this gently.

"My sister actually helped me find this place."

"Alice?"

"The one and only," he grins.

I feel myself smiling back. "I thought she was mad at you for some reason."

Edward rolls his eyes. "It was over _Jasper_ of all people. I didn't want her hanging around with someone so much older. I might have been a bit overprotective."

"Maybe," I laugh lightly, relaxed as I sit back in my seat.

"I fixed it though," he defends.

"Because Jasper's underhanded!"

Edward pauses, squinting slightly at me – not enough to make me uncomfortable, but just enough so that I know he's obviously thinking, trying to figure something out.

"You know what happened?" he asks, leaning his elbows on the table and leaning towards me, lowering his voice so others don't overhear.

I bite my lip, nodding, my brows furrowed.

The tips of Edward's ears turn pink. "I might have Googled your, uh-"

"Disorder?" I finish in a whisper.

Edward nods. "I wanted to understand it," he says, his eyes widening in alarm. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. I like you exactly how you are and-"

I shake my head easily. "No, it's fine. Really. I would have Googled it to, were I in your shoes. I'm sure it was a…shock."

Edward shrugs, jostling the table as his elbows are still pressing into the surface of the wood. "Not too much of a shock. I notice everything about you, remember? I sort of thought it might be something like that. There were such drastic changes…."

_My, is punk boy smart._

_ He is. Smarter than I gave him credit for._

_ Not everyone's a fucking genius like you, Bella._

_ I know that. I just-_

_ Judged a book by his delicious fucking cover?_

_ Yeah._

I nod, understanding both what Izzy is saying and what Edward had just told me.

A waif of a girl with thin blond hair and muddy eyes steps up to our table, her eyes glazed and watery like the host's. "Hey guys. I'm Amber and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to hear the house specials?"

Edward shakes his head, his brows furrowed.

_Does everyone in this fucking joint toke? Where can we get some?_

_ I'm not getting high, Izzy._

_ Kill joy._

"Well, what can I get you?" Amber asks, looking to me, her face blank and not unkind.

I glance down at the menu, picking the least wheat-grass infested dish. "Spicy vegan curry with the white sticky rice rolls?"

Amber jots down my order and looks at Edward.

His face is nearly comical, his eyes wide and horrified and obviously searching for _meat. _"Same thing she's having," he finally says, slowly handing over his menu.

I laugh as she walks away. "Really, I could have gotten a salad anywhere."

But Edward stubbornly shakes his head. "No, this place was the right choice. Though maybe next time, we can try take out?"

"Deal."

We're quiet for a moment until Edward clears his throat. "On the internet, it was very specific about what the er, _alters_ were aware of."

"Oh," I sigh, my eyes widening. "You're wondering why I knew about what happened with Jasper?"

Edward nods silently, his eyes an open book to his curiosity, his keen interest.

"I don't know why Izzy and I don't lose time. I mean, it would really be me losing time because Izzy is considered the alter. But I only lost time in the very beginning," I tell him, comfortable with sharing the information because by now I've realized, unconsciously and maybe consciously, that there is an undeniable pull between us.

One I don't want to even try to deny.

"How long have you had this?"

That was a loaded question and immediately, without Izzy being able to stop it, without my being able to avoid it, flashes of what happened to me snapped like projector slides in front of my eyes. I didn't even realize I was wheezing, my eyes closed and watering until I feel the warmth of Edward's much larger body slide into the booth next to mine.

His arms, lean but defined and comforting, wrap around me and he slowly rocks us side to side, smoothing one hand over my hair. "I'm sorry," he whispers over and over as I work to calm myself.

_God fucking damnit!_

I shutter in a few deep breathes, forcing my eyes open because I know just the sight of his clear emerald to sapphire irises will calm me down.

_Fuck, I should have prevented this. I should have fucking known! You weren't ever supposed to see those ever again. God damn!_

_ It's not anyone's fault, Izzy._

_ I know that,_ she snaps, clearly on edge from seeing those memories again.

I'd thought we were over it, that we had worked through it in our own way – and, clearly, I was wrong.

We hadn't seen Dr. Jane again and I knew, from what had just happened and the shaking aftereffects that are wracking my body, that we needed to talk to _somebody_ soon.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmurs again, this time closer to my ear, his warm breath puffing over the side of my cheek, his forehead leaning against my temple.

"It's not your fault," I murmur, patting his hand with my own, letting my skin linger on his.

"I shouldn't have even asked," he insists.

I focus my eyes on his, instantly feeling my breath regulate, my heart rate slow.

"I'd just rather not talk about it right now. I'm sorry I freaked out."

Tenderly – and so easily that I think Edward didn't even realize he'd done it – his large, warm hand strokes down my cheek.

Then, deliberately, he grins cheekily. "If you wanted me to sit beside you Bella, all you had to do was ask."

And I laugh, the weight off my chest and Izzy amused in my head.

_He's something._

_ And, I think he's ours._

Edward stays beside me, twining one of my hands with his own as our food arrives, a silent sign that he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

Amber, the waitress, looks blankly at Edward's empty seat, jumping slightly when she sees him beside me before shrugging and smiling lazily. "Here you go," she sings, leaving the check on the middle of the table after serving our plates side by side.

I reach for my spoon and wince, dropping it noisily and pulling my hand back as I suddenly _know _exactly what happened in the kitchen.

Edward frowns at me, raising his pierced brow. "What is it?"

"Maybe we shouldn't eat the curry," I say slowly.

"What?" Edward asks, confused.

He should be.

I was still confused about why I instantly _knew_ things – but I had never doubted what I knew.

And I knew there was definitely an addition to our curry.

"They put pot in all the main dishes," I whisper, leaning towards him slightly.

_That's fucking awesome!_

_ Izzy, it's illegal._

_ I bet the reviews on this place are crazy good, though._

I silently agree with her.

It was one way to drum up business.

"How do you know that Bella?"

I shift in my seat. "The Denali's think I'm clairvoyant, remember?"

"I thought that was seeing the future."

I shrug, not really knowing the difference. "All I _know_ is that this is not Original Recipe curry. Go ahead, try it."

Edward sticks one long finger into the steaming curry and pops it in his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. "You can actually _taste _it," he tells me, laughing a bit. "I'm surprised more people haven't noticed. The online reviews were phenomenal for this place."

I fiddle with my fingers. "The sticky rice rolls are okay, though."

"Nah."

I look up sharply at Edward.

"We'll just go," he continues, standing up and glancing at the check before pulling out his wallet and paying in cash. "I know an even better place."

I feel my brows worry. "Are you sure?"

Edward nods firmly. "I don't think either of us need to get high," he says, leading me out the restaurant without a glance back. His feet drag a bit on the pavement as he sighs heavily. "I used to do that – a lot – but it just made me feel weird. I'm over it now," he assures me. "I have a coin to prove it and everything."

"Do you really have a sobriety coin?"

Edward laughs through his nose. "No. But I can find one," he insists, again opening the passenger door for me.

I smile, feeling a giggle bubble up through my chest as my stomach rumbles loudly. I press my hands against my abdomen, embarrassed.

"Let's get you fed," Edward says softly as he shuts the car door after I'm settled.

Edward puts the radio on a soft rock station, which has Izzy sighing in approval, as he drives through the backstreets of Albany and to a small dive at the edge of town. It's a lot more relaxed than the other place and offers meat for Edward.

I have to order his bacon cheeseburger for him, though, because he was being stubborn about eating meat in front of me.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," he groans, burying his face in his hands.

"I swear, it's fine! Eat meat!"

He peeks at me. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Edward relaxes again, leaning on one elbow. "What did you order, anyway?

"Cheesy fries," I smile.

_Fuck yes. Cheese and potatoes. As close as we'll get to meat and potatoes._

_ You're so dramatic._

_ I'm so damn hungry!_

Edward sits up. "That doesn't break some vegan code?"

I smile. "I'm not vegan. Sometimes, I eat fish. I'm just your average, dairy friendly vegetarian."

Edward laughs, his head thrown back, the column of his neck revealing the perfect bump of his Adam's apple.

I think I sigh.

I know Izzy does. _One day, I will lick that._

I blush because I share the same thought.

Our food is served and Edward immediately tries to steal one of my fries – and I swear that Izzy takes control of my hand for a moment because I slap his hand away and scoot my plate closer.

His lip pokes out in a playful pout and I simply munch on a perfectly crispy, melted cheese covered French fry.

"Sharing is caring," he mutters, biting savagely – and so much like a guy stuffing his face – into his burger. He licks his lips as he chews and I want to be disgusted by his lack of grace while eating but I find it completely charming.

He's showing me all the sides to himself – from his slightly hostile defense to his overprotective possession to his sarcasm to his overwhelmingly sweet comfort.

_I can't wait to experience his sexy, naked self._

_ Jesus! We're a virgin, Izzy!_

I feel her mentally shrug. _Like that matters._

Once Edward wipes his face clean with a sheepish grin, he clears his throat, his intense eyes slightly nervous. "I was wondering about something."

I sit up a bit, listening.

"I hope it doesn't offend you," he says, looking down briefly.

_Uh oh._

_ What's lover boy talking about?_

_ I don't know, Izzy._

Edward's hand grips the back of his neck. "It's just, the next part of the date is centered more on Izzy."

I think I'm shocked.

I know Izzy is. _What?_

But then I smile, touched that he had considered Izzy in all of this because she really does like him as much as I do and we are the same person – I have no reason to be jealous and I'm not.

A wide smile spreads across my face. "That's wonderful," I murmur, gently touching the back of his hand where it rests on the rustic table.

His eyes are wide and the tips of his ears are pink. "I didn't want you to think I favored either of you over the other-"

I grip his hand. "Edward. Izzy and I are simply two sides of the same coin. And we both enjoy being around you," I say, feeling my face heat up in a blush.

_That's an understatement – I want him, Bella. Desperately._

I feel my eyes widen slightly at Izzy's honesty; I knew she liked him, of course, I just didn't know her feelings ran so deep.

"It's only fair that Izzy has her own date with you," I finish, looking up at him as he moves his hand to stroke the curve of my cheek.

I think I lean into his touch.

"Okay," he utters, his voice low and raspy and intense.

I feel my vision blur.

And my back straightens, my tongue poking out to lick my lips as I stare at Edward and his badass appearance.

"Let's get this shit going, then."

His brows quirk up before his lips transform into a smirk. "You have a dirty mouth, Izzy."

I bite my lower lip, drawn to the shape his own have made – a sort of crooked smile, mischievous and sexy. "I have a dirty mind to match, Edward."

He laughs.

Stands.

Covertly adjusts himself.

I push out of my chair, my stronger posture making Bella's girly dress fill out more – Edward's eyes are drawn to the smooth skin of our collarbone.

_He wants us,_ I practically sing.

Bella merely hums, slightly startled by the physical reactions happening in our body from Edward's mere presence. She was completely oblivious to the sexual tension that was practically oozing between Edward and our body.

I would have to explain to her what all the tingles and tightening and clenching meant, later.

I suppose I was graced with both the anger and the hormones.

That was fine with me.

I tug on the lapel of Edward's shirt and his eyes snap up to mine, his mouth open slightly. "Let's go," I say, turning on my heel and walking out the door of the dive he took us to.

I may have let my hips swing.

I might have heard him groan slightly.

He hurries to catch up to me but I've already made it out the door and am standing in front of the passenger side door of his little Volvo.

He manually unlocks the door and tries to open it for me.

And I stop that shit right away.

"No," I tell him, slamming the door closed and turning on him, stepping so close to his looming body that our chests touch as well as our toes.

_He's so fucking tall, _I think to Bella as I crane my neck back.

_Don't you feel so tiny next to him?_

Apparently, Bella thinks his height is wonderful – and it is, but it's also sexy as hell because I can only imagine how his weight would feel on our body, warm and hovering.

Bella makes our face flush.

I hate that shit – but neither of us can stop the physical reactions.

"You don't open the door for me," I state firmly, leaving no room for argument. "You just don't."

"Why not?"

His warm breath blows on my face.

Goosebumps raise on my flesh.

"Because, I'm not Bella. You can do all the gentleman shit with her. Not me."

Edward stares at me for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Get your ass in the car," he orders, walking around to his side and slumping into his seat.

I grin.

_He was totally checking out our ass back there._

_ He can be two different people, too,_ Bella observes.

_Yep, the gentleman and the badass_, I think as I buckle up, not caring that the fabric of Bella's dress reveals a great deal of our legs.

I don't think Edward minds, either.

I fiddle with his radio, casually making comments about how shitty his stations are, even though we both know I'm not being serious.

He can take the razzing.

I think he likes it, too.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "I'm not kidnapping you. You're too…"

"Too what?"

He clears his throat. "Too _mature_ to be considered a kid."

_Mature? _

_ It's code for 'I want to make you moan'._

_ Oh, my._

_ It's also code for 'I _will _be fucking you'. I mean, look at his face. He wants it._

_ We're not ready, _Bella says firmly.

Sadly, I have to agree with her. No matter how much Edward – his mannerisms, his appearance – turned me on, we're hardly seventeen and not ready for real sex.

Yet.

I smirk. "Right. I'm too _mature._ You just want to sex-nap us."

Edward coughs out a loud laugh. "What?"

"You know, like kidnapping. Except it's sex-napping."

"Jesus."

I grin.

He shakes his head. "You two are so different."

And, I feel the insecurity crawling up my spine – I push it away ruthlessly because that's Bella's territory, not mine. "We are," I agree, leaning over to touch the side of his neck. "But, I bet you like that."

His ears turn pink and it's adorable and it makes me want to bite his earlobe.

I almost do.

Edward pulls into a crowded parking lot near another dive bar, shuts off the car and turns to me. His eyes smolder into mine. "I do like it."

And then he's waiting for me on my side of the car, smirking down at me through the window.

When I get out of the car, I make sure to bend at the waist to check the bow of Bella's shoes, knowing full well that Edward is getting an eyeful of cleavage. _Serves him right._

Though, I'm happily surprised that _my _part of our date features a Metallica cover band and Edward's body wrapped protectively – _possessively –_ around ours, his hands on our hips, his chest pressed into our back.

We sway to the beat of _Enter Sandman_, my eyes closing by themselves and my head leaning back to rest under his shoulder. His hands move from our hips to wrap around our waist, just under the curve of our breasts and he pulls me tighter against him, humming the melody in my ear.

I think I whimper.

_Holy shit._

_ What?_

_ I think I'm in love._

Bella is quiet. _You're serious._

_ Not quite. I do like him though. A lot._

_ Me, too._

_ So, we're doing this? We're dating Edward._

_ He's perfect for us, Izzy._

After the cover band finishes their set, Edward leads me out of the bar with his arm wrapped around our waist.

It seems to me that he drives slowly, taking care to stop when the light is yellow. "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm driving."

"Slowly. I'm not Miss Daisy."

"Maybe I like things slow," he says, glancing at me when my hand creeps up to rest on his knee.

"Maybe. Or maybe you think you're being sly and driving slow so this date doesn't have to end. And, I think that's what it is because I know you probably like things _rough._"

Edward laughs, shaking his head. "You got me." He cuts his eyes in my direction. "You know, it's really uncanny how observant you are."

"It's my job," I shrug, resting my cheek on his arm. "I need to know what's going on at all times for Bella's safety."

"What about your own safety?"

"Doesn't matter. It's Bella's body so even when I'm in control, it's still her safety I have to be concerned about."

Edward nod, considering that.

I close my eyes, unconsciously rubbing his knee.

_You're safety matters, too, Izzy._

I ignore her.

I jump, startled, when he fucking blurts out, "I'm a fucking virgin!"

My brows raise. "Uh, okay."

"Jesus fuck," he mutters as he pulls into our driveway. "I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just, I'm not ready to take that step and you're so forward with what you want. And the touching. And my _knee_. And I swear, my _fucking_ coc-"

"We're a virgin, too, Edward. Calm the fuck down."

This time, his cheeks bloom identical little pick dots along with the tips of his ears. "Shit. You are?"

"Yep. Chill out, lover boy." I get out of the car and wave at him through the windshield. "Thanks for the date," I tell him before balancing myself on Bella's ridiculous fucking shoes.

I'm so focused on making sure I won't fall on my ass that I don't know Edward has followed me until his hands on my hips have spun me around and pulled me tight to his body.

"I don't think so," he says, cupping my face and directing my face up to his. "You don't get to be a tease all night and walk away without giving me a goodnight kiss, _girlfriend._"

I raise a brow.

_He's real adamant about that girlfriend shit._

_ He's going to kiss us!_

Oh.

_He is._

His thumb runs over my bottom lip as he licks his own, telling me with his eyes that he's about to seriously lay one on me as he leans his head down.

I almost want to alter, hide away in the recesses of our mind.

But I don't because my lips are tingling, blood already rushing into them in preparation for my – our – first kiss.

And then, his lips close around my bottom lip, his tongue gently flicking and his mouth sucking lightly.

That's when I think I lose control.

My hands fly up to grip his fucking Mohawk, pulling on his hair until he groans and clutches the small of my back, arching me into him as his mouth opens.

Our teeth clash, my own nipping his delicious top lip until his tongue invades my mouth.

I'm not sure how long our mouths battle or how hard the fingers in his hair pull at the roots or how tight his hands are on my body. I lose sense of time.

And I swear, for a second, Bella and I are one person.

As he pulls away, both of us panting, puffing silver clouds into the nipping air, my vision blurs.

My entire body is tingling, Edward's hands loosening slightly as he leans in again, just barely brushing his lips against mine.

But this is my kiss, now – and so, when he pulls away, I gently tug his face back to mine with his hair, my hands tangled in the smooth tufts near his neck.

Edward recognizes the transition between Izzy and I and smiles sweetly at me, delivering a different kiss to me.

For me.

It's soft, the way his tongue gently strokes my own, the way his hand cradles the back of my neck, my face.

When I can no longer breath, blood rushing into my cheeks and my entire body pulsing, needing and wanting _something_, he pulls away slowly.

He kisses my forehead and holds me in the chilly night for a moment.

And I can't even think about anything other than his warmth and the way both Izzy and I kind of melded into one person, almost, when his lips were on ours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Alright. Well. Phew. That's all I can say!_**

**angelari7 – Alice was too young to take the test! :D**

**Cici G – I can tell you that Emmett's ability is super cool lol**

**cullen freak8888 – no Phil in this story! Keep guessing!**

**vampyregirl86 – I gift thee….more**

**kaygou – he is pretty swoon worthy, huh? He's so dreamy lol**

**james3142 – Jasper's a character lol I kind of like it though!**

**KissMeI'mScottish – I am by no means up to date on contract legalities, so….if the time comes where a loophole is needed, I'm just making it up! :D**

**Dreamzuvedward – I'm in the same boat. Damn you, Emmett, making me want to write about naughty, naughty things!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – NEW ZEALAND? Oh, I so so want to visit there one day! I've never had any South African desserts – what's in it? O.o**

**Tulipp – I've never read that book…but maybe I should! As long as it isn't too creepy, that is lol As for your other reviews (which are awesome) I try to be careful because it's _their _body but when the alter is in control, it's also _her _hand or _her _ face. It gets confusing .**

**Conejita Luna – Yay for squealing! I have to admit that _Jane by Design _did inspire Edward's character. The actor, Nick Roux, is my wallpaper when I'm writing lol**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – I'll watch Thor, then, even though the guy who plays Captain America is really hot :D Think of Denali as…crazy misguided mofo's lol**

**Now, I know some of you were concerned that Bella/Izzy and Edward fell into a relationship way too soon – but they _are _teenagers and that's what teens these days do. I can't tell you how many times I hear my friends gushing about some guy they just met and hearing the next day that they are "Facebook Official". It's annoying but, such is teenage life!**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I did just finally get around to recording Beastly. Thank you, HBO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"_Tonight.  
>Tired eyes please see this through.<br>I'm staying awake just to sleep with you."_

_~New Years Day_

"So, what's the point of sticking those fucking things to my face?"

Tanya, the only person in this place that I can remotely trust, rolls her eyes, swiping a sterile moist cloth on the back of the sticky plastic thing she was about to glue to my forehead.

I am less than impressed.

Bella had been perfectly happy to just sit back and engage in the very first test at Denali Corps – I, on the other hand, felt paranoid as fuck.

Because nobody said shit about wires and glue and brain scans.

_Actually, _Bella says. _They did. It was in the contract. And the tour. And before this test. _

_ Shut up. It wasn't mentioned._

_ It's not my fault you don't pay attention, Izzy._

I press my lips together, eyeing the silky clear glue Tanya is placing on the _electrode_ – the proper word for "things", as Bella has so kindly informed me. I didn't give a shit – we were being hooked up to a machine, for fucks sake!

This isn't the time to be calm!

"You know," Tanya starts casually. "These don't even hurt you. Not even the glue. Most people forget they have the electrodes on."

"I'm not most people," I snap, feeling my fingers dig into the smooth, buttery leather of the overstuffed chair I'm perched on. I can't find it in me to relax enough to enjoy the comfort the chair offered.

Tanya snorts. "That much is obvious."

And then, before I can dodge it, one of the electrodes is glued on my left temple, cold and weightless. I want to reach up and pull it off, but Bella's stray thoughts stop me.

_If we don't do this, we won't have food or electricity. _

She's right.

And our survival is the only thing that keeps me silent when Tanya sticks another electrode to my right temple, the pulse point in my neck, two on my upper chest and one on my left wrist, right over the tiny veins that hide there.

"What kind of test is this?" I mutter, leaning back in the chair.

"It's actually pretty simple. At least, one of the more simple ones we'll have you do. Right now, we want to test how accurate your innate telepathy is. Irina will be in the other room, just plaster and wood between you. It'll be exactly like the test you took at the school-"

"_I_ didn't take that test. Bella did," I correct her, being unnecessarily harsh.

Tanya continues on as if I hadn't opened my fucking mouth. "Only this time, there will be no projector or checkered images. You'll simply draw what appears in your mind."

"Then why am I hooked up to that fucking machine?"

Tanya adjusts one of the needles that scratch ink onto a long roll of paper. "All this does is monitor your temperature and heart rate. We need to know if it spikes during telepathic activity. If there is any activity, that is."

I quirk my brow at her, feeling the piercing pull at my skin with the quick movement. "_If_?"

_You're suddenly so curious. It's weird._

_ Shush. She's about to fucking talk._

"The test at the school might have been a fluke," Tanya shrugs, standing from her perched position on a low stool in front of the machine. "I don't think it is, but we want to make sure you're as strong as we think you are."

"Does everyone else have to suffer through this bullshit?"

Tanya laughs. "Yeah. Rosalie and Jasper did it yesterday and Emmett and Edward should be stopping by tomorrow."

I nod. _Why are we alone in this fucking place?_

_ Don't know. Think that's like…a bad omen or something?_

_ They haven't killed us yet. So, no._

_ You think they'd kill us?_ Bella asks, sounding small and scared.

_As if I'd let that happen._

Tanya hands me a thick, blank sketch book with my name etched into the smooth black leather covering. "This will be yours. You'll use it for a lot of tests, okay? Don't lose it."

I nod, flipping open to the first page and grabbing a sleek silver mechanical pencil. My hand resting lightly on the paper, I shift in my seat and look up.

_Shit. You should be doing this shit, Bella._

_ Why?_

_ Because I don't have your weird ass powers!_

_ Maybe you do._

_ Maybe I fucking don't. I know I don't. _

_ Just try._

"Ready?"

I tighten my grip on the pencil and nod, watching warily as Tanya dims the lights and sits far, far away from me. The needle on the machine whirs and scratches against the paper, giving away to my nerves.

_I hate being fucking nervous._

I try and open my mind up, not really understanding how Bella was able to see that fucking red apple during the first test. I have nothing – I'm completely blank.

_I don't have the power!_

_ That's so weird._

_ No shit!_

I close my eyes and force the alter.

The pencil slackens a bit in my hand as my eyes open and my vision clears, a crisp image of an anatomical heart searing into my mind.

It's such a shockingly detailed picture that I gasp a bit, my hand flying over the page, trying to catch up from the transition between Izzy and I.

Before I can even finish drawing the heart, another image flashes on me – this time, a white kitten.

Then a bamboo tree.

A totem pole.

English roses.

A hand with a wedding ring.

Einstein.

The solar system.

Image after image, barely thirty second in between. My hand begins to cramp but I can't stop; distantly, I hear the machine matching my heart rate though my mind remains focused.

Izzy is in the background, trying to understand how I'm seeing what I'm seeing but I don't know how to explain it to her – it just _is._ I can't think of a way to stop it, not even when my shoulder begins to burn and I slice my pointer finger open on one of the sketch book pages.

My gaze remains steady on the dim room in front of my. I hardly blink and I never look down – I don't need to look down.

Mona Lisa's smile.

An elephant.

A brick building.

A pub.

This building.

After some time, the images finally stop and I drop the pencil, cradling my hand to my chest and fighting off the stinging of tears behind my eyes. Tanya turns the lights up in the room, rushing over me.

Her hands flutter over my back. "Jesus, Bella! Are you okay?"

I nod, calming myself, hearing the machines needle barely scratch against the paper.

A door on the other side of the room open and Irina strolls out, exuding confidence in such a way that I wonder if the speed of the images was planned – if she enjoyed the confusion I felt.

If she knew I was confused and disoriented, that is.

_Are you really alright? Because I don't like the way Irina is fucking smirking._

_ I'm fine. Ignore her._

"Can I take off the electrodes?"

"Of course, sweetie," Tanya coos, gently peeling the electrodes off my skin and shutting off the machine. "Irina, would you bring Carmen in? I'd like her to go over these now."

Irina spins on her heel and walks slowly towards the door she exits, softly calling Carmen's name.

Tanya squats down in front of me, softly closing the sketchbook and picking up the pencil I dropped. "You did amazing, okay? I've never seen anything like it."

"Really?"

"Really. You didn't even look like part of your own body. It was one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen."

I shiver. "It was scary. I couldn't…_stop._"

Tanya tilts her head to the side. "Did you figure out how it was happening?"

I shake my head.

_I couldn't keep track of anything, Bella. The images were just there._

_ I know. It's discerning._

_ It's fucking weird is what it is. _

"Then that's something we can work on, okay? I don't think we can have you do any other tests until we understand your telepathy."

"Yes," Carmen agrees, Irina on her heels. She tears off the paper from the machine, eying the results critically. "We know that all psychics have a latent telepathic ability. We just need to know why."

I clear my throat, gently massaging my hand with my left fingers. "How does Irina's work?"

"Ah. Irina isn't a very good example – she can only project. True telepathy can receive and project information. If you sent Irina a thought right now, she would never get it. We don't know why. But, hopefully, with the results from this week, we can figure out how to make the communication go both ways," Carmen explains. "Tanya, could I see the sketchbook? And Irina, run and go get the images you were studying."

Both girls rush to comply wile Carmen sits beside me on a rolling stool. "I'd like to compare," she tells me, patting my shoulder softly. "We were rather impressed with the apple you've given us. I wonder how accurate these results will be."

Tanya hands me a water bottle, cool and crisp and calming, while Carmen flips through the sketch book, quietly comparing each image to the original. I greedily gulp the water, surprised by how dry my throat was.

"This is amazing," Carmen says quietly. "Look, even the number of whiskers. And the shading of the smile…"

Tanya grins at me and Irina smiles softly. "You did great."

_I couldn't have done that._

_ I wonder why not. I mean, we're the same person, right Izzy._

_ We are. But…only you are the psychic._

It's that thought that I think about on the way home, my mind a million miles away as my body leads me to the empty house.

I have a split personality.

But Izzy doesn't display any psychic abilities.

…Except for that one time.

_That's right! In the fucking hospital!_

_ It was different from my _knowing_, though. You saw exactly what happened, like a movie._

_ You think we have two different abilities? Telepathy and the…movie scenes?_

I shrug, digging the key out of my bag and unlocking the door. "Maybe."

_That's a little much, don't you think?_

I flip on the lights, heading into the kitchen. I ignore the sharp lurch my heart gives when I see no Scotch or Vodka glasses at the kitchen island – I don't miss either of those people. "It would make sense. Two personalities…."

_Fuck. We can't even be normal to the abnormal people. We're extra abnormal. Isn't that just fucking great?_

"It is what it is. Maybe I'm wrong. After all, Carmen did kind of say they don't count telepathy as a psychic ability. It's just there."

_True._

**Edward**

I catch up to Bella walking to school. My girlfriend is dressed oddly, wearing two different tights under her scuffed up suede Docs – her left leg is covered in sheer, black fabric with several holes revealing creamy skin while her right leg is encased in bright pink swirls.

I can't help but find it extremely adorable.

I also can't help watching her ass sway as she walks ahead of me.

I run across the next intersection and catch her around the waist, spinning her with my chest pressed up against her back.

She squeals.

_Bella._

I hug her tightly as I gently set her down, unable to stop myself from pressing a small kiss against the side of her neck. I can feel her blush against my skin and I grin. "Morning."

"You scared me, you big jerk!"

She turns in my arms, glaring up at me. I kiss her brow.

"Izzy _almost_ altered."

I quirk my brows and frown slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. How can I make it up?"

"Walk me to school?"

I turn and kneel on one knee in front of her, looking back and smiling. "I'll carry you to school. Hop on."

I almost expect Bella to refuse – she's much too quiet and sweet to let me carry her. But she surprises me, her legs wrapping around my waist and her arms tight across my shoulders.

It's then that I realize how much of a mistake this was.

She's warm around me, her chest pressing tightly against my back. I can feel her heart beat.

And it all does things to me.

I clear my throat, forcing my mind to safer places.

And, of course, my mind replays the most unsafe thought in my arsenal – the kiss from Friday.

There hadn't been any repeats so far and I was okay with that. I'm aware that there are many different things about our relationship that most couples don't have to deal with and the last thing I wanted to do was push Bella or Izzy.

But as my lips tingle, recalling the smooth, moist feeling of her plump mouth against my own, I realize that a full week since last kissing her is too long and I resolve to remedy that by the end of the day.

I stand, making sure Bella is secure, hooking my arms under the bend of her knee – and my thoughts are relatively clean until hot lips press against my ear.

"You know, that wasn't very fucking nice, sneaking up on us."

_Izzy._

I laugh, glad that my messenger bag has fallen over the front half of my body, and tighten my grip on Izzy's legs.

"I think the result is very fucking nice. Don't you?"

"Hmmm," she hums in my ear. Shivers run down my spine and I wouldn't have it any other way. "This is. But you scared Bella," she growls, her nails digging into my shoulders.

It hurts.

In such a good way.

"I'm sorry."

I'm sure she can tell that I don't really mean it, at least, not to her, but I'm sure she also doesn't care by the way she blows on my ear and demands I walk faster.

And so, I do.

I drop Izzy off at her first class, her body sliding down the back of mine and her departing words nothing less of a snarky good-bye.

We both ignore the stunned looks of our classmates.

And I experience of moment of true heady satisfaction that the other guys finally realized what they were missing out on by writing my girlfriend off as a loner.

The didn't deserve her.

Hell, I don't even deserve her.

But she's mine.

Izzy is playful, fearless, feisty – a pure spark of fire and passion.

And Bella is sweet, quiet, gentle – a refreshing, honest light.

I can't help but marvel at the differences, thanking whatever deity that decided to grace me with the constant excitement a girl like Bella – Izzy – offered.

I'd dreamed of her last night, dreamed of the stark differences in the gentle and fiery passions. I'd also woke up in the living room, right by the front door, though I knew I fell asleep in my room. With the door locked.

I didn't understand why my fantastical dreams led to my waking cold on the floor. But I had a feeling in my gut that my time spent with the Denali Corps would help me understand it.

So, after making sure my girlfriend got home okay after school, pressing my lips gently to her because _Bella_ deserved everything light and sweet, I walk to my new after school activity.

Emmett is lounging on the long couch, reading a comic book. "'Sup, dude?"

I drop down across from him, in the same spot I sat in last week. "Nothing, really."

How could I explain to him that I had a habit of sleepwalking when my girlfriend is the start of my sex dreams?

I had no idea how a guy like Emmett would respond to something like that.

Eleazar enters the room, a wide grin on his face. He looks like a doctor on the soap operas that Ma watches. It's entirely unsettling.

"Who wants to go first?"

Emmett volunteers and is steered towards a machine hooked up to electrodes. Eleazar explains the test to both of us as he glues the wires to Emmett's face and neck.

Watching Emmett take the test is interesting. He's the kind of guy that loves instant gratification – and he gets frustrated and impatient easily.

I can tell that he rushes through the test even as he struggles with it.

When it's my turn, I have an easier go of it, though only marginally. The images are fuzzy and the machine I'm hooked up to goes frantic with the nerves reflecting in my elevated heart rate.

Why am I doing this shit? Why did I sign that contract?

I knew a lot of it had to do with Bella and Izzy.

Probably too much.

But I couldn't feel bad about turning my life around for a girl – not really, anyway. There was a pull that I felt to her that isn't sexual at all.

Like my mind needs to be closer to her.

I feel freer, stronger - just more everything when I'm around her.

She had already become a visceral part of me.

Eleazar reviews our sketchbooks, frowning slightly. "You know, psychics _are_ supposed to be more telepathic than this."

Emmett shrugs. "What can I say, man? The only pathic I am is sexypathic."

Eleazar is not amused. "Irina can only project. Perhaps you two are projectors…"

He releases us and Emmett and I go our own ways – at least, I go to Bella's house.

Something had been bugging me.

I never saw her parents, except for that one time.

Never a car, never a light on when she got home.

No calls.

And Dad said that her father was missing.

Hands deep in my pockets, I pace on the sidewalk, noting the one light on in the far left side of the house, upstairs – Bella's room.

Is nobody else living here?

I decide not to bother Bella; after all, maybe her parents work later than mine. And did I really want her sick fuck of a father to be around her in the first place?

Alice is chipper when I get home, cooing into her phone at that underhanded asshole Jasper. But she's happy.

And as long as she's happy, I don't have to kick his ass.

Part of me, though, is hoping that I'll have that opportunity.

After a particularly rousing – and relaxing – shower, I collapse in my bed.

My thoughts are a mix between worry over Bella's safety in that seemingly empty house and concern over how Izzy gets any amount of rest as she is always on guard.

This girl consumes my thoughts.

And my body.

Before I fall asleep, I make sure to lock my door and force the back of my desk chair under the door knob. My sleep is restless; I can feel myself tossing and turning and sweat drips down my back and along my hairline.

And when I wake, the sky filtering in from an unfamiliar window, is still dark and filled by the moon.

My hands run through my hair and I breathe out through my nose, sitting up smoothly and observing my surroundings.

Empty walls.

Hardwood floor.

Darkened room. Except for the one on my right. The one with the faint white light reaching under the doorway and settling on my fingers.

I hardly even hesitate as I stand and crack open the door.

And there she is.

Her body is curled tight in on itself, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face lax in peaceful sleep. Her dark hair spills around her and the strap of her camisole slips down her shoulders. I am privy to enticing expanses of milky skin - thighs, stomach, arms and back.

I stand beside her bed before I can stop myself.

I don't even remember my feet moving.

In fact, I'm pretty sure they didn't.

My hand acts for itself, tucking a long lock of hair behind her tiny ear.

Bella sighs in her sleep.

Sighs my name.

I can't explain it, the rush of feeling that flows through me.

But I do know that I am consumed by the firm conviction that Bella and Izzy are _mine_.

It's more than a connection.

It's like she was born for me or I was made for her.

I don't even stop myself as I lay beside her over the warm blankets, my arm draping over the dip of her tiny waist, my hand settling on the curve of her hip and my nose buried in the waves of her hair.

For the first time in a long time, I fall asleep quickly. I don't dream. I don't move.

And I wake beside my girlfriend, my front pressed tight to her back, somehow under the covers and in the same place I went to sleep.

Bella isn't awake yet.

I fully expect to ear the clanging of dishes from the kitchen or the sound of water on tile from a distant bathroom.

But the house is eerily fucking silent.

Empty.

My chest hurts.

This sweet girl had been living by herself.

Fending for herself.

For how long?

And where did her parents run off to?

Sun spills into the room, gradually crossing onto Bella's face.

Her nose twitches, her breathing picks up by one increment and her lashes flutter against her cheeks. My mind files away the movements and focusing on the task at hand.

Where the fuck are my girlfriend's parents?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. I'm falling asleep posting this, which is really sad because it's only midnight and I'm still a teenager and aren't we supposed to have NightOwlPowers, or something?**

**Speaking of age, I think it's really cool how all of us are connected by the fandom even though our ages are, most likely, not similar? So, if you review, let me know your age! I'm 18 and I want to know my Rioteers!**

**Back to the NightOwlPowers, it seems our Edward doesn't have those. He does, however, have several names – Sleepwalkerward, Stalkerward, Psychicward, Punkward, Fuckhawtward, Mohawkward. Really, all of those have been mentioned to me lol**

**On to reviews!**

**angelari7 – Alice is still 15, almost 16. Bella/Izzy is 16, almost 17**

**love4allpplz – I dub thee, the creator of Mohawkward!**

**Cici G – I thought it was super important for Edward to consider both of his girls!**

**KissMeI'mScottish – I'll take your word for it lol If they ever need to get out of the contract, that is.**

**Kinsano – Pssh, Edward is perfect for everyone! Lol**

**cullen freak8888 – Annnnnd, nope, Felix will not be making a reappearance at this point. Perhaps his name, though lol**

**dreamzuvedward – I give myself so many headaches when I write Bella and Izzy lol I'm glad people are loving it though. Do a double take again!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – You made a country sound like my midnight snack. I praise you. I am not worthy lol Bella and Izzy will remain in one body!**

**Kaygou – I feel for Edward though! He has two women to please and Lord knows most men have trouble with keeping one happy lol**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – I have a vague idea for sexy time details lol I don't know how I'll swing it, but I will. As for Bella/Izzy in this story? My reference is a dark haired Emma Roberts or Emily Browning because they both can pull off the tough girl and the young, innocent girl.**

**james3142 – I'd marry this Edward if he was real lol I love updating this story! And Edward is totally going for the win, like, all the time.**

**And extra special shout out to the first review of the last chapter….. vampyregirl86 – Wasn't Chris Evans also in Push with Dakota Fanning? God, he so hot in every movie he's in lol Human Torch can set me on fire anytime! I'll try to give chapters where the relationship is the focus but I do, of course, want the story to move along.**

**I have big plans, Rioteers. Big, big plans. Inset evil laugh if you so desire.**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own up to my teenage hormones writing certain parts of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"_So tell me what do I need _

_When words lose their meaning  
>I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me<br>Yeah, stumble 'til you crawl  
>Sinking into sweet uncertainty."<em>

_~ Jimmy Eat World_

The first few moments of waking are filled with peace as my body slowly becomes alert. It's one of the only times when Izzy is simply relaxed, stretching in her own way as I point our toes down and arch our back, feeling the satisfying crack of our joints and the release of tension from our muscles.

I take my time opening my eyes, blinking into the soft bright light of the room.

Warmth moves away from my back.

I scream.

_What the fuck? What?_

_ Someone is here, in our bed._

_ What the fuck?_

I struggle to untangle myself from the covers, gasping out a quiet scream when strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me to the bed. The warmth is back, secure against my spine. "Shhh, Bella. Bella it's me," a low, smooth voice whispers in my ear, lips touching the lobe and brushing against my hair.

My body relaxes and I melt back into Edward, happy to simply fall into another slumber. His hand gently rubs my hipbone.

_What is he doing here? How the fuck did he get in?_

Both were rather good questions; Izzy had made it a point to ritually lock the doors and windows in every room and, as far as I knew, Edward doesn't have a key. There is literally no way he could have gotten into my house, let alone my locked bedroom.

My hand moves to grasp Edward's where his fingers had been tapping against my stomach. I smooth my palm over his knuckles. "How did you get in here?"

Izzy mocks me. _Stop being so fucking sweet. _

_ I'm sure there's a good reason._

_ We're dating a fucking psycho! I knew he was too good-_

"I'm not sure about that," Edward says quietly, uncertainly. "I've been known to sleepwalk, but this is something else."

I furrow my brows, still blinking sleep away from my eyes as I hum low in my throat. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," he sighs, pressing his face into the nape of my neck. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things."

_He's fucking crazy!_

_ No crazier than we are, Izzy. He, at least, has one personality._

Edward's arms tighten around me. "I do have a question for you, though."

Something about the tone of his voice makes me tense – it's not particularly harsh or inquisitive. It's almost too casual.

"What's that?"

The silence between us is thick – like an elephant is hanging around my closet and neither of us want to point it out because then the animal would charge.

"How long have you been living alone?" He finally asks.

I release a breath.

There were so many other ways he could have asked and Edward opted for the least invasive.

_Least invasive? How is any of this shit his business?_

_ Are you kidding me? God, I hate that you're not a morning person._

_ I hate that you're not a night owl. Really, what self-respecting almost seventeen year old actually goes to sleep at eleven? It's pathetic!_

_ It's responsible!_

_ Lame._

_ Oh, whatever._

Izzy growls at me and disappears from my forefront.

I bite my lip and turn over so I'm facing Edward.

I hadn't prepared myself for what Edward looks like in the morning – something about his slightly flushed cheeks, heavy eyes and mussed hair sent a pang into my heart. Even the light stubble along his jaw line made my mouth dry.

It was unfair he looked so perfect so early in the day.

I can't stop myself from tracing the faint crease on his cheek from one of my pillows. "Less than two weeks."

His eyes close, his lips press together. "Should have known. I should have fucking known. Thought it was so fucking weird when there was never a car and the lights-"

I press my fingers over his lips, stopping his muttering. "I never told you, Edward. It's not a big deal."

And it wasn't anymore. Except for the bills that all arrived earlier this week in the mail, everything was fine. It's not like I had much interaction with my pseudo parents in the first place.

His hands tighten on my waist. "It's a huge deal. How are you eating? You're so tiny already."

I feel my face heating in a flush. "I eat."

Edward frowns, though. "A vegetarian, too. There's no way your getting enough nutrition. Do you have to take vitamins?"

_Of course he would ask that. He's so smart._

I didn't want to admit that I ran out of supplemental vitamins earlier this week or that I couldn't afford to replace them if I wanted to have heat, too. "No. I don't need vitamins," I lie.

He doesn't look convinced but lets it slide.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've seen my parents," I reply by way of explanation.

Fury flashes in Edward's eyes. "Yeah. I have seen _him,_" he spits.

I'm taken aback by the venom in his normally gentle voice and know exactly what he saw – Felix that night at the hospital fundraiser dinner. I'd almost forgot about it.

My hand reaches up and smoothes back his wild hair. Not styled, his hair is a riot, sticking up in mindless tufts. It's endearing and extremely attractive. "That's over now."

Edward holds my eyes for a long moment, reading for truth in my returning gaze. He still appears skeptical so I continue, swallowing thickly. "Not since I was very little," I tell him. "My mother, Chelsea, stopped him. He only got touchy when he had a few drinks and even then, I've had Izzy to stop him. He's…he is the reason why I'm two people."

Edward turns his head and presses a gentle, intimate kiss on the palm of my hand. "I'm glad he's gone," he confesses. "But I'm sorry you're all alone in this big house."

As he said it, I could almost see a light bulb go off in his head and a new message read behind his eyes – _But you won't be alone here ever again._

_ He's totally going to sneak out, isn't he?_

_ You bet your ass he will._

_ That's so sweet._

Edward squeezes my hand and I realize, quite suddenly, how close our bodies are. Awareness slams into me; my thighs are pressed into his, our stomachs close, our breath mingling.

My heart begins to pound and I feel color bloom on my cheeks. We hadn't done much by way of physical expression – certainly no bases crossed – but now, on Friday morning, an hour before school, I wanted nothing more than to round a few bases.

_What's wrong with me?_

_ Right? I thought you were me for a minute. Who knew the vegan princess could crave some meat?_

"What's got you blushing so much?" Edward murmurs, tracing a finger over the curve of my cheek. Something about the impish glint in his eye tells me he knows exactly what is on my mind.

Edward hardly waits before leaning forward and brushing his lips across mine.

I jerk back, slapping a hand over my mouth before he can seduce me into a wonderful make out session.

His brows burrow, meeting up in the middle, as one side of his lips quirk up. "Bella?"

"Morning breath," I whisper, barely lifting my hand from my mouth. My mouth didn't feel fuzzy thanks to the double brushing I'm fond of, but still – I wouldn't want to scare away my first boyfriend with dragon breath.

"Baby, I just woke up, too. Let me kiss you," he laughs, prying my hand away from my face.

Stroking my fingers, he leans in again, this time pulling my bottom lip into his own mouth and softly suckling on the trapped skin. I gasp and, hands shaking slightly, dig my fingers into his wild hair, pulling myself closer.

Edward lets his tongue trace over my lips, leaning over me with one hand on my waist and the other on the pillow beside me. He pulls away when I wiggle my head, needing air desperately. He presses his forehead against mine. "I should go."

I nod.

He should go.

We had school.

And I think we both knew that as innocent as our kisses were, they could easily lead up to something neither of us were prepared for. And, what did I really know about Edward? I only knew that he was a sweet, protective, slightly hostile, sarcastic boy who dressed like a true punk – I knew nothing of his history with girls.

A pit opened in the bottom of my stomach.

Oh God. How many girls had he been with?

_Why does that matter?_

_ It doesn't…well, it does. Sort of. _

_ Whatever. You care and I don't. Experience isn't a bad thing!_

Izzy is right, of course. But it still seemed like something I needed to know before I let anything move forward physically. I resolve to solve it after school – rather, after Denali.

Edward kisses my cheek and rolls off the bed. "I'll be back to walk you to school, okay?"

I sit up and hug my knees to my chest, observing him in my room; his large body making my furniture look tiny, his hair setting off my lilac wall paint. He somehow fit.

"Baby?"

I smile at him, loving this term of endearment; he made me feel small and fragile and the word felt intimate.

"Hmm?"

"How the fuck do I get out of here?" He laughs.

_Of course. How did he get in here again?_

_ Sleepwalking._

_ Right._

"I'll show you out then," I say, pushing the sheets off my body and standing, freezing when I feel both the cold air of the room and Edward's hot gaze. I glance down at my body, remembering the tiny white shorts with black polka dots and the light, almost sheer white camisole that flutters around my hips.

My face heats when I realize that I'm revealing a lot of skin.

And the fact that I'm not wearing a bra.

I cross my arms over my chest tightly, turning away from Edward and eying the thin black robe hanging off my desk chair.

Just as I reach for it, Edward's hoarse voice stops me. "Don't," he rasps, stepping closer, his eyes roving every inch of my body before smoldering my eyes. His fingers twitch as he lines our bare toes up and his hands move to squeeze my waist. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

My breathing stutters.

_He knows it's me._

_ Of course he does, Bella,_ Izzy whispers, a faint voice in my head. _Can't you feel our connection to him? It's like a string is pulling us together. He knows us._

I consider her words as Edward's hands, warm and slightly rough, run up and down my arms. There did seem to be a certain draw that I felt to Edward – exactly like a string or a chain. I felt my body unconsciously leaning towards his and I didn't even bother fighting it; it felt right.

Edward's hands move back to my waist, his thumbs slowly, softly, rubbing my ribs, just under my breasts. His lower lip is trapped tightly between his teeth and his eyes are shamelessly trained on the skin that stretches across my collarbones, my upper chest. Even his breathing picks up slightly.

_He totally wants to touch us._

_ I know._

_ Are you going to let him or do I need to fucking alter?_

_ I'm…going to let him._

Hesitantly, I move my hands to wrap around his wrists and guide his much larger palms to rest over the tops of my breasts.

I think we both gasp in air and Edward's eyes snap up to meet mine, wide and shaded with desire.

And then, so slowly I hardly notice, his palms rub over my chest lightly; my body responds eagerly, nipples tightening under fabric, goose bumps erupting on my flesh. Tentatively, his fingers press against me, squeezing softly and then growing stronger in confidence – and I realize, very suddenly, that Edward had never done this before.

He'd never been with a girl.

_How is that possible?_

Izzy had no answer, too focused on the sensations running through our body – a certain heating of flesh, warmth pooling between our thighs, heart thundering in our chest.

Edward steps even closer until our hips almost touch, his hands testing the weight of my breasts and his fingers lightly circling my nipples.

It all feels so good.

So, when my alarm clock blares from the other side of the room and when Edward jumps back with pink ears in response, disappointment floods my mind.

_I didn't want it to end._

_ Me either. Let's skip school,_ Izzy eagerly agrees, passing on images of faceless naked bodies writhing against each other. I have no idea where she got the detailed pictures and I honestly don't want to know.

I look up at Edward, apologetic. "I guess we woke up before the alarm," I say, passing by him and slapping the top of the alarm clock.

_Calm down, Princess. The alarm clock didn't do anything to you._

_ Yes, it did. It ruined-_

_ Oh, so you really did like what lover boy was doing. I get it. He is fucking skilled._

Edward chuckles from across the room, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his sleep pants. I don't allow my gaze to linger on his groin, though Izzy urges me too. "I should go," he says again, sounding so certain about it.

And I blush, nodding, feeling bashful and bold. "You should."

Edward grins once and walks out the door, calling over his shoulder. "I'll figure the way out. You just stay there or I'll be tempted to come back."

I giggle, knowing he hears it and enjoying the giddy feeling flooding my chest.

When I hear the front door slam, I throw myself onto my bed, sheets that smell like his cologne, and laugh. I feel so jovial, so light, so free despite the darker circumstances surrounding me.

My breasts still tingle from his touch, my body throbbing for him, as I step into a fast shower, marinating in pomegranate berry body wash. Izzy and I hardly squabble over what to wear for the day, as we are both still riding the high Edward left us on.

_He should sleep over every night. _

_ He should fucking sneak in every night, too. So dangerous. _

_ He's warm._

_ He's horny, too. When can we get naked with him?_

I blush at Izzy's passing thoughts, surprised by my own desire to fulfill her fantasies, as I pull on dark plum sheer tights under my school skirt. After applying a soft layer of rosy eye shadow and slicking on Chap Stick, I rush out the door, grabbing my school bag at the last minute. As I wrap a quirky crushed velvet scarf around my neck, I spot Edward waiting for me across the street.

_There he is._

_ Looking so edible. Let's lick him._

Ignoring the very vivid images assaulting my mind, I rush across the intersection, not bothering to look both ways as I am so intent on being in his embrace again.

I don't feel the low vibrations in the ground.

I don't hear the high-pitched blaring of a horn being blared.

All I see is Edward, his eyes widening in horror.

His lips forming my name.

And Izzy's image in front of me, tugging on my hands, her own body totally transparent – and I know she's not real, know she's not really there because she simply can't be.

But I know she's trying to save me.

Trying to get me out of the way.

Her voice is screaming in my head, _Move!Run!Move!Move!Dosomething!_

I'm frozen, staring straight forward, at her and at Edward.

And when I finally do see the huge bread truck barreling towards me in my peripherals, I'm not scared.

Because, suddenly, Edward is there, too, taking Izzy's place.

His arms are around me, crushing me to him and we both stand and wait to be hit.

Only, it doesn't happen.

Because right when the truck should have crushed us both, there was a loud _popping_ noise and we are standing across the street, watching the bread truck run a stop sign.

And Edward is weak on his feet.

His nose is bleeding on one side, though I know for a fact that he wasn't hit.

We're alive.

We shouldn't be.

But I saw it all happening, like in slow motion replays on Sports Center.

I was standing in the middle of the street, about to be hit.

Edward _popped_ up beside me with a very distinct, low _poof_.

Then he gathered me up and we _popped_ back to his side of the street.

With seconds to spare.

And Izzy saw it to.

_I'm not crazy. We both saw that._

Obviously shaken, Izzy replies quietly. _Lover boy just saved our lives…by…teleporting._

And then, I feel myself fading, giving over to Izzy's control because I'm too overwhelmed. My vision fades.

With a certain tenderness that Bella pulls off without even trying, I reach up and touch lover boy's cheek, wiping away the blood from under his nose.

Edward's hands are hard on my waist, his fingers digging in to my sides hard enough to leave bruises as he leans heavily against a light pole.

"What the hell was that?"

He shakes his head, staring at me like I'm made of gold or some shit. "You're here, too," he sighs, relief evident in his voice.

I quirk up my brow. "I never leave."

And then he tugs me to him, his hips tight on mine, his lips hard and almost angry as he kisses me. I know he's not being gentle because he can't – there's too much fear and stress flowing through him.

So, I throw myself into his intense, dangerous kiss, letting my teeth dig into his lips and not caring that a slow trickle of blood from his nose is smearing across my upper lip. I pull hard on his perfect, sexy Mohawk and celebrate with my body that I'm still alive.

His hands drift down to my ass and, in a move that is inappropriate for public, let alone a foggy Friday morning, he pushes me against a fence and devours my lips, my cheeks, my neck, sucking hard on the skin below my ear.

Marking me.

Reassuring him that Bella and I are still alive.

Eventually he stops, loosening his grip slightly and staring me directly in the eyes. "We need to go to Denali," he informs me, leaving no room for argument.

I'm a bit thrown off by his intensity. "What the fuck?"

I really don't like that fucking place.

Bella is silent, shaken, giving me no back up.

"The fuck I am going to that place."

"Izzy. Did you just see what happened?"

"What, that whole Houdini act? Yeah, what the fuck of it?"

Edward raises his brows. "That's something they should know."

"_They_ don't have to know fuck."

"What just happened is not normal."

"You're not normal. What eighteen year old boy takes the logical fucking road when he has his very _ready_ girlfriend in front of him?" I ask, hinting to the fact that I wouldn't mind one fucking bit if he decided we should go back to Bella's room and use up all the left over adrenaline from the last ten minutes.

"You're so stubborn. Look, you can either come with me or go to school. But I need to find out what the fuck just happened, Izzy. Because people don't just _do_ what I did."

_He's right, _Bella whispers before fading back out, quietly observing.

Fuck.

I hate being wrong.

"Let's go," I sigh, slipping away from him and beginning in the direction of the Denali Corps house.

Edward rushes to catch up with me. "Wait. I need-"

I stop, tilting my head up at him.

And I sort of know what's going through his mind.

He's not dealing with Bella, who is totally in touch with her emotions.

He's dealing with _me_.

I stroke his fingers. "What do you need?"

Edward watches me for a long moment. "I just need to be close to you," he says, draping his arm heavily across my waist.

_He needs reassurance._

_ I know._

_ I messed up._

_ Everybody fucks up Bella. I should have been paying more attention, too._

There's no way I can let her feel bad about it. Even if she was looking at Edward, I should have been aware of what she was doing and her surroundings.

That's my job.

And today, I failed.

Maybe going to Denali would be the right, appropriate thing to do.

I'm not sure I could deal with the stupid high school kids, anyway.

We're quiet on the walk, Edward's arm heavy around me as I quickly adjust my hair, pulling it over my shoulder to cover his mark from prying eyes. It's not that I'm not proud of it, but I don't necessarily want anyone to know it's there – it's simply mine and Edward's. I'm not sure I even want to share it with Bella.

_When he marks you, that one will be just yours, too._

Bella is amused. _What makes you think he'll mark me?_

_ You think he won't?_

_I think he knows how to treat each of us,_ she replies in a slow murmur.

Maybe she's right. Edward is pretty smart.

And he has an uncanny knack for knowing what alter he's dealing with.

Edward grins at me when I secure my hair in a low side-ponytail, winking at me with a cocky gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up," I tell him as we step up the stairs of the Denali house.

And I'm instantly on high fucking alert.

The hair on my arms stands up and my back straightens, my shoulders rolling back and my chin becoming level with the floor – a totally different posture for a totally different alter.

The house is quiet as we step in and scan our cards; the sharp click of the locks shoots through the first floor, ominous and startling after such an eventful morning.

"It's dead in here," I say lowly.

Edward squints down the hallway, his arm hooked over my hip.

Then, just as we are about to investigate further, the confident clacking of heels on hardwood sound through the house.

Tanya steps around the corner, shuffling a pile of papers and looking at each of us expectantly. "You guys are early."

"There was a…incident," Edward says.

Tanya's perfect brows raise. "Did you want to talk to anyone in particular? I'm afraid our associate, Dr. Marcus, won't be in until next week."

Edward shakes his head and I purse my lips. "We need to talk to whoever runs all the psychic shit around here. The head honcho," I say, shifting my weight and looking directly into Tanya's clear blue gaze.

I am overcome with the feeling that I can trust her – right now, at least. She might not prove to be all the loyal in the future.

_How can you say that?_

_ It's true. Carmen and Eleazar might be her family, but she's smarter than she looks. Right now, we can trust her. Or, you can. _

"Eleazar isn't in at the moment, but Carmen is. Come with me, you guys."

Tanya leads us down a new hallway and into a room that wasn't shown on the initial tour – a sort of very casual living room with a decked out kitchen on the far wall. Warm burnt orange paint sets of cherry wood cabinets, steel appliances and buttery granite. The living room itself has a large television and entertainment center, a deep brown leather L shaped couch and a cherry coffee table riddled with magazines, books, drawers full of secrets and a universal remote.

Carmen is behind the granite island, stirring a pot on the electric stove. The room smells of vanilla, cinnamon and tea. She glances up, looking at Edward and I – with his arm still around me – with a knowing smile. "Would anyone want chai tea?"

_I'd say yes normally, but you can't stand it._

_ That shit is disgusting and you know it. I'm convinced you drink it to look cool._

_ One does not look cool drinking anything from Starbucks._

Tanya smiles gratefully. "Yes, please."

When Carmen and Tanya are both sipping on their tall mugs and Edward and I are seated in the corner of the couch, Carmen clears her throat. "What can I do for you?"

And then Edward launches into his story – how he'd seen me, then the truck and wanting to get to me on time and then suddenly just being _there_ and _back_ with me safe in his arms and his head light and dizzy. "I don't know," he says as he sits back, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Maybe I imagined it, but I swear my feet didn't move."

"They didn't. And there was fucking _poof_ to boot."

Carmen is nodding slowly while Tanya looks impressed. "That's apportation if I've ever heard it."

The word, while slightly clinical, seems to settle on Edward's broad shoulders like a blanket. It fits him snugly, though he clearly questions what it is, his heavy brows furrowed and his mouth pulled down at the corners.

"Apportation?"

Tanya shuffles through her papers, smiling eagerly. "I've heard of this," she says quickly. "It's very rare, too. Only a few people in history ever claimed to do it and half of them were fakes. But real apportation? It's amazing. It's literally being able to move yourself _and_ other people with your mind. And for you, Edward, it seems to be innate."

Carmen rinses her mug and seats herself on the far side of the couch. "Has anything like this happened before?"

Something in her body language is calming, a certain gentleness in her expression that sets alarms off in my mind.

_I don't trust these people for one second, _I think, belatedly realizing that Bella is willfully disagreeing, insisting quietly that Carmen seems like a good person.

I ignore her, paying attention fiercely to my surroundings.

Edward has closed his eyes and tilted his head back, drawing my attention to the smooth bump of his Adam's apple. He speaks, his voice more rumbling due to the angle of his head. "I think so," he answers slowly.

"You think so."

"Yeah."

Carmen shifts, glancing at Tanya who has pulled out a sleek silver tape recorder and is furiously jotting down notes. "What makes you think that?"

"Sometimes….Sometimes I wake up in places I didn't go to sleep in."

"Like sleep walking?"

Edward shrugs, clearly uncertain. He looks at me, his brows drawn in the middle. "I always thought so," he says. "But now, I'm not so sure."

"You said your nose bled?"

Reflexively, Edward wipes under his nose. "Yeah, it did. But I hardly ever have nose bleeds. Is it because of this…apportation?"

The word is clumsy on his tongue but filled with intrigue. He wants to know more.

_He knows it fits him,_ Bella says.

Carmen nods once, thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe. I would think so. Perhaps because you were conscious of the decision to want to save Bella," she motions to me. "The mind works in wondrous ways. Your apportation has always been there and has been acting by itself for a long, long time. Until today, the distance you traveled was always minimal and in relaxed circumstances – while you were sleeping. It's possible that now that you know, we'll be able to train this ability like a muscle."

"How would we even begin to test apportation, Carmen?" Tanya asks, chewing on her top lip.

"Start with the research," Carmen answers, standing. "I'll go figure out how we'll go about this." She smiles reassuringly at Edward. "Will you two be okay here for a while? There's the television, of course, and several game consoles in the draws of the coffee table. Food in the fridge, if you want anything. Think of this space as your own."

And then she and Tanya eagerly leave, passing papers back and forth as they quickly walk down the hallway.

When their voices fade from the room, I look at Edward with a raised chin.

He has a faraway look in his eyes, slightly disbelieving – as if everything he had ever thought was suddenly taken from him, turned around, and given back with new instructions on how to think about everything.

_There's a word for it, what he did to save us._

_Fucking teleporting or apportation, I don't care. But now, he's lab rat number one. And there's nothing anyone can do about it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first off, I _really_ suck. It's been, what, three weeks since my last update? I would hit myself if I had the courage to do it! In my defense, it's been a crazy few weeks – finals, graduation, getting a job. And this chapter wasn't easy to write – this is my third and final edit. But you guys know me, I'd never just abandon my story!**

**So, now that I've unnecessarily defended myself, I'll tell you that _apportation_ is somewhere on the internet and I've had everyone's little powers planned from day one. We'll find out everything we need to know in due time ;)**

**And on to reviews from my amazing, loyal Rioteers….:**

**.wonder – the update is heeeeeeeeere!**

**Dinotopian – Good guess, but astral projecting is more like….being in one room and casting your spirit out of your body to look or go somewhere else.**

**Dreamzuvedward – hmmmm should they have sleepovers? Time shall tell!**

**angelari7 - *dingdingding* Yes! I guess it is like Harry Potter! I'm the worst fan in the world though because I've only seen the HP movies. I keep meaning to read the books….**

**Mdizzle181 – Ah, another youngin' like me own self. Thanks for reading!**

**Maysnrs – 28 isn't old! Lol Yes, Sleepwalkerpunkward is very sweet. I keep meaning to make him for assholish!**

**Cici G – I thought it was important to make Bella and Izzy into two distinct characters, including abilities!**

**cullen freak8888 – Uhmmmm close enough? Without the whole take-over-the-world bit, lol**

**kaygou – happy belated birthday!**

**james3142 – No Volturi in this story! Lol There's totally a story behind the made-for-eachother thing!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – another right guess! Man, you guys are good!**

**Sarahsauruswrex – I'm still getting around to watching Suckerpunch so don't ruin it for me! Lol I loved Emily Browing in A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

**Veronica Carlie Cullen – Happy belated birthday to you too! In the hospital, Izzy touched the computer and had an instant flashback of who used it before her.**

**Conejita Luna – Edward's sooo possessive. He's always saying "my girlfriend" this and "my girlfriend" that lol**

**vampyregirl86 – Push was so good! Lol Now I've got a thing for Chris Pine – he's in that new Star Trek movie and the Princess Diaries 2….**

**And super special shout out to…. Twilight Rocker 12 for the first review of the last chapter! Another 18 year old, too. Yes, I love me some Sims…..on Facebook lol I liked the first half of Hush Hush. Then I got bored? Yes, Edward is a teleporter person!**

**Alright, well, I'm hungry so I'm going to have some cold pizza and caffeinated soda from last nights graduation party. And then, I'm going to nap! And then, I'm going to get started on the next chapter. Now that I'm not in school, the chapters should be coming quicker. Maybe even something by this Friday?**

**As always, be brutally honest.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't even own my cellphone - I'm just riding on my mom's plan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"_Change all the facts, zero me out  
>Buried in your wreckage, fallen down<br>If I had a chance to understand how to get through, give it up again."_

_~Cherri Bomb_

_You really think he's a lab rat?_

_ We all are. Everyone who signed that stupid contract is._

Bella seems to sit back in my mind, thinking about this. I purse my lips as I follow her thought process, the sort of mild horror as she realize how strapped down she's made us with that contract – but it's my fault, too. I could have stopped her from signing it.

I didn't.

The advantages of being in this group, of being paid by Denali Corps to be tested, far outweigh the disadvantages – the money, the knowledge and, most of all, the _control_ we will gain from what we learn here.

And control is what we've wanted all along.

Not just control from Bella's _knowing_; control from our home situation, control over our – her – personality disorder.

It was worth it.

It still is worth it.

_Chill. You know I'm not going to let anything too fucked up happen to us._

Bella calms slightly, coming down from her easily frazzled state. _Right. I know that. Of course. _

I glance at lover boy, who's head has now migrated into his hands, his fingers digging into the sides of his sexy little Mohawk, and frown, crossing my arms over my chest. I can't tell if he, too, is having a minor panic attack or not.

I shove my foot against his, leaning back into the corner of the couch, the leather cradling my back snugly. "What's wrong with you?"

Lazily, he kicks his foot back at me, shrugging slightly and turning his eyes up at me. "Nothing," he mutters.

His deep voice sends chills down my arms, thrilling me to the core. I never thought that Bella or I would be attracted to anyone, let alone someone near our age at this point in our life. I thought the truly scarring episodes of abuse in our past would have made us afraid of men – and to an extent, that was true. We are both naturally wary of anyone with dark hair and a broad build.

In all honesty, I thought we might even be lesbians at one point as no guy had ever excited us.

And then Edward came around.

And I want nothing more than to jump in his lap right now and attach myself to his lips. I'm aware that I'm turning out to be more aggressive than Bella is in the physical sense – and I suppose it makes sense as I'm the more physically active out of the two of us. That's not to say that Bella isn't in love with the feeling of Edward's hands on our body, because she is, but I crave it.

I want the closeness.

I want the heat.

I _need _it and I never thought I would.

It doesn't make me feel weak to need him, though, and I was almost certain that it would.

My fingers twitch as Edward's eyes remain on mine, my lips parting when his pupils widen slightly – we're on the same page.

The same lust.

And right now, we're alone in a secluded room hours and hours before the rest of the group is due to meet for the annual Friday sessions.

At nearly the same time, we move towards each other, Edward's hands grasping under our ribs, my legs automatically parting so that my knees are on either side of his narrow hips.

Hot, moist lips slide against my own, his tongue boldly tracing the seam of my mouth – not asking for permission, but rather _taking_ permission and meeting my own tongue seductively.

I think I moan.

_Oh, God - he tastes good._

And then, like before, it feels like Bella and I kind of merge into one person. It's such a seamless transition that when our thoughts collide, they create a collage; I don't know if its my hands grasping the hair at the nape of his neck or if Bella is making our hips twitch against his.

_Have to be – Closer, so much closer – Breathe, breathe, don't let him leave – Yes, in through the nose, tilt the head – That's perfect._

Sterling's hands slide firmly around my back and pull me tightly to him so there is hardly room for air between us – so tight I can acutely feel each of his ribs against my own. I fall more deeply into his kiss, my eyes closed, giving myself to him as completely as I can in this moment.

And then the moment is ruined with a bucket of icy water in the form of Emmett's loud voice calling, "Hot damn! Even the air in here is rated R!"

Edward and I break apart and suddenly, I'm back in my own body, Izzy observing through my eyes as Edward glares hotly at Emmett, still holding me against his body, though some space is between our hips and chests.

I meekly bury my face in the crook of Edward's neck, feeling my cheeks heat in embarrassment.

_God, that was out of control._

_ Control is overrated._

_ We were just caught!_

I can almost feel Izzy shrug. _So, what? It was hot. And how can you be preoccupied with being caught when we were…joined in our minds?_

_ We were, weren't we?_

_ It's like we were one person for a second. That only happens with him._

_ I wonder why?_

_ Maybe….Maybe it's just him. And the connection between us and him. _

I consider the connection – and I do feel it, almost like a little chain drawing us together, to be closer, between Edward and us. It's palpable. It's real. And, it's way too soon to be feeling it; but none of us can stop it. I wonder if he feels it too.

Almost as if he's responding to my thoughts, Edward's hand comes up to cradle the back of my head, resting on my hair so that my forehead remains pressed into the taut muscles of his shoulder.

I feel the vibrations of his voice when he speaks to Emmett, his voice nearly hostile and tense – even while he is gently holding me, his hands protective on my body. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Emmett laughs. "Hey, man. Chill out. It's Friday. I'm just here like I'm supposed to be."

"But what are you doing _here_?"

"Huh? Oh. Irina sent me in here. Man, she's hot, you know?"

Edward doesn't comment, merely hugs me closer for a second before slowly helping me shift off his lap.

During the transition, I note the distinct differences in the way he treats me – and Izzy – and the way he treats other people. And, I realize with a start, he does it naturally. He completely drops his harsh demeanor for me.

I smile slightly at him with he pushes my bangs off my face, his other hand compulsively tapping out a stucco rhythm with his fingers - another trait that shows itself around other people, but not me. Possibly nerves?

I instantly drop my analysis, though, as Rosalie saunters into the room, swishing her hair over her shoulder as she passes Emmett; the tips of her blond hair hit his chest and his body kind of shivers. "She's not that hot," she tells the room, not an ounce of envy in her voice.

_That is a girl who knows how attractive she is._

_ Knows it and knows how to fucking use it._

Emmett's mouth drops open. "The hell she isn't!"

Rosalie spins on her heel, poking him in the chest, dead center. "Her boobs aren't even real, idiot. And neither is her hair. Or her tan."

Emmett raises his dark brows. "And how would you know?"

Rosalie stands straight and gestures one hand to herself. "Because all of _this_ is real."

"Oh, please, Rosie," Jasper snorts as he shuffles into the room, his hands deep in his pockets as he slouches over to the fridge. "You spend two hours in the bathroom everyday making _that_ look the way it does."

"Shut up, Jasper. Nobody was talking to you."

"They don't need to talk to me, sis."

"Dude's right. He just says shit."

Jasper nods at Emmett. "And the shit I say is right."

Edward scoffs, his fingers now tapping my knee. The noise draws attention to us and Jasper smirks knowingly. I just know, by the way Jasper's gaze lingers on my mouth, that my lips are swollen and red and that Edward's look no better.

Jasper wisely doesn't comment and he doesn't have time to as Carmen, with her sleek bob, walks briskly into the room, smiling widely. "Oh, good, you're all here. Sit, sit, everyone."

Rosalie and Emmett make a point to sit far, far away from each other and Jasper opts for a seat on the other side of Emmett and the tension in the room is thick – tension between Rosalie and Emmett, between Jasper and Edward and unresolved tension between Edward and I.

I guess that's the price you pay when you stick five teenagers in a room together.

What I can't understand is why Edward and Jasper still seem to have a problem with each other even after they resolved their issue about Alice.

_We don't have to understand it, _Izzy says.

_We just have to make sure they don't kill each other._

_ Easier said than fucking done._

Carmen smiles brightly, completely unaware. "So, we've tested each of you with the initial telepathy exam this week and the results were pretty consistent. Bella scored the highest, again, and Emmett was the lowest. We expected as much and now that the scores are averaged for each of you, we can move on to other tests. Ideally, we would speak with each of you individually but Eleazar and I thought it would be best to keep you all in the loop with each other. We don't want any surprises for anyone. So, with that, we've already made a tentative categorization for Edward today," she pauses here and winks at Edward. "We have our very own apportation psychic with us. It's a fairly rare ability and is along the lines of science fiction teleportation-"

"Whoa, wait. He can fucking teleport?" Emmett interrupts, leaning forward and squinting at Edward. "Dude. Do it now."

Edward glares.

"Holy shit! He just did it so quick it looked like he didn't even move!"

I laugh a bit as Edward raises both brows at Emmett in disbelief.

Izzy chimes in, _I can't tell if he's fucking stupid or joking._

_ I…almost think it might be both. Or neither._

Carmen clears her throat. "Ah, anyway, what we'd like to focus on for today is introducing you guys to the training facilities here – the gym, the pool and a steel and iron room that will be used for much more advanced tests. And then we'd like to start working on a small exercise to start working on telepathy, which Irina will be handling. If you all would follow me…"

Kate meets us out in the hallway and leads our group down the hallway and into an impressive open space filled with all types of sleek gym equipment. Izzy, knowing more about physical health than I, is instantly approving of everything in the room, from the yoga mats and barbells to the complicated treadmill. Emmett, especially, seems pumped about this room.

The next room is the entrance to a large, round indoor pool that we are told is heated for the current cold months. Rosalie eyes it appreciatively and I make a note to ask if she's very involved with swimming.

_Like Barbie really fucking cares enough to-_

_ Izzy, I will be making an effort to be accepted by these people. Why can't we learn control and make friends, too? Our first friends?_

Izzy huffs, stubbornly holding onto her tired ideals that we're perfectly fine on our own – except for Edward, of course.

Neither of us can imagine life without him, despite our short time together.

He's ours.

"This last room will be used later," Carmen says as we pass a large set of metal doors. The dark silver of the metal is shined to perfection and there is a small keypad next to the door handle. Seeing that type of security opens up a pit in my stomach and both Izzy and I sense something very _wrong_ about that room. Carmen continues down the hallway, leading us to the great living room and having us sit down on the L-shaped couch again. "Now, the exercise you all are about to do will be the basics of your telepathic training. There is a game children play called _Telephone_-"

"I used to play that all the time," Emmett interjects, grinning widely. Rosalie rolls her eyes at him and I can't help but laugh a little. Emmett's jovial, almost childlike, personality is a great break from Jasper's sardonic comments and Edward's brooding, hostile outlook. Emmett simply relieves tension, especially as he winks at Rosalie and I – like he knows exactly what he's done.

I suspect that Emmett isn't nearly as happy as he pretends to be.

He might even be smarter than us all and _that's_ why he can be so carefree; because he knows more then he lets on.

Carmen laughs a bit and continues. "Yes, well, I'd like you all to hold hands-"

"Just like at camp!"

"-and Rosalie will start, then Jasper, then Emmett, Edward and finally, Bella. We want you to focus on the person beside you, okay? Try to see what they're seeing. As soon as you have an image, pass it on to the person beside you – and don't break concentration. It's very important that you keep that image as strong as you can." Carmen looks directly at me as Kate moves to the kitchen counter and shuffles several folded pieces of paper before coming to stand at Rosalie's shoulder. "Now, Bella, I want you to vocalize whatever you see as soon as you see it."

Jasper leans back, his arms crossed. "What's the point of this, exactly?"

Carmen turns to him, watching him carefully. "We want to see how accurate picture images transfer between you all. I know some of you are weaker and that's okay. We'll switch it up and make smaller groups until we get an accurate image. And then, we'll make you all stronger."

And with that last bit said, Kate shows the folded piece of paper to Rosalie, careful to keep it at an angel so that Jasper can't see what Rosalie can.

Rosalie grabs her brother's hand – while Jasper reluctantly takes Chords and Emmett, wiggling his brows, takes Edward's, who was already holding my hand – and closes her eyes. The room is quiet for a moment while Jasper and Rosalie focus on each other; until, finally, Jasper seems to be passing on the image to Emmett.

By the time Edward is trying to transfer the image to me, several minutes have passed. But it seems like my own uptake is very quick as the fuzzy image of a bright red butterfly enters my mind.

_Are butterflies red?_

_ Don't think so._

I clear my throat quietly and relay the image to Carmen, who frowns softly. "It was a Monarch. Monarchs are orange, like the one in the picture. But red is awfully close. Let's try again – Emmett, you switch places with Rosalie."

And so, we try again and this time, the result is much worse.

So Jasper and Emmett switch places, meaning that Jasper and I – the strongest in this particular field – are the start and end of the chain.

"Really try to tap into each other's mind," Carmen says encouragingly. Her voice sounds far away to me and, as hard as we're all concentrating, the result is wrong.

Carmen sighs. "Alright, Jasper and Bella pair up real quick and let's see if that doesn't help."

Edward's fingers tighten on mine for a moment before he reluctantly lets go, eying Jasper carefully as I stand across from the mirthful blond.

I hold onto one of Jasper's hands as Kate shows him a picture – and much quicker than before, an orange blossom blooms in my mind and I spit it out as fast as I can. Carmen's brows rise, impressed, before she has us try again, this time showing me the picture.

"Orangutan," Jasper says seconds later.

Kate makes a few notes in a journal while Carmen speaks, "Alright, Edward and Bella now."

Like with Jasper, the transmission of information is almost instant – however, Carmen frowns at this. "You tested as one of the weakest, Edward. Pair up with Rosalie for a moment."

This time, Edward struggles while Izzy has a hard time beating down her jealousy. _Barbie is touching what belongs to us. How can you just sit there?_

_ I know why she's touching him. Besides, she's more attracted to Emmett._

_ What?_

_ That's why she's mean to him._

_ Huh._

"A…heart?" Rosalie asks, her perfect brows furrowed as she looks at Carmen for approval.

"No," Carmen sighs, rubbing her forehead. "It was a circle. Okay, Rosalie, can you and…Bella try?"

Just like with Jasper, the information is in my mind almost as soon as Rosalie sees it and Carmen nods slowly, asking Emmett to replace Rosalie – and the same thing happens.

Carmen stares hard at me and I straighten my spine as much as I dare. I don't like the way she's studying me and neither does Izzy – or Edward. "The tests we had you all take with Irina's help earlier this week are the same as the ones you took at your schools. Bella, however, did remarkably well…and I wonder if it's not because she's oddly gifted with telepathy. I wonder if…."

I furrow my brows and sit down. _If it's not telepathy, what else could it be?_

_ I don't have a fucking clue._

Carmen turns around and briskly walks out of the room, returning a few moments later with a small stack of thin, black books. "Bella, would you mind telling me what these books are about?"

I blink at her. "I've never read those before, I don't think. They are pretty short so-"

"No, dear," Carmen says, handing a book to me while the others look on in confusion. I glance down at the book, no title on the cover or the spine. "What is this book about?"

I concentrate on the feel of the hard backing underneath the pads of my fingers, feeling Edward's warm body beside mine, absently wondering about what Carmen is having me do when it hits me – almost literally.

My eyes open wide when I suddenly _know_ what the book is about and _know_ that it's not really a book at all. "This is about Emmett. It's a progress notebook."

"Yes," Carmen agrees quietly. "Yes, it is. Rosalie, would you mind holding one of Bella's hands while you read the first sentence of this book?"

Cautiously, Rosalie opens another black notebook and takes my right hand and almost instantly, just like before, I know exactly what Rosalie is seeing.

I just _know._

_Holy shit._

_ What is this?_

_ It's not telepathy, I don't think._

"What's going on?" I demand in a whisper, snatching my hand away from Rosalie's and scooting myself closer to Edward, who gently lays his arm over my shoulders.

Carmen smiles serenely. "I'm quite confident that you're clairvoyant."

A moment of silence follows while each of us processes this, including Izzy who seems somewhat gob-smacked. Then, before I can even dream of stopping myself, I blurt, "Isn't that seeing the future?"

Kate laughs a little bit as Carmen shakes her head. "Clairvoyance is often _thought of_ as seeing the future, but it's so much more than that. Being a true clairvoyant is a rare gift but it isn't unlike being a seer. With clairvoyance, you simply have to touch something to _know_ it. This could apply for many broad aspects, such as the future or knowing information about inanimate objects. And the broader your clairvoyance is, the stronger you are." Carmen pauses, tilting her head at me. "Haven't you ever touched something and just…known everything about it? Tests at school or your music player?"

I nod absently, suddenly having a word for all the odd things I've known for my entire life. _It's different, more serious, now that there's a name for what I've been doing._

_ We just called it _knowing_ though, and that was right._

_ Clairvoyant. _

_ Fucking hell._

"So, what you're saying, is that the little brunette isn't only freakishly strong with telepathy, but she's also got one of the most fucking coveted psychic abilities ever?"

Carmen raises a brow at Jasper's stunned tone and nods, excited. "It's very impressive given Bella's age. And, it seems that her telepathy and clairvoyance work together," she says, turning to smile victoriously at me. "Do you know how rare that is? In theory, one would have to be trained to mix the two but you? It all comes natural. That's such a gem."

I lean back heavily on Edward, nodding slowly. "So that test earlier this week-"

"Yes, I believe you used both the telepathy and clairvoyance. It's probably why the images came so quickly for you; in fact, you might have even known what the next image would be before Irina sent it to you if you were tapped into her mental aura."

"Aura?" Rosalie asks.

"That's another lesson, dear," Carmen says. "I think you've all been tired out today, so we'll let you go. Bella, if you could write down all the times that your clairvoyance peeks out this weekend, that would be wonderful. We want to establish a pattern, if there is one, so we can make it voluntary instead of involuntary. Edward, too, if you could try and note when you use your apportation, that would be wonderful. As for everyone else, watch out for any abnormal behavior in yourself and make a note of it. I'll see you all on your scheduled days next week."

When Carmen is gone, the five of us exchange slow, weary looks with each other until Emmett lets out a dramatic breath. "Well, shit. I bet there's fireworks when you two fuck!"

"What?" Edward yells, his neck turning a light shade of red.

Jasper laughs.

Rosalie looks on with wide, amused eyes.

Emmett shrugs. "I mean, you're both all magical and shit. Man, you're like that guy from Jumper and you, kiddo, you could totally rob a bank or something-"

"Shut the fuck _up_," Edward growls, moving to stand behind me.

_Oh, lover boy doesn't like it when our virtue is talked about._

Emmett holds his hands up. "Chill dude. I think it's great. Now, if Rosalie and I-"

Rosalie promptly slaps him on the back of his head while Jasper grins, eyes dancing with mirth. "Never going to happen," she tells Emmett, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sashaying out of the room.

Emmett whistles. "Man, do I _love_ watching her leave." Then, he turns to Jasper. "Dude, want to grab a bite?"

"Can't," Jasper shrugs. "Got a date."

Edward glowers at him as he helps me stand, possessively wrapping his arm around my waist. I forget how stressful the day must have been for him – waking up in my room, saving me from being run over, learning about his apportation, about my clairvoyance. We follow Emmett and Jasper out of the Denali house and I press a kiss onto his shoulder.

Almost instantly, his face clears up and he smiles softly down at me. I'm still not nearly as confident around him as Izzy is, but I think that's fine – I think that he likes it, too.

Edward confidently leads us down the road to my house, walking on the outside edge of the sidewalk, protecting me in another way. The sun is about to set, the cool chill of winter starting to settle in, December starting in strong with icy winds and slick streets.

As we near my house, Edward slows down, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I worry about you in that big house all the time."

_Yeah, I bet he fucking does._

_ What do you mean, Izzy?_

_ I mean, I bet he worries about us being _lonely_._

_ I have a feeling that you don't mean normal loneliness…_

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know you don't eat enough," he tells me, winking.

I smile. "Vegetarian."

"What do you think about coming over to my house for dinner?"

I tilt my head up, looking deep in his blue-green eyes. "Dinner?"

"Ma makes a really good pesto," he answers, walking past my house.

And I follow him, wanting to learn more about him.

Anything I can about him.

It comes to me slowly, but I realize with a start that I more than like this boy. That Izzy more than likes him. I'd known it was heading in that direction, of course, but I didn't think that this feeling would happen for months or weeks.

Yet, there it is, warm around my heart.

Izzy doesn't even try to deny it.

I hug both of my arms around Edward's middle as I walk beside him and he laughs a bit – sounding younger and freer than he had all day.

But I know both of us are thinking about what happened at Denali today.

Apportation.

And clairvoyance.

_I wonder why I'm not clairvoyant all the time?_

_ Probably because you didn't know you had it. Maybe now you'll be able to control it. Or learn how to._

Edward's house is much more modest than mine, a simple white-brick two story with large windows and blue shutters. He doesn't use the front door, instead leading me around the side of the house and two a pretty burgundy door.

His mother, who I'd seen only once at the hospital fundraiser, is standing in front of the stove, stirring two pots at once. A cutting board with half-chopped onions sits on her left and a timer is going off. Without looking back, she says to Edward, "Son, take the garlic bread out of the oven."

"Yes, Ma," he says, kicking off his shoes and dropping his coat on one of the kitchen chairs. He uses a spare dish towel to retrieve a metal pan of perfectly garlic bread, already cut into little round pieces. He leans over her shoulder, peering at the stove – and I realize how much he truly loves food.

_He could do this for a living if he wanted to._

_ He'd be the sexiest chef I know._

"Looks good, Ma."

His mother laughs and shoos him out of the way. Looking up, she smiles at me, not the least bit surprised by my presence. "And who is this?"

Edward rubs the back of his neck and I can't help but smile at how boyish he looks, even with his facial piercings and the Mohawk. "Ma, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Ma."

"Call me Elisabeth, sweetheart," Elisabeth smiles. "Edward, go get your sister."

When he's gone, Elisabeth turns back to her cutting board. "How long have you and my son been seeing each other?"

I blush. "About a week. Can I help you at all?"

Elisabeth looks at me for a long moment. "Only if you take off your shoes and coat. It's taken me forever to get that boy in the habit of taking his muddy shoes off at the door. Why, once, when he was about four…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! In under a week! Well, this chapter was really information packed. I got most of my information from Wikipedia so, of course, if you want to look up clairvoyance, be my guest. A side note, clairvoyance literally means "one who sees clearly" – so, I think it's up to interpretation.**

**And, another side note – I've gotten an offer, like 20 min ago, to have Magnetic translated…into Polish. And I'm totally going to do it, even though I know nothing about Polish. I'm just super touched.**

**On to reviews!**

**angelari7 – totally making time this summer to read Harry Potter then. I've been meaning to, along with the Hunger Games.**

**vampyregirl86 – oh yeah, UST and a cockblock in this chapter lol Chris Evans, Chris Pine…Hayden Christensen (drools)**

**Cici G – Thank you! I almost lost my little hat! Answers to Bella's birth/adoption might not come for some time, fair warning lol**

**aixa00 – If there was a song called "Stay Suspicious" I would totally sing it to you right now.**

**alc219 – I think this fic is so cool, too! Lol**

**sarahsauruswrex – owning you! Yes! Goal! By the way, your kid seems awesome (and I say this because I do that same thing) lol**

**dinotopian – no! thank you!**

**ShortieCake105 – won't try to deny it, _yes_, I have read Dark Visions by L.J Smith. Yes there are things that are inspired by that book in this story but I think it pretty much stops after this chapter (talking about the entire school testing, corporation thing). I read things and wonder _could I do this? Could I do this better?_ And then I try to do it better or more original.**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – I'd never leave you guys! The kids are going to be very trustful for now because, well, they are teens and teens usually trust the wrong people.**

**Kaygou – he did save Bella! I totally wanted to kiss him right then too….so, I made Izzy do it lol**

**Maysnrs – Thank you! Graduation was sort of fun! Ah, yes, Sleepwalkerward is pretty much always going to get some action from Izzy. She is very needy in a way Bella can't be because Bella is more open with her emotions while the only way Izzy can emote is through the physical. Lucky guy, huh?**

**MariaLorenzen – Hope you thought this chapter was good, too!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – ohh I loved Patch! I refuse to read the sequel, though, because I sensed a love triangle and I just don't do those. I didn't even read the first half of New Moon! This Edward is like…my dream Edward lol Droolworthy to the core. Gotta love him!**

**KissMeI'mScottish – Between you and me, I don't think Edward would have been able to choose between Izzy and Bella lol And I don't want to deal with that love triangle, so they'll just have to stay together for now.**

**james3142 – Warm and fuzzy and yummy. Yes. Yes to all three, please lol Maybe that's why I write him better at night… Thank you for the congrats on my uh grats!**

**Dreamzuvedward – did see Jumper. Did drool over Hayden C the entire time. Apportation is totally like teleporting sooo you're on target lol**

**And super special shout out to the first review of the last chapter, Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – Dude. Get out of my head! O.o**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**

**p.s - another side note! Cherri Bomb is a new 2012 band that's pretty much the female version of Foo Fighters. Even if you're more of a pop listener, I strongly recommend the band. I love them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Do own a pint of icecream. Oh, yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"_Your name comes up a lot,_

_When I talk to my mom,_

_Oh, I think she can tell__,  
><em>_I was out on the town,_

_So I came to your window last night,_

_I tried not to throw stones,_

_But I wanted to come inside."_

_~ fun._

I try not to be nervous as I leave Bella and Ma in the kitchen but I still hurry, knocking anxiously on Alice's door and groaning under my breath when she doesn't answer; her music is just a bit too loud.

I really shouldn't be nervous. It's _Bella._ _Her_ verbal filter is in tact, unlike Izzy's.

Shaking my head, I tug on the ends of my Mohawk and open Alice's door. My sister is seated on her frilly little bed, painting her toenails a bright color and humming along with the music. "You can't hear anymore?"

Alice quirks a brow at me. "You don't knock loud."

I lean against the doorframe. "Listen, Alice, you have to get in the kitchen now."

Alice caps her nail polish and admires her work. "Why? Dinner's not done yet."

"Bella's here and-"

"Wait!" Alice yells, sliding off her bed but being careful to keep her toes flexed up. And I think for a second that girls are ridiculous for painting their nails – it's going to come off anyway, so what's the point? "Bella's here and you're just now telling me?"

"Alice, we _just_ got home-"

"You have a cell phone! God, I can't even greet my best friend!"

"She's hardly your _best_ friend. You barely even know-"

"You suck so much, Edward," Alice mutters as she rushes past me, sort of hobbling down the hallway.

I shut my eyes and force out a slow breath.

My sister is insane.

My girlfriend is awesome and sexy and tremendously gifted.

And Ma is amused by everything.

All that estrogen in one place can't be good, right?

I don't want to leave that shit to chance, so I follow Alice down the hallway, on her heels as she enters the kitchen.

And there it is.

My girlfriend in an apron, cutting up some unidentifiable vegetables.

My sister yelling out a greeting.

And Ma continuing with her story about the time when I was four and I managed to lock myself in the dryer after tracking mud into the house. I don't even know why I would pick the dryer, let along how a four year old would fit in one.

I groan, feeling my ears heat up when Bella laughs, her shy eyes happy – and I think that maybe it's not so bad, Ma telling embarrassing childhood stories, if Bella just stays that happy.

Hearing my groan, Bella turns to smile at me, giggling a bit while Ma starts another story.

Her smile makes me smile.

And so, I sit at the kitchen table and try not to think about anything else.

But minds never seem to work like that.

Because the first thing I think about is what happened this morning.

I nearly have flashbacks of Bella almost getting hit – and I force them away. I'd known that Bella was important to me, of course, but until today, I wasn't aware of how important – how singular – she is.

I couldn't even think of a future with out her in it.

Or Izzy, for that matter.

Ignoring the heavy feeling in my chest, I focus on other things while the three most important women in my life chatter away around me.

Things like apportation.

And clairvoyance.

Part of me was so relieved to have an explanation for my odd night wanderings – a word for why I went to sleep in one location and woke up in another. A term for how I'd saved Bella.

There was a certain comfort in knowing someone else had had this ability before.

But I couldn't shake the looming warning in my own head – _don't show how strong this apportation shit is. _ I simply didn't fucking trust Denali Corps. And I didn't know how to get Bella on the same page as me because _she_ seemed eager to trust them.

_Izzy_, however, went by gut instincts. I'm sure she's just bidding her time, putting the puzzle together like I am.

Bella giggles again and I smile involuntarily.

I can't help it.

There's something between us, something invisible that binds me to her. I can almost feel her in my sleep – and, I suppose, I have since I used apportation to get right into her room.

Her room.

_Jesus._

I'd touched her.

Kissed her.

Marked her.

My palms tingle and I can almost feel the weight of her breasts in my hands – almost feel her nipples pebbling under her thin shirt, almost feel the way her breathing stutters against my skin. I shift, covertly adjusting a rather awake part of my body, just before my girlfriend taps me on the shoulder, leaning down so she can talk in my ear.

I try to ignore the zings of electricity that hit me when her tiny fingers graze my neck.

And the way I seem to stop breathing when her intoxicating scent hits my nose.

_Christ._

It should be illegal to be this fucking turned on by one person.

"Edward," Bella whispers sweetly. "Bathroom?"

I blink up at her perfectly feminine face once, tracing the curve of her full lips and the slight tilt of her slate eyes. "Bathroom?"

Bella nods, blushing a bit.

And I feel very dumb as I realize she's embarrassed about asking and I've only prolonged her discomfort. I shoot up from my chair and lead her down the hallway quickly, my hand on the tiny dip of her lower back.

She turns to me before she enters the bathroom, biting her lip innocently – seductively. "Thank you," she murmurs, rolling onto the tips of her toes to gently kiss my mouth, sweet lips just barely caressing mine.

I think I groan.

She exhales as she drops back, shuffling into the bathroom with a smile.

I lean my head against the door.

I might even bang my forehead against the wood before I lean against the wall beside me, trying to regulate my slightly stilted breathing.

_God, she doesn't even fucking try, does she?_

Still lost in her hesitant sensations, I jump a bit at a throat clearing to my left.

Dad grins behind his glasses, smirking in a familiar way. "Son, is there a reason why you're standing outside of the guest bathroom?"

I scowl at him, embarrassed to be caught and _knowing_ that Bella can hear this conversation. "Not particularly."

Dad hums and nods. "I see. Dinner smells good. There's an extra plate, too," he tells me as he passes. "We haven't had an extra plate for a guest of yours since you were seven." And then, slightly louder, "He still had imaginary friends, then."

"Dad!"

Dad shrugs, taking his glasses off as he moseys on into the kitchen, laughing to himself.

"For fucks sake," I mutter, tugging on my Mohawk again.

Bella giggles as she opens the bathroom door.

I feel my lips thinning out. "My family is making sure to embarrass me."

"I don't think it's embarrassing. I think it's cute."

I snort. "Cute?"

Bella nods. "Oh, yes. Did you have a tiny Mohawk as a kid, too? It would have been adorable."

I shake my head, grinning, trying not to tell her that _she_ is the adorable one because even though Bella softened me up quite a bit, I wasn't ready to explode with corny flirting.

Then, Bella does something strange that catches my eye – maybe because her posture straightens up for a second.

She winks at me.

Slowly.

Deliberately.

And leans in, tilting her head up and whispering lowly, "I'm sure we can wear something _adorable_ tonight."

Before I can even respond, Bella snaps back into place, her shoulders hunching slightly again and her slate gray eyes wide with shock. She slaps her hands over her mouth.

_Izzy._

She's the feisty, needy, physical one.

And she has plans for tonight.

I can see Bella clearly lost in her own thoughts – probably talking to Izzy right now – and try not to let my thoughts get away from me.

There are things I wanted to with Bella and Izzy – things I wanted to do to each of them – and I'm sure neither of us are ready for it.

Bella seems to agree. "I'm so sorry-"

"I know it was Izzy, sweetheart," I interrupt, feeling the tips of my ears heat when the endearment slips past my lips.

It's fitting for Bella – perfect, really.

But I hadn't even planned on saying it.

I didn't even think about it.

Bella's face flushes sweetly and she steps back, quietly murmuring, "Sweetheart," under her breath with a sort of giddiness.

I decide, studying the smooth curve of her cheek and the lighting of her eyes, that _Bella_ should be called sweetheart – and whatever cheesy pet name I can come up with – because she deserves that much and more. Deserves that kind of independence.

I think for a moment that maybe I shouldn't allow myself to be as soft as I am around Bella, thinking that it's making me too relaxed – but then I can also feel a hard, protective edge in my blood when I'm around her. I know I'll be able to turn on my aggressive side on a whim – just like I did earlier today.

A nudge from deep within my mind assures me that this behavior, this pull and this girl are all according to plan. I don't bother to chase the thought; it would be fruitless because I couldn't tell where the thought had come from in the first place.

I shrug it off and drape my arm over Bella's slight shoulder. "Hungry, _sweetheart_?" I grin, enjoying the renewed color on her skin.

"Famished."

Bella – unsurprisingly – gets along with my family. She is folded under Ma's wing, trading quips with my sister and even seemingly comfortable with my Dad. I'd worried about her interaction with my father, knowing about her past, but Bella had no qualms at all.

Not even a flinch.

She even detailed her diet to him when he'd asked a question.

After dinner – and after Alice and Ma vehemently refused Bella's offer to help with dishes – I reluctantly walk Bella home, knowing that I have to leave her.

It's only a small comfort to know that I won't be leaving her for long.

I kiss her by her door for a long moment, gently tilting her head upwards with my hand on the back of her neck. I can tell by her small whimper when I eventually pull away that she doesn't want me to go.

And I assure her with a quick wink that I'll be back. "I just have to keep up appearances, sweetheart."

Bella blushes, nods and heads inside, making sure to lock the door so I know she's safe inside the house.

I hurry home, sure that the faster I am now, the faster I can be back and have my girl in my arms. I already had a solution for keeping up appearances for my parents and Alice – and hopefully, they would never know about my nightly disappearances beyond the sleepwalking.

The kitchen is empty except for Ma making herself a cup of tea when I get home, kicking off my shoes and hanging my coat. I smile at her, feign a yawn and stretch my arms over my head. "Well, I'm beat. I guess I'll just crash. Thanks for dinner, Ma."

Ma stirs a bit of cream into her cup. "Edward, wait a second," she laughs. "Sit down for a moment. Cookie?"

I take one of the offered sugar cookies and munch on it while Ma seats herself at the kitchen table, shuffling around in her slippers.

"So, girlfriend, yes?"

"Ma," I groan, reaching for another cookie.

If she was going to push for _girl talk_, I was going to overindulge. I kept my eye on the clock on the stove though, anxious to get back to Bella.

"She's a very pretty girl."

"I know."

"A sweet little thing, too. A bit skinny," Ma frowns. "I'll bake her some of those trendy vegan cookies."

I smile a bit. "I'm sure she'd like that, Ma."

Ma studies me for a moment as I reach for another cookie. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

I stop, mid-chew, and slowly nod.

Ma sips her tea. "There's something familiar about her," she says.

"You met her at that fundraiser."

Ma shakes her head. "Something else. My grandmother used to tell me a tale about…Oh, it's silly. You should head to bed, son. Try to sleep in, will you?"

I almost want to push for the story – because Ma never brings something up unless it's important – but I know better – because Ma also doesn't stop saying something else she's sure the timing isn't right. Instead, I reach for another cookie, kiss Ma's forehead, and carry on to my room as normally as possible, taking care to make my movements slow and tired.

I don't let my mind linger on Ma's almost-story.

A plan is already formed in my mind and I'm suddenly very thankful for my first floor room. I quickly change into a plain white thermal shirt, leaving on my heavy jeans and boots, and briefly debate on whether or not I should bring a pair of flannel sleeping pants. I roll the pants up and stuff them into my back pocket, throwing a heavy cotton jacket on and placing the wooden chair of my desk under the knob of my door.

Outside, after dropping out the window about three feet, it's colder as the night passes and I hurry back in the direction of Bella's house.

Only one light is on when I knock on the front door and I'm relieved to learn that she hadn't fallen asleep.

What I wasn't prepared for was the flowing black nightshirt she wore – a sleek tank top that flared under her breasts and grazed the top of her thighs. I couldn't even tell if she was wearing shorts underneath due to the seductive tilt of her hips as she leaned against the open door.

Bella would never wear something like that.

_Izzy would._

_ Christ – I'm really sorry for taking your name in vain but good Lord…_

"Are you going to stand outside all night?"

I blink at Izzy, taking in the way she holds her shoulders back, how she cocks her head to the side, purses her lips slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't come in," I tell her, smiling slowly.

I know for sure that Izzy is attracted to me but it's still satisfying to see a tiny blush bloom on her face. "No, you should come," she pauses for a moment, stepping away from the door. "In, that is. Come in. I'm fucking cold."

"Wonder why?"

Izzy quirks a brow at me, her piercing glinting in the low light of the hallway as she closes the door behind me. "Don't know," she says, starting towards the stairs.

The angle as she moves up the incline is killing me. All I can see are a tiny pair of black boy shorts with a lace trim. They hug her curves perfectly.

_Remain calm. This is Izzy. She's probably testing me. _

I can't, however, calm down a certain part of my body.

No way in hell will it listen to me.

Not when all that creamy flesh is on display.

For my eyes.

Only.

A ruthless surge of possessiveness rushes through me – _nobody would ever see Izzy or Bella like this for as long as I lived._

I'd never been particularly selfish. Even as a kid, I had no problem sharing my toys with Alice. And, even though I tended to stay away from kids my own age, girls especially, I'd never really shown any preference about who I spent my time with.

Nobody had ever made me so single-minded.

Izzy leads me to her room, smirking at me over her shoulder when she catches my eyes lingering on her ass.

Really, I don't know how I've controlled myself so far.

Maybe that's why as soon as Izzy has closed the bedroom door behind me, I can't hold back any longer – I've been balancing on the edge of a knife for the past few minutes and a guy can only restrain himself for so long.

As Izzy opens her mouth to quip me with some smartass comment, I crash my mouth against hers, muffling whatever she was about to say. My teeth close around her bottom lip and I pull the flesh into my mouth, sucking hungrily as I push my jacket off my shoulders.

Tiny hands grip onto my shoulders, pulling closer, as my arms wrap around her waist and I kiss her fiercely, almost bending her backwards as we exchange hot breath. Izzy wiggles against me and I moan, breaking off from her mouth and nipping down her throat; her head falls back with a satisfied moan, one of her hands weaving into the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're mine, Izzy," I breath against her pale skin, sucking on the mark I made earlier. "Bella is mine, too."

"I know," she gasps, trying to kiss me again.

I resist the pull of her tiny hands and gaze at her intensely, blue-green meeting slate. Sparks flare between us in the silence. "I mean it," I tell her, settling my hands on her hips. "This isn't some high school fling for me. It's more. It means more."

Izzy studies my face as I admire the redness of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "I know that, too," she says seriously.

I brush my lips against hers. "If there's someone sniffing around what is mine, I'll go after him. I'll hurt him. Are you ready for that kind of commitment? Because _this_," I gesture between us slowly, stroking her cheek. "_This_ won't change. And I don't want it to."

Izzy levels me with a steamy look. "It won't change, Edward. You are mine – ours."

And then, our mouths engage in battle again, this time less urgent but still demanding. When Izzy pulls on my hair hard enough to hurt, I back her towards the bed, hovering over her, cradled between her milky thighs, as my hand traces her tight curves.

Izzy bites my lip when my palm presses against her breast. I move my fingers to the straps of her nightshirt and tug them down her shoulders, freeing her chest to my eyes. Perfect rose petal nipples twist under my fingers as Izzy writhes beneath me.

Almost unconsciously, my hips move against hers – slowly circling and grinding as my hands and mouth explore her breasts.

As I lick one of her nipples, I wonder if I should feel off about doing this with Bella's alter. I'd spent a long time on Google this past week and I knew that some women didn't like their alters messing around with their men. But, from what Izzy just said and from how Bella acted, I knew there would be a problem about it.

Whether she was Bella or Izzy, this was _my_ girl.

It's that thought that pushes me further, until my hips are bucking against hers and Izzy is tugging off my shirt, running her tiny hands over the planes of my chest, sending shivers down my spine.

My mouth still focused on her breasts, I let one of my hands slide down her torso until I feel moist heat against my fingers – only a layer of cotton and lace separating me from her most secret place. Izzy's hips twitch towards my hand and I take that as my go-ahead.

Slowly, I slide her panties down her legs, my chest heaving as my eyes lock on smooth skin and dark hair trimmed and shaved into a perfect triangle. I trace my fingers over her bare lips, relishing in Izzy's stuttered gasp as she watches my face with heavy eyes. The tips of my fingers are so wet as I find her little clit – and I know exactly when I find it because Izzy shudders delicately.

I try not to let my fingers be clumsy as I had never done _this_ before – though I had seen my fair share of research on the Internet. I didn't know that everything would feel so hot and slick and perfect. I dip one finger into her entrance, stunned by how tight it is, and keep my thumb rubbing over her swollen little nub. Faster than I think, Izzy is fluttering around my finger and her entire body tenses, shudders once, then relaxes back into the mattress as she sighs out my name.

A feeling of accomplishment fills me as I smugly kiss her chest and neck as she calms down.

"Holy hell," she murmurs, drawing my face up to hers. She's not the least bit embarrassed about being naked from the waist down or the fact that her breasts are still exposed. Izzy is very comfortable in her body. She pulls away from her languid kiss and grins at me cheekily. "On your back," she orders, pushing against my chest.

I try to protest but she simply raises a brow at me and pops the button on my jeans.

I should be mortified by how turned on I am, pre-cum staining my boxers – but I'm not, because Izzy is obviously appreciative of it all. She hardly hesitates once my jeans and underwear are on the floor, wrapping her hand around me and instantly driving me crazy – and confidently making me lose my mind too quick.

Quickly, she cleans us both up and slips back into her panties, snuggling against my side, not caring that I'm still nude.

"I'm tired," she tells me, kissing my ear.

I smile, drawing her into my arms. "Hmmm. Wonder why?"

She slaps my chest. "Put on some fucking pants."

I do.

Then I join her back in bed, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

We fall asleep easily and when the morning comes, there isn't an ounce of awkwardness between Bella and I.

I even ask her how she felt about what Izzy and I had done the night before, to which Bella had shyly smiled and said, "I hope you might want to do…_that_ with me, too."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Pleasing her – or Izzy – would never be an issue for me.

"Then I don't have a problem with it," she smiled.

I spend the night on Saturday and Sunday, too, thankful that school on Monday is canceled due to a random snowstorm.

My scheduled time at Denali, however, is not canceled.

When I get to the Denali Corps house at four, Jasper is there too.

I struggle not to glare at him, knowing he'd gone out with Alice on Saturday night and she had come home humming, blissfully calm.

_I don't want to know what he does with my sister._

Especially if it's anything like what I've done with my girl.

Jasper nods his head at me as we walk into the orange living room. He doesn't waste any time when we sit down. "Weirdest thing happened to me this weekend."

I shrug at him. "Okay."

"I was with Alice-"

"I don't want to hear about this, fucker."

Jasper laughs lazily at me. "Calm down. I'm not going to tell you anything you don't need to hear." He shakes his blond hair out of his face. "I was with Alice at the burger place and I started seeing colors."

I blink at him and slowly say, "So, you're not color blind anymore? Congrats, I guess."

Jasper shakes his head. "No, I mean, I can see color. I was seeing colors around people. It was weird as fuck."

I feel my brows furrow. "You should tell Eleazar."

Jasper snorts. "I don't trust these fuckers."

And I think, for a second, Jasper and I see eye to eye.

We're on the same page.

It doesn't matter that he's dating my sister – I mean, I really had no say in the first place.

It doesn't matter that I don't particularly like him because he'd really done nothing to me.

"I don't trust them either," I tell him.

Jasper nods at me. "Good. Because I think they've got something planned for your girl."

I sit up, leaning towards him on my elbows. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

Jasper runs his hands through his hair. "I don't _know_ anything. I haven't heard anything either. It's just a feeling I get about them. They all seem like they're plotting something, except for that Tanya chick."

Jasper can't say anything more because, speak of the devil, Eleazar comes into the room, sipping a can of Coke. Unlike Carmen, he doesn't carry around a bunch of papers all the time. He just seems to remember everything.

"Hello, boys," he says casually as he sits on the edge of the couch. "How was your weekend?"

I glance at Jasper and he sighs. "Great. Except I was seeing colors around people on Saturday night."

Eleazar sits up straighter. "Really? Huh. Sounds like aura reading to me."

"Aura?" Jasper asks skeptically.

I don't blame him.

Eleazar had an answer really fucking quick.

"Auras. Some psychics can see electromagnetic waves around people that give information about any given person – like mood or age or even when that person is going to die. Aura reading is much harder than it sounds and it could explain why you're so good with the telepathy exercises, since aura reading at any level is a rather strong ability."

Jasper glances at me for a second and looks back at Eleazar. "Right."

"Has it happened since Saturday?"

Jasper shakes his head, leaning against the couch, looking bored already. He clearly doesn't want to be talking to Eleazar.

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"Eating," Jasper says and the aloof tone in his voice staves off any other questions.

I realize what he's done.

He didn't mention Alice at all.

He's protecting Alice.

I decide that Jasper really isn't the entitled smartass I thought he was.

Eleazar turns to me, holding his empty can of soda and smiling in a way that almost looks forced. Almost. "How about you, Edward? Any apportation?"

"No," I say honestly, somewhat glad it hadn't happened again.

I make a plan to really sit down and talk to Bella about how much she tells Denali Corps before her scheduled time tomorrow.

My gut is telling me we have to start hiding things.

I plan on following that instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cool, so another chapter on time. That means I can reward myself with Coffee Heath Bar Crunch a la the sacred Ben&Jerry's. I want to know your favorite ice cream flavors!**

**On to reviews:**

**Nerddy1012 – Welcome to the Rioteers! I love that you love the stories!**

**Smilingchrissy – Another Welcome! Keep reading!**

**Anonymous – Delivered!**

**cullen freak8888 – WOOT! Vacation! Where did you go? I love your run-on reviews lol**

**vampyregirl86 – Ack. Edward is the original character that I've written for this story. Edward is Edward, Edward is Edward. I write weird and Word failed me! Nevertheless, I want to kiss James Marsden in 27 Dresses. Hot. He is. So. Hot.**

**james3142 – It is win! Edward is just kicking ass all over the place!**

**Dinotopian – I love the developments too! Lol I should, right?**

**Cici G – And now we know….Jasper's gift. Kind of. Dundundun….**

**Kaygou – Nope. 'Fraid not. Izzy is not clairvoyant though she could prove to be telepathic. I haven't decided yet lol**

**KissMeI'mScottish – Well, they might have morphed this chapter lol But I guess we have to wait to find out. Edward wouldn't have known the difference…he was, uhh, occupied.**

**Tulip – Ah, Word fails me again. Like Edward is Edward, Emmett is Emmett. After the story is finished, I'll be editing all those mess ups. Sometimes I catch 'em, sometimes I don't.**

**angelari7 – I haven't read the Hunger Games though I keep meaning to lol I did recently read a fanfiction that I really loved – Cutlass by Tkegl. I love almost everything she writes. Give it a look!**

**Dreamzuvedward – the merging is going to be a frequent thing, I think lol Mohawks drive me nuts – not like the super drastic ones, I go crazy even for a fauxhawk…Ideal punk Mohawk is on Nick Roux from Jane By Design. Yummy.**

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – I'm planning for this story to be over 20 chapters, so the shiz wont meet the fan for a while lol**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – You love my imagination? I love yours! Emmett and Edward score really low on telepathy because…..Oops, not telling! Lol**

**And super special shout out to my super special friend who also happened to be the first review of the last chapter…. Twilight Rocker 12 – Oh, my God so many questions lol All in due time, my dear! I did listen to that band and I loooved it. I may have to read that HushHush sequel after all….**

**Alright, that's the end for now…Until I finish my icecream and plot out another chapter lol**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I do own some Maybelline "Baby Lips" chap stick. Seriously, I recommend it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
>I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control,<br>These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, _

_Oh, oh."_

_~Young the Giant_

_Not the fucking pink tights. Never again,_ Izzy says forcefully when I linger on the bright material. _Please, I'm begging you, something normal – better yet, something black._

_ I told you, we wear too much black._

_ No such thing as too much black, _she argues.

I sigh and push the pink tights to the side, opting for a pair of dark grey knee high socks with a tiny white and black stripe pattern. Izzy is satisfied with my choice and so am I, despite the fact that almost two inches of my skin would be showing between the top of the socks and the hem of my school shirt. I finish tying my boots up, happy that they still fit snuggly around my calf, encasing me with warm wool from the inside and sleek micro-suede on the outside. Izzy and I considered these our winter boots because of the thick inch of tread provided on the soles.

I glance at myself in the mirror, smoothing out my plaid skirt and finishing the buttons of my shirt, before pulling on a slightly floppy black knit hat, secured into place with a few dark bobby pins.

Studying the light coating of mascara and tinted lip balm, I frown into the mirror because I was very anxious about school today and I didn't know why. A tiny pit had formed in my stomach this morning when Edward left and I had channeled all of my anxiety into my appearance.

True to her word, the teasing from the other girls – no matter how minimal – had stopped thanks to Rosalie. There hadn't been any more problems.

_Why do I feel like this, though? Like the other shoe is about to drop._

_ Maybe it will._

_ Izzy. Really?_

I feel Izzy's mental shrug. _What? I'm being realistic. Nothing is ever so fucking perfect for long. Not that anything is perfect for us, but still. _

I don't respond – how can I? She's probably right.

Bundled up in my thick coat, scarf and mittens, I meet Edward at the end of my driveway, forcing a smile even though I feel more and more sick to my stomach every step I take away from the house.

I couldn't explain it, but there was a definite sense of foreboding weighing on me; I just had no way of pinpointing _why._

With Edward's arm draped over my shoulder, we carefully navigate through the thick snow as we walk to school. He stays close to me as he escorts me up the stairs and to my locker, lingering while I struggle to take off my mittens.

"Where's Alice?" I ask quietly, sighing and holding out my hand to him with a sheepish tilt to my brows.

Edward grins quickly and tugs off one mitten, then the other. "Somewhere around here. Jasper and Rosalie are supposed to go here, right? Maybe she's hanging out with her _boyfriend._"

I feel the corners of my mouth pull up. "You know, I don't understand why you have such a problem with their age difference. It's the same as ours."

Edward scrunches his face up a bit, shaking his head. "I guess because she's my sister. I don't really have a problem with Jasper as a person, not anymore. We've come to an understanding."

I unwind my scarf and pull my hair over one side of my neck as I turn to my locker, holding my outdoor protection in one hand. "Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that-"

As Edward was talking, leaning in so he couldn't be heard by the other girls in the hallway, I had reached towards my combination lock – and just as my fingers grazed the ridged edges of the lock, a quick image flashed before my eyes.

_ Opening my locker, revealing all of my school notebooks covered in dripping blood and toilet paper. My hands, reaching towards the shelf in my locker, poking away the torn paper to reveal a dead blue jay. In blood, the words 'loser' and 'freak' are written on the door of the locker._

I gasp, blinking the images away, feeling tears form in my eyes. I drop my shaking hands and step away from my locker.

_What the fuck was that, Bella?_ Izzy demands angrily, causing the hair on the back of my neck to bristle.

"I don't know," I answer her out loud, just a murmur, not even aware that I'd said anything until Edward steps into my line of sight. I force myself to move my gaze from the locker, where I can now faintly smell the putrid stench of dead animal.

_Who would do something like that?_

_ I don't fucking know. But I'll kill them._

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

Dazedly, fighting against Izzy's impending alter, I look up at him. I shake my head. "My locker…"

And then, with such alarming force that I stumble forward into Edward's chest, my vision blurs.

I push against his chest, shaking off Edward's hands on my shoulders.

_Calm down, Izzy. We don't even know if what I saw is true,_ Bella whispers, sounding much less dazed than before now that she's not dealing directly with the issue. The fact that she's doubting what just happened is a testament to how fucking freaked out she is – there's just no possible way she's thinking she imagined what she saw.

_You're clairvoyant. What you saw was real. I can smell it._

_ Oh, God…_

"Bella-"

"Izzy," I correct him quickly.

Edward's brows rise as I reach for the locker.

And, almost like déjà vu, as soon as my hands touch the cool metal of the black locker, another reality flashes before my eyes.

_A clearly identifiable curly light brown haired girl heading towards the locker, gingerly holding a clear bag filled with blood while other girls carry the bagged bird and rolls of toilet paper._

_ "That freak had it coming. She stole him from me."_

_ The girls destroy the locker after opening it with a tiny key, giggling and making fun of Bella even as they dip their fingers in old cow blood._

I feel like puking as I slam my hands against the locker.

_I just fucking figured out who did it._

"Where is that skanky-"

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

I look up at Edward, trying to calm my glare. "That girl, Jennifer, Jessica, whatever. She snuck into the fucking school with her vile friends and destroyed-"

"How do you know that?" Edward demands quietly, not unkindly. He's trying to slow me down, keep me calm.

"What do you mean _how_? I just _saw _it happen."

_Izzy…_

_ What?_

_ It happened again. You just saw the past._

_ It's not the past. It's just what happened last-_

_ The past. Last night._

We're both quiet for a beat, stunned.

This has to be some kind of clairvoyant something.

But I can't deny that while Bella saw what was _going _to happen, I'd seen what already _had_.

_Holy shit._

_ Understatement, I think, _Bella injects, sounding a bit shaken.

I can't linger on her inner most thoughts though. A nasally giggle breaks through my subconscious and I spin on my heels, zeroing on frizzy hair and flaking mascara.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

_Just leave it alone, Izzy. I didn't even open the stupid locker._

_ Don't care. This is the last fucking straw. _

"You," I say, pulling myself up to my full height, back straight, chin level to the ground. I wave my hand at the girl and her brows rise challengingly, too thin and round for her face. "You and your little cronies are going to fucking regret what you did."

"Why, whatever did little me do?" She blinks innocently, shifting her gaze to Edward, who is just now catching up and filling in blanks – I can almost feel the shift in his thoughts, though I don't turn to look at him. Jennifer winks at him.

"Get your fucking eyes off him," I order, slowly stalking forward. I don't pause to notice that the entire hallway has directed their attention to us. "He's not yours. He was never yours. And he won't be your excuse for your lame ass attempts at bullying. We're not in a Stephen fucking King novel and this isn't Carrie."

I step closer to her, shrugging off Edward's hand on my shoulder.

Jennifer is very slow on the reference but when understanding dawns on her face – understanding that somehow I know about her bloody prank without opening my locker – she sputters, waving her hands around her face. "You freak! Weird little Junior bitch!"

I cross my arms across my chest, tilting my head at her. "Jennifer, there's no need for that kind of language."

"It's _Jessica-_"

"I really don't care," I interrupt, finally in her personal space. We're almost the same height if I include the mass of curls that is her hair. "And, I really don't like you."

_Izzy, I think we can just walk away quietly now._

_ I disagree._

So quickly Jessica can't even flinch away, I grip a handful of her hair. Around us, there are gasps of surprise and outrage but I ignore them, instead walking back to Bella's locker and pulling Jessica along with me by my hair.

"Let's see what you've done, shall we?" I say loud enough for the entire hallway to hear. I briefly wonder where the teachers are but wave off the thought – they would only get in the way right now.

Jessica shakes her head, crying out when my grip doesn't loosen.

This time, when I touch the cool metal of the locker, I don't have any past-images or flashbacks. When I reach the last number in the combination, I make sure Jessica is standing right in front of the door, with me to the side, an arms length way. Casually, I open the locker, raising a pierced brow at Jessica's gagging.

"You did this, Jessica. Why can't you face what you've done?"

Jessica only gags again, squeezing her eyes tightly when I push her head further into the locker.

"It says _freak_ on my locker door, Jessica. That wasn't very fucking nice. Oh, why don't you take out that neatly wrapped package on the shelf?" I suggest, tightening my fingers in her hair. By now, Jessica is crying, snot running from her nose as she blubbers into the rancid air of my locker. I sigh. "You can dish it, but you can't deal with it? Weak. You're weak. All you'll ever be is weak."

Jessica sobs out and I distantly notice the hush that fills the hallway.

I release her hair and turn to Jessica's friends, who are staring at the scene is barely disguised horror. "Doesn't look so funny in the light of day, does it? Tell me, which one of you had to blow the janitor to get the key?"

None of the girls answer, though the one with straight blond hair and dark eyes does seem to blanch.

I continue on, talking to the group of students, which now includes a few boys from the other hallway who have crowded around the fringes of the loose circle. I gesture to Jessica and her friends. "This is trash. Useless, worthless, good for nothing but a quick fuck in a closet _trash_. High school is their high time. In the real world, they mean less than nothing. And you all give them power. It's sickening," I scoff, stepping aside so my locker is seen.

Before I can continue, a mature female voice cuts me off. "What on Earth is going on here? Oh, my!" she gasps as she sees my locker, raising a trembling hand to her mouth.

I recognize her as Bella's English teacher. "Mrs. Bayne," I say, drawing her attention. "Meet the filth who trashed my locker, Jessica. I'm glad you're here," I tell her boldly.

Bella groans. _When did you get so theatrical?_

_ I'm proving a point._

I glance at Edward; he is watching in thinly concealed amusement and concern near the front of the crowd. He's impressed but worried I'll be kicked out of school for the dramatics. I could have just kicked Jessica's ass.

But I wanted to humiliate her.

I turn back to Mrs. Bayne, who had stepped closer to inspect my locker and Jessica, who had sunk down on the floor, shaking brokenly. "Don't worry about Jessica. She's just sad she got caught, even sadder that I wasn't surprised by her stupid fucking prank and downright mortified that _my_ boyfriend still doesn't like her. And after everything she'd done to impress him."

Mrs. Bayne, who is quite a bit older than the rest of the faculty, blinks once then hardens her gaze at Jessica. "Is this true?" She demands, moving her hands onto her hips. "Did you violate Bella's locker?"

Jessica hesitates and it's enough for Mrs. Bayne to whip out her walkie-talkie and riddle off codes and instructions to on-campus security.

And then, the weirdest fucking thing happens.

A slow clap builds up in the hallway, starting from the boys and the slightly more geeky girls and then spreading to everyone else. I cross my arms and observe it as the clapping grows to a deafening crescendo.

Security and Mrs. Bayne escort Jessica to the principal's office, Mrs. Bayne assuring me that there would be no consequences on my end.

_Wow._

_ Right? I'm so fucking awesome. I didn't even have to spill blood._

_ No, I think quite enough was spilt last night,_ Bella comments mournfully.

The sharp ringing of the bell breaks off the resounding clapping and I immediately wonder how that entire display took less than ten minutes. Alice rushes up to be, awe painted on her face, with Edward and Jasper not far behind.

"That was so incredibly epic," Alice sings, slamming my locker closed with a wrinkled nose.

I notice that this is my first time dealing with Alice directly and find myself unsure of how to respond. I realize she probably doesn't know about me and Bella is in no mood to alter back at the moment.

So, I shrug noncommittally.

Only until after I've done it do I realize it's not a movement that _Bella_ is fond of using. I hope Alice isn't familiar enough to notice.

Edward steps up behind me, hugging me close to his chest while Alice rambles on about how bullying is _super bad_ and that more people should _give standing up for oneself the old Vegan try_. I hardly follow anything that she's saying.

When the second bell rings, Alice scrambles to her lower classes, pecking Jasper on the cheek.

Jasper, however, lingers.

I notice something very calming about Jasper's presence – not that he couldn't piss someone off easily, he just seemed very mellow.

"You know," he says casually. "There's something really different about you, Bella. I didn't realize it until now but you're aura changes completely sometimes. Different colors and wave patterns."

_Remember, though? I told him and the other Denali subjects about altering._

_ I know. Still, it's not something this fucking school needs to know._

_ True._

Edward tenses behind me when I shrug. "You know as well as I do that I'm not _Bella_ right now."

Jasper shakes his head. "No. You're not. It's fascinating though. Something the people at Denali would probably like to know."

When Edward speaks, his voice is hard. "I thought we talked about that."

Jasper grins. "I said it's something they would like to know, not something that they will know," he shrugs, walking away backwards. "Don't you have class, man?"

Edward sighs in my ear, squeezing me tightly around the waist and riling up all kinds of school inappropriate thoughts about how perfect his hot breath feels on my skin. "I'll see you at lunch. Try not to miss me."

"You wish," I laugh, wiggling away from him.

"I don't need to wish anything, babe."

Babe.

I can't even try to ignore the way my heart pounds at the name.

I can't even ignore the warmth that spreads through my body at the fact that now he has an endearment for both Bella and I.

It's such a calming thought that I don't realize the alter until my vision blurs.

The day passes quickly with most people giving me polite, if not slightly scared, smiles of acknowledgement.

School on Wednesday is much the same, aside from learning that I have a new locker and that Jessica was suspended from school; her friends don't even glance in my direction.

_You're welcome,_ Izzy says smugly.

In fact, the only one to bring it up is Rosalie when we arrive at the Denali house after school. Edward has just parted, whispering to me that we really needed to talk about something major tonight.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at school," Rosalie says remorsefully, pushing her perfect blond hair off her forehead. Her intense blue eyes trap me as I sit on the couch. "I told those girls that they needed to knock it off and leave you alone but now I'm afraid that only made them more mad."

I shake my head at her. "Rosalie, it happened," I say gently. "It's over now. I know you tried and it worked for a while. Besides, you had no idea that they were planning something so…"

"Sick," Rosalie supplies, reaching forward to touch my hand.

I expect a jolt of knowledge or something, but all I can feel is her smooth palms and manicured finger nails.

I don't know if I should be sad that there was no flash of insight or information.

I almost miss it.

_Well, I don't fucking miss it. It's weird as hell._

_ It's part of us. Shouldn't it be a more regular thing?_

_ Don't know, don't care._

"I said I would stop them," Rosalie continues sadly. "But I couldn't. I've let you down."

"No, no. It's fine. It's over now."

Rosalie measures me with a level gaze, seemingly trying to find the truth in my statement. After a long moment, she sits back. "I'll do better," she promises, then glances down shyly. "We're in this program together. That's something the kids at school don't understand. It draws us together. I mean, Bella, I see you as more of a sister now than just a classmate," Rosalie says. "What we're doing here doesn't happen to normal people."

Unconsciously, I smile at the sincere feeling behind Rosalie's words. I pat her hands. "Then that's even more reason to forget about the entire ordeal."

Rosalie nods, smiling beautifully at me, as Carmen walks into the living room briskly.

"Hi, girls. Have anything exciting to share?"

"Actually," Rosalie pipes up, sitting forward with her knees crossed at the ankles. "Something really interesting happened to me over the weekend."

Carmen pulls out a notebook, ready to jot down her notes. "Go on, honey."

"Well, I was cooking chicken enchiladas because my mother is a horrible cook. Really. One time, she burnt boiling water. I didn't even know that was possible. Anyway, I was chopping up green peppers when the knife slipped and I cut open the tip of my finger," Rosalie pauses, holding up her perfect pointer finger as evidence.

I don't see a single thing wrong with her hand.

"It hurt a lot, you know. And I was just thinking that I wanted it to stop, that my finger had to go back to normal and then…it just stopped. It healed right up. And when I was thinking about it later, I realized that every paper cut I've ever got has vanished. Even when I broke my toe at cheer camp two years ago, the doctor said it would heal up in weeks and I was walking fine in days. Could that be something, Carmen?"

Carmen taps her pen against the notebook. "You know what? It sounds to me like it might be some strain of psychic healing. Energy medicine? Or psychic medicine. Was there any…glowing that you were aware of?"

"No."

"Were you feeling rather drained afterwards?"

"Not really, no," Rosalie answers smoothly.

Carmen hums in the back of her throat. "Then I would say it's psychic medicine."

"I don't understand the difference…"

"With energy medicine, you would be using your personal energy to heal or fix something. It would leave you tired, even exhausted afterwards. With psychic medicine, you use the energy and psychic charges of things around you to heal. In other words, your body acts as a kind of channel for the energy. It's a bit harder to heal others with psychic medicine, but a little training will fix that."

Rosalie sits back, a thoughtful look on her face. "I didn't feel tired," she says, as if in confirmation.

Carmen smiles gleefully and turns to me.

_And here it goes. Again._

_ We're getting paid for this, Izzy. _

_ I know. And I thank you for the really awesome chow mein from last night but I hate this fucking place._

I sigh and force a small smile.

"Anything for you, Bella?"

I fiddle with the hem of my school skirt and my sheer indigo tights. "Yesterday," I mumble. "I touched my locker and had…I guess a vision of some sort. And then my alter, Izzy…she had a vision, too. Of the past though."

Carmen slows her writing to a stop and Rosalie looks at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"Of the past?"

I nod slowly. "Not like, super far into the past. Just the night before. The past of the locker, you know?"

"That sounds a lot like…Chronesthesia."

I blink at Carmen, confused.

_What the fuck did she just say?_

_ Chrone something. Chrone anesthesia?_

"I'm sorry?"

Carmen smiles carefully at me. "It's not common to hear about it, even in the psychic world. Chronesthesia. Mental time travel."

A beat of silence.

Then another.

And other after that.

Mental time travel.

"It's really just seeing into the past. Actually, I really shouldn't be all that surprised. You're clairvoyant, dear. That's just seeing the future. It's fitting that your alter can see the past. Chronesthesia is a branch of clairvoyance, much like seering is another branch of clairvoyance. It's exceedingly rare. One of the books in my library only has one mention of it," Carmen tells me.

_Did she just say I time travel?_

_ I think so._

_ By touching things?_

_ Again, that's what it sounded like, Izzy._

Rosalie speaks up, gesturing with her hands. I didn't notice that her finger nails are painted a perfectly shiny cherry color. "So, what you're saying, is that Bella can touch things and know the future and her alter person can touch things and know the past?"

"Essentially, yes. I take it that the Chronesthesia isn't as common as the clairvoyance?"

"Not at all," I answer in a murmur.

"I see," Carmen replies. "I'll let you girls go early today, alright? I need to go prepare some tests for each of you."

Rosalie and I walk to the intersection in silence, each of us absorbed in out own thoughts. I wave goodbye and stop off at Izzy's favorite Chinese place to pick up dinner.

Our fortune cookie is scarily accurate: _Your hands touch that which points to the past and future._

_ Wonderful. The cookie is a fucking psychic, too._

_ Funny, Izzy._

Edward is waiting for me on the steps of my home. "How did it go?"

Carefully, slowly, I fill him in, still in awe of it myself.

His reaction isn't at all what I thought it would be.

"Jesus," he sighs, flopping back on my bed. "I should have talked to you about this yesterday but it had been so stressful at school and I didn't want to add to your stress."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper, toeing off my boots to lay beside him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm mad at myself," Edward says, tenderly touching me cheek. "I was trying to protect you and now I've gone and let you put yourself in more danger."

_Lover boy needs to chill the fuck out._

"What is it, Edward?"

He sighs. "Jasper and I talked Monday and we think there are some things that need to be kept from Denali."

I furrow my brows. "Why? They haven't done anything wrong."

"I know, sweetheart," Edward murmurs. "I just get a bad feeling about them. They already know about your clairvoyance and I'm afraid they like it too much. This Chronesthesia might excite them too much."

"You think their intentions are bad?"

I didn't want to think that, especially about Tanya as she had been the most kind to me.

_I'm with lover boy on this one, Bella._

_ What? Really?_

_ Yep. There's something a little off about Denali. Don't know what the fuck it could be, but there's something._

I find myself nodding. "So, from now on, what do we do? Play it by ear?"

Edward shakes his head. "From now on, we keep as many things secret as we can. There's nothing we can do about what they discover during tests, but things that happen when we're away from Denali? We keep those between us, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

I nod against his strong chest, feeling the weight of my world on my shoulders. Things just got more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew. Well this was a chapter that needed to be done. Hope everyone is cool with Izzy's ability. I kind of really love it lol**

**On to reviews!**

**Sprite007 – Ah! Welcome back! Psionics is my new baby!**

**james3142 – Yes! Yay mutual! Too bad Bella wasn't on the same page as everyone else!**

**Cici G – Well, almost everyone is on the same sharing level lol**

**Twivampchick – Believe I found your answer in this chapter! :D**

**vampyregirl86 – Pshhh oh yeah, Esme totally knows more than she lets on!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – no prophecies this time around lol**

**angelari7 – I'm going to have to add that to my reading list! Lol So many fanfictions!**

**KrysGrayMist – Welcome! I have a confession; I love this story too!**

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – this story has me staying up nights! So I really am working hard! Lol**

**cullen freak8888 – the land of cheese! And…fudge? Lol Sorry, no superhumanweapons here!**

**Dreamzuvedward –Possesive Edward makes me squeal. He just had to be included!**

**And superspecial shout out to the first review of the last chapter…. Twilight Rocker 12 – we agree on lots of things but pineapple and ham are not one of them! Lol**

**Now, I just finished a huge chunk of this chapter about 30 min ago and my left hand is being all dumb so I'm going to go ice it and think about my plot!**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own this plot. And probably this computer. And I own some awesome cookies that I now get to eat. Be jealous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"_Well, you've got nothing to lose,  
>Except for me and you,<br>And I love that attitude."_

_~YouMeAtSix_

I rub at the tiny wrinkles between my brows, trying to get my face to relax as I stare in the mirror in the foyer. Their presence had been almost constant since Wednesday night and now, Friday morning, they seemed to be permanent.

_You're giving us fucking worry lines. _

_ I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can't stop worrying. Izzy, I made a huge mistake when I told Carmen about what you could do._

Izzy sighs. _Look, that's not important. I could have stopped you. I should have. I just didn't think about it. Besides, maybe it's a good thing. Knowing about this Chronesthesia is probably fucking smart. _

_ Maybe. _

I bite my lips together and drop my head, closing my eyes. The last thing I want to do is let Izzy take responsibility for my mistakes, as she is prone to do. And, I especially don't want to make her stress because I am pretty sure we're about to get sick.

_Wait. Sick? Did you say sick?_

I don't respond. Izzy had the oddest fear of being sick – to match her fear of menstrual cycles and getting shots. There are only a handful of things that she really didn't deal with and getting sick was at the top of the list. Unfortunately for her – and me – we usually developed a cold around Christmastime and we were two weeks away from the Eve right now.

_Go take some fucking cold medicine right now! Please! We can avoid this!_

_ Izzy, we don't have a fever, I'm not coughing and our nose isn't running. I can't take anything right now. It's just a bit of a headache. Calm down._

_ Calm down? Right. We're only a few days away from that stupid monthly time and now we're getting sick? How can I ever be calm again?_

I sigh and turn away from the mirror. Izzy's aversion to those particular bodily functions wasn't something I wanted to think about – especially since I could consider her off duty for the next week, leaving me to deal with Mother Nature.

Edward notices something off about me on the way to school, his heavy brows furrowed as one hand fidgets with his dark beanie. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Cold wind whips around me and I cringe into his chest, sniffling a bit. "Getting sick, I think."

"Then let's get you home. Do you have a fever?" He demands, stopping our snow-trodden stride.

I sniffle again, the cold making my nose run a bit. "I'll rest a whole bunch this weekend. I just want to get through today."

I didn't dare mention that Izzy was basically AWOL since minor cramps had kicked in as soon as I left home.

_Wimp,_ I tell her.

_You're afraid of spiders, Princess. You can't call me a wimp._

_ Can, too. So I did. _

_ You're so fucking moody._

I don't dignify that with a response.

At school, Edward reluctantly leaves me at my new locker and I studiously ignore the lingering glances from my classmates. Since Wednesday, I – Izzy – had become somewhat of a minor celebrity; I think the girls appreciated the fact that Izzy stood up to a bully. It might have even meant more because the entire fiasco was so unexpected.

"Bella!"

I look up from transferring my books, thankfully without an influx of knowledge, and see Alice rushing down the hall, huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice leans in, holding her hand in a fist, and grabs my hand, forcing my palm open. "I thought you might need these," she whispers, dropping two pills into my palm.

I look down at the Midol with raised brows.

_How did she do that?_

_ Do what?_

_ Know that I needed this?_

_ Don't know. She's not the psychic, genius. _

"Thank you," I murmur slowly.

Alice winks at me and dances away.

I can't shake the feeling forming in the back of my mind – maybe Alice knows more about everything than she lets on.

Feeling a cramp, I close my locker and slip into the bathroom, downing the pills with a handful of water and fixing myself up as a precaution. Still, even as I sat in class, absently absorbing the material, I couldn't stop my mind of wandering; since I signed that contract with Denali, strange things had been happening around me and Alice somehow knowing I would need that Midol today, right before a huge cramp hit, was just the icing on a huge, weird, mysterious cake.

I observe Alice at lunch as I am tucked under Edward's arm, his hand soothingly rubbing up and down my arm as I sniffle quietly into a tissue. She doesn't seem to be behaving oddly as she interacts with Jasper flirtatiously. She doesn't hint at knowing more than she lets on.

And it makes me feel crazy.

_It must be the hormones,_ I reason. _They're making me insane._

_ My vote is on the stupid fucking cold. How did we get that, anyway? You're obsessed with scarves! And tights. _

I hold back a snort. _Because any scarf in my collection is actually designed for warmth?_

_ Good point. But…gloves…._

_ We probably caught it at school, Izzy. It's cold season._

_ I know it's cold outside,_ she snarks sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

Edward leans down, whispering lightly near my ear. "Is Izzy amusing?"

"You have no idea," I whisper dryly. Then, I sneeze as daintily as I can manage into my tissue.

Edward touches my forehead tenderly, frowning. "We should get you home, sweetheart."

I shake my head stubbornly. "I'm fine. I'll recoup this weekend."

His lips press into a thin line and he sighs. "Fine. At least drink your soup? It's tomato," he smiles slyly, pushing the warm Styrofoam bowl towards me. "Vegetarians eat tomato, right?"

I struggle to hold back my smile. "Yeah, we do. Thank you."

Edward merely fiddles with his little faux-hawk sticking out from under his beanie and wraps his arm around me again. "Anything," he murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss onto my temple.

The rest of the day progresses slowly and I begin to feel more and more ill as the hours wind down. By the time I am standing under a wind nook in the front of Albany Academy, I feel chills that have nothing to do with the fluttering snow in the air.

_Who the fuck is that guy?_

_ What?_

Izzy focuses my gaze away from the sky to a boy from the Albany Boys School with spiking dirty blonde hair and muddled hazel eyes. He looks familiar in the way that most teenagers look familiar; vaguely recognizable due to styling and trends and from passing peripheral glances around school.

What stands out about him is the appreciative yet borderline vulgar way he is studying me. I feel surreally uncomfortable – almost as uncomfortable as I felt when Felix looked at me.

I shift, pressing my shoulder blades into the aging cement of the building and pulling my coat tighter around me, even though its completely buttoned up. The boy shifts, too, keeping me in his line of sight and, after a moment, starts in my direction.

I feel panic building up in me - Izzy, reluctant to alter given my state, prepares herself, tensing all of our muscles.

_This isn't going to be good. Look at this cocky motherfucker._

"Hey, you're that girl, right?" He intones smoothly, stepping a few inches too close to me.

I feel a shudder run up my spine when I notice his gaze lingering on my lips and legs. "I don't know what you mean," I force out, trying to calm the shaking of my body – from both the fever and the tiny strain of terror he has invoked.

"Sure you do. The girl who's locker got all fucked up? You got Jessica suspended."

_That's where I've seen him before. He's Jessica's steady toy. Sleazy fucker. He walks out of the janitors closet all the time._

_ You think he's mad that she got in trouble?_

_ Probably. _

"Jessica got Jessica suspended," I say flatly, stepping further into the brick wall.

The boy shrugs it off, leaning closer. "I like the fire you've got, baby. And you're so pretty, like a little sex kitten. What do you say you and I get together and-"

"Back the fuck off, fucker," Edward says harshly from behind the boy. I've never heard his voice so hard or so angry and it sends a thrill through me. "You're too close to _my_ girlfriend and I really don't feel like getting blood on this stupid uniform."

The boy steps back quickly. "Hey, man, I was just asking an innocent question."

_Innocent question my ass!_ Izzy mutters, silently cheering on Edward with a tint of admiration.

Edward, who is much taller and more muscularly defined, moves to stand in front of me, looking down his nose at the boy. "I heard exactly what you asked her, dipshit. And you have less than twenty seconds to get your ass out of my face."

The boy holds both hands up, smiling cockily and eyeing me over Edward's shoulder. "Calm down, bro. She didn't mind it. She liked the attention. Maybe you're not doing enough-"

Faster than the boy can stop talking, Edward is in front of him, pulling back his arm and filling the air around us with the satisfying crunch of knuckle on fragile bone. I don't even think either boy noticed how fast Edward moved.

_He just used apportation._

_ Are you sure, Bella?_ Izzy asks skeptically. _Edward is really fucking fast. Lean. Wiry. _

_ I'm sure. It was such a short distance that nobody else noticed._

Edward isn't phased; he lands another punch on the boys' gut and he cries out, clutching his nose where blood is now gushing.

"Fucker," he screams at Edward.

Around us, the remaining students stop their afterschool gossip, turning to look at the scene in silence.

Edward smiles slowly, advancing on the boy.

The boy steps back.

"What were you saying, again?"

The boy looks at Edward with wide, frightened eyes and says nothing.

Edward's finely chiseled face is tense, his bright green and blue eyes hard, his body language subtly menacing. I'd never seen him so fierce; it was almost scary and the only comfort I could take from it was that he was protecting me. Seeing this side of him was enlightening – this was how he behaved before he met me.

The thought sends a sad shiver through me.

Edward tilts his head, nodding at the boy.

"You really should learn how to shut your mouth. Most people wouldn't give as many chances as I would. But I don't want to scare my girl. Just remember she's _my_ girl."

_He claimed us again._

_ I know. But in mind it. Not one fucking bit._

Edward levels the boy with one last withering glare, then turns to me – his brows furrow slightly as he takes in my red nose and pale cheeks. "You need to go home, sweetheart. Let's go," he says, tucking me under his arm and helping me down the snowy stairs.

Before we leave the courtyard, I feel eyes on my back; not harsh eyes, but concerned ones. I glance over my shoulder, connecting with Alice's steady gaze as she nods slowly and smiles at me.

_Why do I get the feeling she knows something?_

_ Maybe she does. I don't give a fuck. Can you make some of that peppermint tea for us when we get home? _Izzy asks tiredly, imagining us sipping the tea in bed with a huge bottle of cold medicine resting on the pillow beside us – the bottle is easily bigger than we are so I know the fever must be getting to her.

And me.

I stumble a bit through the snow, prompting Edward to move his hold from my shoulders to my waist. "I should carry her," he mutters to himself.

"No," I protest, falling into a fit of sneezes. "Besides, we have to stop my Denali for a second-"

"The hell we do!" Edward argues. "You're sick, sweetheart. You need to rest."

"But I get paid to be there and today is Friday and that's group day-"

"You're going home," he says firmly, making me cross the street so we wouldn't even pass by Denali. "I'll tell Carmen that you couldn't make it. She'll have to deal with it."

I'm too tired to fight him and, really, it seems like the smartest thing to do.

_Tea and lots of cold medicine and tomorrow, we can jump his bones for being such a fucking sweetheart._

I sigh at Izzy. _You don't really think he'd let us fool around when we're sick, do you? Besides, I don't want him to catch this cold. It's horrible,_ I shiver again, tucking my face into Edward's side so that the cold wind can't find my face.

_ Why do you have to be so fucking logical?_

_ Why do you have to hide away when we get our period?_

_ Don't even say that word!_ Izzy yells, causing me to wince as her loud mind-voice echoes in my head, tossing itself around like a rock in a cavern.

Edward stays with me as I make a large mug of tea for myself, then carries the cup upstairs for me, setting the steaming liquid down on the bedside table.

When he helps me undress from my school uniform and into a pair of ultra warm flannel sleep pants and a long sleeved white thermal shirt, there is nothing remotely sexual about it. He is soothing and gentle, carefully folding up my button down shirt and skirt over a fluffy reading chair in the corner of my room. He even goes so far as to turn down my bed for me, tucking the warm down comforter around me.

Pressing a single searing kiss into my temple, he smoothes my hair away from my face. "I'll be back later tonight," he promises.

As his hand pulls away, I see the slight swelling of his knuckles and I frown. "You don't have to come over," I yawn, sipping my tea.

Edward shakes his head. "Of course I'll come over. I'll even get some vegan soup on the way."

My eyes feeling heavy, I simply nod at him.

_I'm so tired_.

_There's not even cough medicine._

_ That's because we don't have a cough, Izzy._

_ No, but we are fucking sick and- Wait. Where did Edward go?_

I glance around the room, my eyes half-lidded. _He must have gone to Denali._

_The think he'll be okay? _

_ I think he can handle him self. He proved that today._

I fall into a restless sleep, only waking with the start when the doorbell chimes in quick succession. I groan, rolling between the sheets and struggling to rise from the bed.

Walking downstairs, a wave of dizziness flashes in my head. I press the heel of my hand against my temple, squeezing my eyes shut

I lean heavily against the door for a moment before sighing and opening the door.

Tanya stands outside in the cold winter night, holding a brown bag and smiling eagerly at me. "I heard you are sick," she says brightly. After a moment she nods towards the foyer in such a way that I know she is asking for permission to come into my home.

Immediately, I step back, pressing my body into the cold wall so she has room to come inside. "Sorry," I apologize closing my eyes for a moment before turning to look at her.

She shrugs casually. "Kitchen?"

It takes me a moment to understand what she means, as the fever has made me slow on uptake. "Of course. Follow me."

I had never paid attention to my kitchen before as I didn't typically spend too much time in the room itself. I suppose it was nice – maybe even a dream kitchen – with dark wood cabinets, a granite topped island and sleek stainless steel appliances. Tanya whistles appreciatively, setting the bag clutched in her manicured fingers down on the counter. "Nice digs. I brought you some soup."

I sniffle, digging a clean tissue out of my pocket as Tanya opens up the bag.

"You're a vegan, right? I found some celery soup at this little restaurant I know. There's also a sweet potato soup that I just love, though it's kind of sweet. Here," she says, pushing two Styrofoam containers towards me. "Where are your spoons? I usually keep mine beside the dishwasher but I know not all people organize their kitchens that way," she rambles.

_What's wrong with her?_ Izzy asks quietly, weakly, hiding away somewhere in the recesses of my mind.

I shrug. _Is there something wrong with her? Maybe she's just nervous._

_ About coming to someone's house?_

_ Maybe it's a work rule or something?_

Izzy fades, having lost interest as I fumble with the drawer to my right, pulling out a soup spoon and digging into the creamy celery soup.

I might moan.

The heat and smooth texture of the soup is perfect, a nice balm that calms the scratchiness in my throat. I knew that this would be as bad as my cold got and that Monday's session at Denali would go as planned and I relay that to Tanya.

She waves me off. "I'm not here because you're missing today," she assures me. "You are one of our strongest, though, and I wanted to make sure you get even stronger. Hence, the soup," she smiles, eyeing the sweet potato soup that I had yet to open.

I swallow, halfway done with my first cup, and gesture towards the second soup. "Do you want it? It's the least I can do," I say, slurping down another spoon.

Tanya immediately shakes her head and something about the movement makes Izzy's hackles rise.

_Why is she refusing? She says she loves this shit._

_ I don't know,_ I answer, wondering the same thing myself.

As if reading my mind, Tanya waves her hands. "I already had a bowl at the restaurant," she explains.

I nod.

Makes perfect sense.

I polish off the celery soup and start on the bowl of bright orange sweet potato. There is a certain sweetness to this tea and another flavor I can't identify. "What's that taste?" I ask, stirring the soup around as if the food itself will present me with the answer.

"Cinnamon, probably. I told you it's a sweet soup."

Then, the oddest thing happens; the more I eat the soup, the stronger I get, though I am still fighting off the urge to sleep from the drowsiness from the cold.

My heart begins humming quickly and I no longer wish I could just stay in bed for the duration of my sickness.

Tanya smiles at me, coolly, and I finish off the soup. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she tells me, throwing the empty soup cups into the plain brown bag.

"I did. Thank you for bringing it. What's the name of the restaurant again?"

"Oh, it's uh Purple Rose," she stutters nervously.

Alarms go off in my mind and I stare at the paper bag again.

No logo.

_ The Styrofoam cups didn't have a design on them either._

_ And wouldn't the restaurant throw in plastic spoons? What the fuck just happened, here? Bella?_

I blink and Tanya and school my expression, forcing myself to appear more tired than I felt.

Tanya frowns. "You need for sleep, girl. Go back to bed. I'll let myself out."

I tack on a faint smile. "Thank you, again," I whisper.

Inside, my body is thrumming with life and my sniffles have ceased to exist.

I walk Tanya out, trudging up the stairs and throwing myself onto my bed.

"Oh, God. What did I just do?"

_Ate some soup._

"No. No there was something off about that soup, Izzy."

_Can't prove it. But at least we feel better._

"This is serious," I exclaim, digging my fingers into my sheets. "Do you think she poisoned us?"

_I think that we feel really good. Do you feel poisoned? We're not even sick anymore. Maybe she fed us meat or something. I don't think Tanya would try to hurt us._

_ Not hurt us, maybe. But she said she wanted us stronger._

_ And you think…?_

_ That she just…made us stronger._

**Edward**

"Where's the girlfriend?"

I look up at Jasper and away from the electrodes pressed into my skin. We're doing another test – a stress test – to see if stress affects the way psychic telepathy works. So far, stress seems to make it better.

I've never had clearer images in my head than when my feet are submerged in this huge bucket of ice water.

I'm glad my Bella isn't here today.

I wouldn't want her to ever go through this.

Still, it doesn't calm to slight unease I feel the longer I am away from her. I'd left her sleeping not one hour ago, her beautiful perfect face pressed into her plush pillows.

I'd been happy to finally be able to take care of her.

Proud that I could provide her some comfort while her body healed itself.

But now, I felt off; like something would happen if she wasn't in my sight.

It was ridiculous.

It made my stress levels shoot through the roof.

So, I guess, it made my telepathy better, too.

"Next," Eleazar calls out, loud enough that Irina the projector can switch images in her mind from the next room.

"Sick," I mutter to Jasper.

We're sitting beside each other with Emmett and Rosalie across from us. Each of us have rolled up the hems of our jeans to accommodate the icy shallow water.

"I saw her in school today," Rosalie tells me, already wincing from the cold. "How sick is she?"

"It's not the flu or anything," I answer, carefully writing down the next image in as much detail as possible – a snow covered kitten. "Just a cold. She insisted on going to school. She even wanted to come here, but I wouldn't let her."

Rosalie nods in approval, glancing behind her when the front door to the Denali house shuts loudly. In this room, each of us as the perfect view of the foyer of the large house, so we all see Tanya as she walks in.

Where had she gone?

Tanya leans into Carmen, murmuring something and I want to scream in frustration because a large part of me is insisting she's saying something about my girls.

Carmen smiles brightly, patting Tanya on the shoulder.

I sigh harshly and Emmett looks over at me. "Dude, what? Got a hard on for that Tanya chick or something?"

I shoot him a dirty look.

Tanya?

When I had literally the most perfect girl not six blocks away?

I don't fucking think so.

Emmett shrugs, wincing when Rosalie slaps the back of his head. "Oaf. He's in love with Bella," she says matter-of-factly. "He doesn't need another girl."

"Thank you!"

Jasper snorts.

Eleazar calls out, "Next!" again.

Emmett pouts while he writes. From here, I can tell his handwriting is hardly legible and I wonder if he's writing like that on purpose.

I shake off the thought.

There's no way he's intentionally making himself look inept.

After writing, I look up at Tanya and Carmen again, frowning when I see Eleazar has joined them.

"What are they talking about?" I mutter to myself.

I don't expect Emmett to grin.

And I certainly don't expect him to ask, "You want to find out?"

Beside me, Jasper rolls his eyes. "And how are _you_ going to figure out what they're saying?"

Instead of answering, Emmett smiles and closes his eyes.

Nobody is looking.

Maybe that's why he does it.

I'll never know for sure.

But, as his eyes close, the oddest thing happens.

His entire body seems to shimmer for a moment, almost blurring along the outline of his hulking form.

And then, it looks like he's stepping out of his own body – a faint shadow of Emmett is moving away from his body while the real live Emmett opens his eyes, his heavy brows furrowed.

"What the fuck?" Jasper and I whisper at the same time.

Rosalie raises both hands and presses them to her mouth and all three of us watch as the shadow moves along the wall stealthily.

The shadow is moving by itself.

And it's Emmett – the shadow is Emmett and Emmett is the shadow or I don't know but either way, both the shadow and Emmett are clearly visible and it's creeping the fuck out of me.

Just what I need today.

Some asswipe sniffing around what's mine.

And now Emmett, somehow able to be himself and a shadow at the same time.

Silently, we all watch the shadow move to the ground, slinking into Tanya's shadow.

Nobody but Jasper, Rosalie and myself are paying attention to the shadow.

Maybe that's why when, after a moment, the shadow snaps back into Emmett's body, we all jump.

Emmett shakes his arms, his machine that connects him to the electrodes frizzing out. The faint smell of smoke fills the room and Carmen rushes over to his machine, disconnecting it.

When she glances down at the results the machine recorded, she gasps and looks at Emmett questioningly.

And when he answers, my respect for the well built giant jumps tenfold. He shrugs nonchalantly, "I think that must be an old machine. It shocked me. Wanna see?"

Carmen looks back at the papers the machine spit out and sighs, crumpling them up and moving away, shutting off all the machines.

It isn't until Eleazar has released us for the day that Emmett reveals what had happened during the telepathy test.

He corrals us all at the end of the block and explains exactly what bilocation is – literally being able to be in two places at once. "It just happened one day. I was playing a prank on my brother's rocket and I wanted to see why it wouldn't light but I couldn't move from my place in the bushes and then I was suddenly…in both places."

He lets us absorb that for a moment and all I can think about is how much of a slick back ass he really is.

Emmett turns to me. "Edward, man, I don't have good news for you, though."

I tense. "What is it?"

"It seems like Tanya went over to little Bella's house and fed her some enhanced soup."

My stomach drops. "Enhanced how?"

Emmett only shakes his head. "Don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, snap. Let me tell you, it's not good! And Emmett! Yay! I know, a day late. But it's here and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have some delicious oatmeal cookies calling my name!**

**solidae26 – I try to make my actual work sound as mature as possible because that's the only way to get a good story! Love that you're a reader!**

**Valentine Rain – Better late than never! How were your exams? And no worries about the alter jealousy thing – I don't do love triangles!**

**Sprite007 – I'm trying to plot your socks off :p**

**SrslyGiGi – Happy early 18th! What fanfiction doesn't know wont hurt them!**

**Anonymous- Fanfiction logged you as an Anon so thank you for your review! Check your crystal ball again!**

**Cici G – and…I give you….Emmetts gift!**

**Dreamzuvedward – he is soooo swoonworthy! I've always wanted to stand up to my bullies, so Izzy did it for me lol**

**PanteraFenix Negra – Hope you enjoyed your fix, you addict! Lol**

**angelari7 – Hmmm….What's Alice up to?**

**Maysnrs – Still undecided about Bella's real parents showing up lol Sorry!**

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – Keep tipping!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – Ham? Yay! Pineapple? Yay! Together? Nay! Lol Kiwi boys sound so silly!**

**Vikilover – you're right! Carmen does know more than she lets on. But is Tanya really with them?**

**Dinotopian – No, thank you!**

**Pumpkinmykitty – Thank you! I really love these characters!**

**vampyregirl86 – Yep lol They all deserve a pat on the back!**

**james3142 – Circle of Silence? So brilliant! Lol**

**debslmac - :D**

**twivampchick – Edward may or may not have something to do with it lol**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – Take a deep breath!...Start another prediction!**

**And super special shout out to the first review of the last chapter…Kaygou – Darn phone! Unfortunately, Carlisle and Esme have yet to appear in this story! But Edward's parents will find out soon!**

**Phew. I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter!**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it!**  
><strong>~cupcakeriot<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But, it probably would be really cool to own Twilight because then, you know, you'd know the actors and stuff. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"_And you, why you wanna stay?  
>Oh my God! Have you listened to me lately?<br>Lately, I've been going crazy..."_

_~ fun. _

After Emmett's revelation, I hurry towards Bella's house, the pit of my stomach tense and my palms sweating; I'd never encountered such anxiety. Ever. It was so intense that my head pounded and it felt like my lungs were collapsing inside my chest. By the time I was on the final block, my anxiety had morphed into a full-blown panic and I was running through the slushy gray snow.

There was a certain thrumming in the core of my body, as if something was waiting to be unleashed. I didn't understand it. I didn't have time to. I just continued towards my girl – she was the only thing that mattered.

Six blocks had never seemed so long.

There were crazy thoughts in my head.

Alice loved Snow White as a kid and didn't Snow White fall into an eternal slumber from eating some bullshit enhanced apple?

Would I find Bella asleep?

Would the soup make Izzy disappear?

What if she was dead?

I don't even know what I'd do.

My brain can hardly even function around that thought.

Why didn't I ever pay more attention to Snow White?

Panic.

Faster.

Run faster.

My eyes sting – from the cold wind or my own emotions, I don't care.

Because I finally see Bella's house.

My girl.

So close.

I vault over the little fence that surrounds her front yard, slipping slightly on the slick snow. I hardly pause as I dash to her front door, immediately trying the knob.

Locked.

I'm torn between being proud and being frustrated.

My fist, knuckles, bang on the door, my hand turning to get a different sound – more of a pounding.

No response.

My hands push through my hair and I notice idly that my beanie had disappeared from my head.

Closing my eyes, I sigh heavily, the sinking feeling in my stomach so much stronger than before.

Bella needs me – I can feel it.

How do I get in?

A moment passes, a beat a bit too long.

_Apportation._

My eyes snap open as the thrumming in my body grows – prompting me to do something. Anything.

A conscious decision.

This wouldn't be like my sleep walking.

I realize with a start that the thrumming I'd felt since I first learned of Emmett's information was also present when I'd saved Bella from the bread truck.

Only now, it was stronger.

More concentrated.

Prepared.

Not taking another moment to think about it, I focus on Bella's image in my head.

Want to be there.

Need to help her.

Now.

_ Now._

I feel a shift in the air around me, almost like a _pop _or a _poof_ – nearly silent but distinct.

I hear a violent retching and my eyes snap open.

Bathroom.

Lilac and turquoise and bright green accents, smooth white floors and dark wood cabinets.

And my Bella, body curled around the pristine toilet, her skin flushed dark and her eyes leaking.

_The apportation worked. _

I don't linger on the thought, still operating on gut instincts though the thrumming in my body has calmed to a gentle pulse.

Bella hasn't noticed me yet so she jumps slightly at my touch on her hand that is holding her hair away from her face.

Bleary slate eyes, tired, look up at me.

Relief.

Confusion.

And then her eyes squeeze closed and her hands weakly push against me as she vomits again into the toilet.

My chest hurts.

I should have been here.

Should have prevented this.

I could have.

"Shh," I murmur, slowly dragging my hand down her curved spine.

Even through her thin shirt, her skin is damp with clammy sweat.

"Fuck," she whimpers.

_Izzy._

"Baby," I say softly, trying to ease her away from the toilet as I reach up to flush the rancid stomach acid away.

Izzy wipes the back of her hand across her mouth, eyes still closed.

It's unsettling to see her so weak.

I don't like it.

A fine trembling echoes through her body, her hair sticking to her forehead.

I grasp her tiny hands between mine. "Are you okay?"

Izzy holds her breath, as if taking a moment to really think about the question, before she slowly nods. "Yeah. Better now after puking."

I frown, still crouched beside her as she leans back against her claw-foot tub. The shower curtain crinkles noisily as she shifts into a more comfortable position. "Was it the soup?"

She looks up at me as sharply as she can in her current state. "You knew about the soup?"

Even as sick as she is, the fierceness of her stare is disarming.

And now she thinks I knew about the soup.

I mean, I did know about the soup.

But I wasn't in on the plan.

"I did about ten minutes ago," I clarify.

Izzy shakes her head. "We did eat the soup," she answers slowly, her voice lower than Bella's. "And we felt fine. Great even. It was _too_ good. So, I made us throw up. And then we couldn't stop until now," Izzy pauses, a look of utter agony flowing across her face. "And the worst part is…I can still _see_ things."

She makes no indication to detail exactly what she's talking about.

So, I shift my weight until I'm sitting beside her, on the opposite side of the toilet.

"What do you mean?"

"The Chronesthesia. After the soup...we were feeling so good, you know? And then, Bella moved to clean up and her clairvoyance went fucking crazy. Everything she touched, she just knew about – knew what was going to happen to it, knew how it worked. And we were freaking out. It was too much. Too intense. Driving us crazy. So, I altered. And nothing changed, lover boy. Nothing. Everything _I _touched, I knew about. All the past shit. And flashbacks. And I couldn't deal with it any better than Bella could, so I got our ass up here, stuck my fingers down our throat and got rid of that fucking soup," Izzy stops, taking a breath, her eyes slightly wild. Out of control. Panicking. She settles her gaze on me. "And it's still there – the knowing. Everything I touch, I see something from the past. I'm so dizzy."

I draw her into my arms and notice that she's careful to keep her hands away from touching me – my skin, my clothes.

I feel my lips thin out.

"Baby, do you have some gloves?"

Izzy looks up at me blankly, her face pale and clammy.

But she doesn't look sick exactly – not with a cold, that is.

It's more than obvious to me that the Chronesthesia and the clairvoyance are almost too much for her little body to handle.

She doesn't need to be enhanced.

I almost didn't understand Denali's motivation for feeding my girl drugged food.

Everything about Bella and Izzy came natural.

_Why would that need to fucking change?_

And then, like a small spark in a dark room, my mind whispered the answer to me – _to make more progress with the testing._

Those greedy bastards were probably synced up with some government agency and were being paid to do their research.

Hell, they probably _were_ the government.

_Or not,_ my mind argued.

And that opened up a whole other train of thought.

What if Denali wasn't part of the government at all?

What if they were some secret organization trying to take down someone – the government, a country, something.

That thought resonated deep within.

It felt familiar.

It felt true.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Izzy blinks at me. "Top drawer in my closet, next to the scarves," she whispers, her voice light and melodic.

_Bella._

I smile softly, stroking the side of her softly rounded face with the back of my band. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," I promise, gently moving away from her and hurrying to her closet.

When I manage to open the fold-out dark wood doors, I feel my mouth drop open slightly.

Who knew my girl had so many fucking clothes.

Everything was organized, from season to color to type of clothing.

And the closet was huge.

There were several sets of drawers.

At least four top drawers.

I opened the first one I saw, which was under what I guessed was pajamas since I'd seen those tiny shorts on her before when she was sleeping.

I swallow thickly, looking down at a drawer full of scraps of lace and silk and cotton and softly padded bras to match.

My gaze lingers and the longer I stare, the tighter my pants get.

"Fuck," I mutter, spying a pair of bright cobalt lace underwear.

Can I even call them underwear if they are that fucking small?

I reach down and adjust myself, closing the drawer slowly.

_Another time._

I take a few deep breathes and try to calm my body down.

Gloves and scarves would be with the winter clothes.

That would make sense.

I redirect my focus to the set of drawers under the winter jackets and skirts, cautiously opening the top drawer.

Breathing out a sigh of relief – and disappointment – I rifle through the section of the drawer that is distinctly dedicated to gloves of all colors, textures and purposes. I settle on a pair of thin light grey ones that kind of bunch up at the top with a single fat white button holding it together.

They seem like the most indoor friendly.

I hurry back to the bathroom, seeing my girl with her eyes closed and looking much less sick to her stomach than she did a few days ago.

In fact, she looks downright illegal.

Her school shirt is unbuttoned a bit, showing off her delicate collarbone, and her plaid skirt is bunched at her hips and the only thing keeping me from seeing the promise land is her almost sheer fucking tights.

I swallow again, forcing myself to take care of her.

I mean, take care of her in a way that doesn't involve both of us panting.

I kneel down at her side and gently slide the little gloves onto her hands.

Lazily, her eyes open, watching me, and one side of her perfectly fucking pouty kissable mouth quirks up.

"Thank you," she murmurs, struggling to sit up.

"Are you feeling better?"

Her brows furrow a little in the middle as she considers my question. "I just feel tired. Do you think I could take a nap?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I say, easily lifting her from the cold tiles of her bathroom and slowly depositing her on the bed. I glance at her digital clock and frown. "Do you need me to stay?"

Bella shakes her head. "You'll come back later?"

"As soon as my parents are asleep," I promise, leaning down to kiss her temple.

Bella smiles softly at me, her face flushing a delicate pink that still shakes me to my core.

Such a perfect fucking color.

I don't waste any time on the way home, cutting through back alleyways I'd learned in my short time in Albany. My stomach feels like its trying to eat its way out of my body and I just know Ma is making her almost famous_ g__ruyère_ and potato dumplings.

My family is already sitting down at the table, piling their plates with food.

"Didn't think you'd make it," Alice says, grinning at me.

I almost think she knows where I go after school everyday – who I spend my time with.

Almost

Alice had been growing more and more knowledgeable in the past few weeks.

It's like she knows something.

I wonder if Jasper has anything to do with it.

But then again, with the way Jasper is rightfully paranoid about Denali, I doubt he would tell Alice anything about it.

At least, I hoped he wouldn't.

I trusted him to take care of my sister where I couldn't.

And I would break him if he broke his silent promise.

I glare playfully at Alice as I collapse into the chair beside her, groaning, "Oh, Ma, this smells so _good_."

Ma smiles widely, pushing a plate of dumplings, sautéed carrots and snap peas, a sage cured sausage and fluffy herb biscuits towards me. "I know it does, son," she says confidently, grinning as I stuff an entire dumpling into my mouth.

Dad laughs through his nose, having already done the same thing.

Alice wrinkles her nose a bit. "Ma, was Edward raised by a pack of wolves?"

Ma grins. "No, dear. Just by a leprechaun. Clearly."

A pang of sadness echoes through me when I realize that my gorgeous girl never had _this_. A family life. A camaraderie between herself and her parents.

All she had was Izzy.

As if reading my mind, Ma smiles softly at me. "Edward, dear, where is that girlfriend of yours? She should come to dinner again!"

I cut into my sausage. "She's sick," I say, trying to sound both normal and concerned.

_Sick with enhanced psychic drugs. Or, she was._

Both Alice and Ma stare at me and I can almost see a flare of intuition pass between them.

I shake my head slightly.

_Spending way too much fucking time at Denali._

Not everyone is out to get me and Bella.

"You bring her around when she gets better, okay?"

"Of course, Ma."

I'm so enthused with my dinner plate that I almost miss Alice's nod of approval towards Ma.

Almost.

**Bella**

I roll under the covers, glancing at the clock.

_Why are you staring so hard?_ Izzy wonders.

I shrug. "I miss him."

And I do.

A lot.

In fact, having him here right now would be ideal.

I frown at how needy my thoughts are towards Edward but I can't help it – he's become everything to be.

Comfort.

Happiness.

Love.

_Love? You love him?_

_ I…I don't know. Maybe._

_ Isn't it a little to fucking early for love?_

_ Is there a timeline that needs to be followed?_

_ Maybe. Do you want me to Google that shit, because I will. Right now. There's no way you're in love with him already. It's not even been an entire fucking month._

I don't bother answering her, instead closing my eyes and wallowing in my longing for Edward.

After today, eating that soup that Tanya brought and unwittingly experiencing the most frantic and horrifying transference of information in my life, I was a little shaken.

A little needy.

I didn't want him to go home but I knew he had to show his face there before he could come back to me, otherwise our arrangement wouldn't work.

It didn't help me feel better, of course, knowing that there was some logic behind his leaving.

I really hated to see him go.

Even if I knew he would come back – and he would.

If there was anything in this world I could trust, it was Izzy always being with me and Edward always coming back.

_God, you're so clingy when we're sick._

_ We're not even sick anymore,_ I correct her, remembering taking our temperature not five minutes ago.

I couldn't sleep after Edward left so I'd taken to vigil monitoring of my physical health and I was certain, now, that I was over the cold.

And, oddly enough, my period.

_I guess the soup went ahead and fixed that too._

_ That's fucking miracle. Only thing that stupid soup was good for._

_ It's odd, though._

_ How is it odd, Bella? No more period! That's a good, normal thing._

_ I mean, it's odd that it did affect our cycle. The only thing that I know of to do that is birth control._

A moment passes.

_Are you trying to tell me those bastards put us on birth control? _

_ I don't know, Izzy. Maybe._

_ What the fuck?_

_ What would the motivation for that be?_

_ So we don't have fucking kids, obviously._

_ But why? What's the point?_

The idea comes to us like a breeze – soft and unassuming.

_Because they want to keep us for a long, long time. And they don't want a reason for us to be weak or distracted._

I don't even know which of us thought it but there is truth in it.

Undeniable truth.

I shiver and notice my window open, slowly.

Edward's head pops up, his face slightly flushed from running and climbing to me.

"Hey, sweetheart," he grunts softly, swinging his leg over the edge of my window.

I sit up, conscious of the bare skin on my arms and chest from the tank top I'm wearing. "You didn't have to come in through the window."

"I know. This makes it a little more fun. And exciting," he winks.

And, for the first time while I am in command of my body, I feel my lower half throb.

Like, really throb.

An ache rushes through me and I become aware of my own body in a way that Izzy is always aware – my hardened nipples from the cold air that came through from the open window, the feel of my bare legs against smooth sheets, the heat of Edward's gaze on my lips.

And, I really observe Edward's body – the hard planes of his chest, the lean roping muscles of his arms and thighs, his looming height, the tantalizing bump of his Adam's apple, his cut jaw dusted with fine, dark stubble.

Without thinking about it, I shift on the bed, making room for him silently.

Nerves crash through my stomach and I know that this is something Izzy is better at – but I want it, too.

Badly.

_And we'll both get it because he makes us move into one fucking person._

_ Yes. He does._

Edward smiles, toes off his Doc Martens and shrugs off his warm sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and dragging his black t-shirt up with it, flashing me the image of his tight abs and the teasing indention of his hips.

The sweatshirt drops onto a chair and he walks easily over to me, the slightly too-long hem of his black and white flannel pants dragging on the floor.

I don't think he means to move as seductively as he does.

It's almost totally unconscious.

He slips into the bed beside me, propped up on one elbow. I don't even remember laying down but my head is resting comfortably on a pillow and I'm staring up at Edward, my lips parted and my face warm.

_How do I get him to touch me?_

Edward is unabashedly staring at my lips and his hand comes up to cup my face, turning me towards him so he has a better angle. "Bella," he murmurs against my lips, just barely kissing me – brushing our skin together in titillating ways.

I feel my breathing stutter and pick up double time as he deepens the kiss, his tongue dipping into my mouth to slide against my own. The movements are as old as time when he shifts his body over mine, fitting himself into the cradle of my thighs, letting the weight of his lower body press me into the mattress.

His hand moves from my cheek to my hair, his slim fingers twisting into the tresses and pulling my head back a bit, so that my neck is open to him.

With his mouth hot against my throat, his tongue laving lovingly against the sting of his suction and teeth, I feel all of the air rush out of my body – a breathless gasp into the dark.

He laughs darkly. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

_Like it – love is the word I would choose – feels so good – need more. _

"Yes," I sigh out, feeling my hands move into his hair, pulling at his Mohawk and pushing his mouth towards my collarbone. "More."

"As you wish," he whispers, tugging on the straps of my tank top until my shoulders are bare and, after he has lavished every inch of my exposed chest with nips and kisses, he pulls the tank top over my head.

His hands gently close around my breasts, which fill his large hands perfectly.

Teeth against my nipples.

Cold air around me.

My hips squirming under his body, bringing friction between us.

_Hotter – need to be closer – did I whimper or did he?- I don't care – his hands need to go lower – he needs to be lower – closer – more – _

Edward's fingers sink between fabric and skin, pulling my shorts from my body. He leans back, tugging his shirt off his body and shredding his pants, leaving him only in tented dark boxers.

And then, his hand, covering my entire core and a possessive voice filling my ear. "_My_ lovely girl. Let _me_ make you feel good."

His fingers press into my entrance, pull back – add another.

_So full – that's three – he would feel better – he already feels too good._

Edward is hot and heavy against my hip, slowly grinding against my naked skin as his mouth captures mine and swallows my responses to his probing, sliding, thrusting fingers, the heel of his hand pressing insistently against my clit.

My legs spread wider and my hips rock into his hand and then he pulls away, slowly releasing my bottom lip.

His mouth travels to my breasts, my belly button, my bikini line until, finally, he is eye level and staring at my most private place with barely concealed awe. "So fucking pretty, baby. All pink and wet and all for _me_."

I nod at him, letting go of my embarrassment when his fingers slide against me, opening me up to his gaze. "Yes, only ever for you, Edward," I breathe, gasping when he pulls up on the hood of my clit and flicks his tongue over the sensitive nub.

_Holy shit – I think I just came – do it again – closer – more._

Fingers sink into me and I can't be embarrassed over the wet sucking sounds my body is making, not when his mouth is firmly attached to my clit and his tongue is dancing over me – and especially not when my orgasm rocks through my body, leaving me nearly brain dead and limp to his slowing ministrations. He licks the remaining wetness from my body and then his fingers, smiling smugly at me as he pinches my clit once more just so he can see my legs shake and my hips jolt.

Slowly – so slowly I almost think it doesn't happen – I fall back into two people, my vision blurring slightly from the intensity of the switch.

Me.

Izzy.

Separate.

I didn't even notice we had blended.

_And that's when shit gets scary,_ Izzy injects lazily, still dazed from the strong orgasm. _Because what if one day we don't go back to how we are right now? What if we just stay combined?_

As she says it, I can't help but feel sad – and oddly not sad at all. Because would it really be a bad thing? Izzy would always be with me and I would always be with her, even if we were one person.

A gentle, large hand cupping my face draws my attention to the very sexy, very aroused boy – no, man – currently laying beside me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I study his body quickly, noting the heavy weight of his arousal as it rests on my hip bone. I feel my smile morph into something between smug and demure as my hand traces the sharp curve of his hip until my hand is grasping him.

Edward inhales sharply and his eyes darken.

"Oh, I'm fine. But what about you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH, my God I need my paycheck, like, now! Guys! Seriously, I want a bacon burger from my favorite joint and their weird dipping sauce for fries (I have no idea what it is, but it is heavenly!). Ah, but I have another week and a half to go. Anyway, sorry for the 1 day delay. This week has been crazy (hence the fast food craving).**

**On to my wonderful Rioteers and their awesome reviews!**

**SrslyGiGi - I love Emmett's gift, too!**

**vampyregirl86 – Denali has no shame! D:**

**PanteraFenix Negra – Hey, look! Another fix!**

**Sprite007 – I wish he was real! Alas, he is not – and if he is, I demand to meet him. Now!**

**angelari7 – There is something to be said about the difference between booksmarts, peoplesmarts and streetsmarts. Bella is booksmarts. Izzy is kind of streetsmarts. And their peoplesmarts is severely lacking.**

**Cici G – Oh, Alice. She's keeping her cards close to her chest, huh?**

**solidae26 – I'm going to use my creative license here and say that it's just a drug that makes her gifts go all whackadoodle. I'm not a doctor in anyway so…lol**

**kaygou – Bella practically lives in the doodoo at this point! Lol**

**Valentine Rain – Right? How lucky would it be if you could just mentally go on vacation during that time of the month?**

**Debslmac - :D**

**Bellaroxx – YES! HEA ARE MY THING! REST ASSURED!**

**Louisepark – Hey, I'm in love with them too. I'm already mourning them for when I start my next story…in a few months lol**

**Adictaacullen – me too!**

**Dinotopian – Thank you!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – Sorry I dashed your Tanya hopes!**

**Sassy Mami – I have to confess; I did not plan to have them throw up. But your review got me thinking and so I made them temporarily bulimic! So, thank you!**

**cullen freak8888 – Izzy being afraid of it is pretty funny, huh? It certainly made me laugh when I wrote it! Lol**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – The whole "cold around Christmastime" thing is actually from personal experience lol my allergies suck!**

**james3142 – Psssh, Emmett's middle name is practically Badass, here lol**

**And super special shout out to the first review of the last chapter…. Vikilover – Jasper's power as of now isn't all the acute; he's just getting a handle on it. Otherwise, he would have been a huge help! Keep paying attention to the connection between Edward and Bella/Izzy – it's a huge thing, later on!**

**Alright, well, as always, be brutally honest. I can take it!**

**~cupcakeriot**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the awesome new banner I made for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me,  
>Breathe for the first time now,<br>I come alive somehow."_

_~ Skillet_

Edward protests, weakly, as my hand circles his pulsing manhood, slowly stroking up and down, pressing my thumb against the underside. I'd never been this close to the male body – at least, I'd never been in control while this close to a man. In our very short experience – Edward and nobody else – Izzy had been the leader.

This was totally new to me.

I stretch my neck to kiss Edward as I reposition my body until I am kneeling in between his parted legs and he is leaning up on his elbows. Carefully, I maneuver his boxers off his hips and down his legs, cautiously tracing my eyes up to his arousal.

_It's a cock. His cock. Hell, it's practically _our_ cock._

_ You're so vulgar._

_ And you're almost a prude! It's just a word. Say cock. Say it. _

Ignoring Izzy's prodding, I study Edward's body.

Everything about him is long and lean – except for one thing, really, which looks almost as big as it feels in my hand. And thick. I wasn't an expert on sizes but Edward's seemed more than abundant.

_It's leaking._

_ Poor lover boy, already so close._

I let my fingers dance around him, leaning down to explore the details of the spongy dark pink head. Edward lets out a low moan when the top of my nail scratches against the ridge, the slit where pearly liquid is slowly seeping from.

"Sweetheart, you are killing me."

My eyes flick up to Edward's, his pupils dilated and dark. He is watching me with his mouth slightly open and a tiny flush painting his cheeks, his brows furrowed in concentration.

I lick my own lips when I look down at his arousal and any hesitation I'd had before disappears.

Edward's gritty gasp when the head of his arousal is in my mouth is satisfying; as is the taste of him and the feel of him against my tongue. Izzy is with me, guiding me as I keep our hands moving constantly, pride washing over me when Edward's hips pump towards my mouth slightly.

"Fucking Christ," he groans. "I'm not going to last, sweetheart," he warns, trying to push me away.

I stay.

And when he does explode into my mouth, I don't pull away – only swallowing with glee and allowing a confident grin spread across my face.

The sense of womanly power that invades me is intoxicating and I suddenly have a renewed respect for Izzy – she always had this confidence.

Edward lays against my pillows, his chest heaving, his face warm and tired. When his eyes connect with mine, I feel my face heat in a flush, my standard shyness returning even after the intimate act. He pulls me down next to him and we simply breathe together, the sense of being connected on a level that surpasses the physical world stronger than ever before.

The taste of my mouth – him, lingering on my tongue – though, draws me away from him. "Bathroom," I whisper, sliding off of the bed and padding over to my sink.

From the bedroom, Edward calls out, "I'm getting water. Want some?"

I confirm through a mouth of toothpaste.

_Very classy._

As I spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinse my mouth, even though the tube of Colgate says to wait ten minutes before rinsing, a peculiar feeling settles in my stomach.

Almost like foreboding.

I'd never felt anything remotely like it.

Except for one thing.

It was a small feeling, like a rush or a strong wind, that happened just as my clairvoyance kicked in.

Every time.

But never at this magnitude.

Right now, I wanted to both close my eyes and keep them open.

I wanted to sit down or run or –

Draw.

I wanted to draw even though I had never in my life _wanted_ to. The only time I'd ever drawn was when I was little or when I was at Denali.

That should have been my first clue.

Slowly, I set my toothbrush in the holder and walk directly over to my school bag, pulling out the sketchbook Tanya had given me.

By the time Edward lopes into the room, I have flipped through the entire pad, finally settling on a blank page.

Staring at the stark white paper as if it has all the answers in the world hidden in the microfibers – when I know that it doesn't. There is a pencil balancing limply in my hand and I can feel my brows furrowed together.

_What the fuck is going on?_

I have no answer for Izzy, simply too focused on the sharp rushes of awareness filtering in my brain.

I'm waiting for something to happen.

Anything.

My stomach is clenched and my back is straight; my fingers cool.

Several seconds have passed.

And nothing happens.

"Bella? Sweetheart?"

I turn my face up to Edward, shaking my head.

"What is it?"

"I just…feel like I should know something."

Edward frowns and sits beside me, sliding the sketchbook off my lap and onto my bedside table. The pencil joins the paper and Edward carefully lays me down beside him, tucking my head under his chin.

He takes a deep breath. "Do you think it might be because of what happened earlier today?"

I nod immediately – because that's the only reason I feel stronger and the only reason my period stopped and the only possible reason for this on edge icy feeling crawling up my spine.

Of course, it's the soup.

Or, what was in the soup.

_Mother fucker. _

_ I agree._

_ What the fuck is happening to our body?_

_ I wish I knew, Izzy._

"I feel like I need to draw something," I say slowly, testing the words in my mouth. Before I can stop myself, I keep going, my voice taking on a more frantic quality the longer I speak. "I almost always feel a little like this when I touch something. All afternoon, it was little flashes of this feeling because I couldn't get rid of the clairvoyance. And I was having…mini visions, I guess. Like a real psychic with a crystal ball wearing a turban. But now? Now I feel like it's going to be a big vision and that I need to write it down. Edward, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know!"

"Shhh," he soothes, smoothing my hair. "It's okay sweetheart. What ever is happening? We'll get through it together. Okay?"

I sniffle, unaware that I had begun crying, and wipe my eyes.

_I trust lover boy._

_ Me, too._

That is my last coherent thought before sleep takes me and I leave behind the icy feeling at the base of my spine, instead sinking into Edward's warmth.

* * *

><p><em>I know I am dreaming.<em>

_I know it._

_There is a certain ethereal quality to my surroundings that simply doesn't exist in the real world. The trees are massive giants that poke into the blinding blue sky; the sun that filters through the thousands of leaves and into the cool forest is opaque yellow; sparkling tiny bits of rainbows dance through the light as large winged butterflies flutter through the air, stopping for nourishment on delicate flower petals._

_ I feel Izzy with me, bonded to me – we are one person, sharing both mind and body, instantly trading thoughts without having to communicate them. _

_ It's better than when we are with Edward._

_ This is truly being one._

_ I glance down at my body, entranced with the simple white lace shift hanging lightly from my body. My toes make distinct indentations on the moist green grass beneath me._

_ Almost on its own accord, my hand reaches out to feather across one of the rainbow motes and, as my fingers touch the floating bits, they explode quietly, slowly making dime sized circular rainbows in the air – in fact, it looks more like my fingers pressing into some sort of force field. _

_ I am in complete awe of the phenomenon._

_ I hardly even notice that I'm not alone._

_ Of course, the instant I acknowledge that there is someone here with me, I am perfectly aware of the young woman to my right who is swinging gracefully on an old plank swing. The ropes are covered in ivy vines and are connected to a branch in one of the huge trees. _

_ She is clothed in a shift dress similar to mine, though hers is more aged – more of a beige color than white – and a bit longer at the hem. Her hair is a dark auburn mass of large, round curls and a thick fringe of blunt bangs rest over her wide, dark grey doe eyes. Her mouth seems familiar to me, as does the shape of her eyes, her nose, the frame of her body. She seems to be a few years older than me though there is a certain wisdom in her face._

_ She is a keeper of secrets._

_ Her serene smile beckons me closer to her swing and I oblige, my feet whispering across the dewy grass. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I am Renee, dear one."_

_ I blink at her, my mind roving carefully over all of her features._

_ So familiar._

_ "Is your last name Draegan?" _

_ A wry smile from her lips. "No, child. I am not part of the Draegan clan."_

_ There is a certain lilt to her voice – one I've heard before._

_ Elisabeth. Edward's mom._

_ Renee and Elisabeth share an accent – an Irish accent – though Renee's is thicker, more pronounced._

_ As if reading my mind, Renee nods. "I knew you would be a quick one," she murmurs._

_ I step closer, sinking down onto the grass, enjoying the coolness on my skin. There is a reason why Renee is so familiar – a reason I very much do not want to acknowledge because it would make all the odd things in my life more real, more concrete. _

_ Harder to get away from._

_ But I can't stop myself._

_ Something about this place makes me want to be completely honest. I can hardly hold the words in my throat before they are escaping, dancing with the rainbow motes in the air. "Is your last name Swane?"_

_ Renee tilts her head. "Is that what you found on those records?"_

_ I find myself nodding, remembering Izzy digging through the files at the benefit – remembering being unable to find our records under Felix's last name, Draegan. Remembering finding our record under Swane._

_ Renee is shaking her head, gazing at me gently. "Those people always were trying to change things. Make everything more difficult, harder to unravel the truth from the lies. I see they took extra precautions with you, though you seem to know about the adoption."_

_ I don't bother asking how she knows about it; something about this woman makes her more trustworthy than anyone I'd ever met in my entire life. _

_ I nod. "I found out a few months ago."_

_ "I know. And now, you've ingested the enhancements. They do not go away, Bella. I bet you feel much stronger, yes?"_

_I flex my fingers. "I do. I feel out of control, too. I don't know how I got here or why everything feels so real."_

_Renee sighs, pushing her feet against the grass and swinging lowly. "I can only say so much at one time…but all of these things have happened to you so quickly, you haven't been able to seek the truth, yes?"_

_ "Are you talking about my birth parents?"_

_ "Yes," Renee says solemnly._

_ Excitement courses through me. "What do you know about them?"_

_ A gentle smile. "Their last name was Swann."_

_ Swann, like a bird – a graceful bird at that._

_ Renee continues her slow swinging as I process. "Who would change Swann to Swane?" I mutter, picking at the grass._

_ It doesn't make any sense – what would the point of that be, especially since I've gone by Draegan my entire life?_

_ "Draegan does mean vampire, if that helps you at all," Renee offers._

_ Again, I blink at her, puzzle pieces falling around in my mind._

_ When nothing seems to add up, I shake my head and stare up at Renee and her swing._

_ She stares back, her face very grave, as if she is about to tell me the meaning of life and it's going to shatter my entire world. As if she knows things she would rather not. As if she's about to reveal something that is going to change my life._

_ "There are things in this world," she says softly. "Things no human would ever want to know about. Of course, these things are written about, even worshiped in pagan and cult cultures – but they are dangerous things. Things that like to name themselves after their true nature. Things that shouldn't exist but, for some reason, do. Things that my people have fought for thousands of years."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "The supernatural. Things no human could ever truly imagine but also things that humans want to know more about, in the most cruel ways. Torture was used in the past," she says offhandedly. "Now, everything is done under the rouse of research. I should know. And, so should you."_

_ My fingers twist the grass, snapping it in half. _

_ Everything that she is saying is clicking into place. _

_ Slowly._

_ And my heart is beating faster while my mind tries to catch up. "What are you trying to say?"_

_ "Simply that the man with the last name of Draegan was not human. He was a vampire. And, his wife was a witch. She lost her magic from poison."_

_ "What?"_

_ My mind is totally blank for a moment and then – Felix was a vampire? A vampire?_

_ They exist?_

_ And Chelsea – a witch? _

_ Renee continues, gently, sadly. "Vampires are notorious for being child molesters, Bella. You are lucky that the poisoned witch saved you in time. Draegan would have killed you, eventually."_

_ The way she looks at me – I shift onto my knees, balancing on the hem of my moist lacy shift dress. "What else do you know? Tell me! Why did a – a vampire and a witch adopt me?"_

_ Renee does not hesitate. "They were given orders to. A very powerful human man had bought them when Draegan and the witch were children. He saved their lives. Raised them. Studied them. Deranged and destroyed them until they were nothing more than servants who blindly take orders."_

_ "Buy why adopt _me_?"_

_ "You're parents were not able to help you at the time. They had…passed away. The absolute last thing they wanted was for Draegan to get to you as they knew about his obsession with children. Believe me," she begs, her dark grey eyes becoming glassy. _

_ I shake my head, sitting back on my heels. "I do," I say resolutely. "But how do you know all of this?"_

_ Renee stops her swinging, sitting up straighter. Her fingers grasp mine and a shock rushes through me. "I am Renee Swann. I am your mother."_

* * *

><p>I snap out of the dream, sitting up in bed, my chest heaving and my eyes wet. I blink into the darkness, hearing Edward's soft snore beside me.<p>

_Our mother?_

_ What the mother fuck was that about? Bella?_

_ Why are you asking me? How would I know? It just happened!_

_ She said Felix was a fucking vampire._

_ I know. _

_ And Chelsea is a witch._

It hardly made any sense.

At all.

And yet, there were so many other things that made sense – like her elusions to Denali and the research.

_She said humans wouldn't understand. What does that make her? _

_ A fucking werewolf? A witchy witch?_

_ Wouldn't that mean we're a witch?_

Silence, from both of us.

And suspicion.

_Why are we involved with Denali now?_

_ Maybe that's why those fuckers disappeared – because Denali had us._

That would make sense. Absolute sense.

I couldn't think about it anymore.

Without thinking about it, I reach for the sketchbook on the bedside table, opening it up on my lap.

And then, my hand moves by itself, drawing the familiar curve of Renee's face – almost the exact face I saw in the mirror everyday. I draw her sitting on her swing from the dream and I process everything she'd said to me.

She said her people fought the things humans should be afraid of.

My people fought vampires?

And her accent was distinctly Irish – just like Edward's Ma, Elisabeth.

Blindly, I flip the page and, as I do, the icy tingling in my spine that I fell asleep with rushes up to the base of my skull and I shiver, my eyes forcing themselves wide open.

Clarity.

What I see through the darkness is simply quick flashes of images – and I draw each of them, as fast as my hand can go, not even glancing down at the page as I move on to different sections.

And as soon as the vision – because there was no other word for it – came, it left, leaving me gasping and staring down at the page in barely contained horror.

I drew three images, equally represented on the large white page.

The first, a picture of a cane, amazing in the detail from the wood grain to the specific shine of the metal, and an old hand with a single, large, old dark gemstone ring.

The second is a picture of an unfamiliar room filled with chairs meant to restrain and a close up of a needle poking through delicate vein membrane.

The final, though, was the most shocking – a large house unlike any in Albany with clean lines and a tall iron fence, settled against a partially frozen body of water and the sky represented by half a moon and half a sun.

I stare at the page, trying to learn about the images as best as I can and coming up empty, until the sun is streaming through the windows.

Accustomed to waking early enough to get home, Edward rolls over, looking at me with sleepy eyes. "Sweetheart?"

"There's nothing more to know," I tell him.

_I sound crazy._

_ Bella, I think we bypassed crazy a long fucking time ago._

Edward sits up and I drag my eyes away from the page, taking in the pillow crease on his scruffy cheek and the disarray that is his Mohawk. His brows are furrowed over his eyes. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

I gesture tiredly to the page and his eyes dart to the images.

"I don't understand," he says.

_That makes three of us, lover boy._

I shake my head, a sort of helpless move in an attempt to explain. "A vision," I whisper. "And nothing more to know about it. Edward, I always know more with my…with the clairvoyance. I know everything. And now, I know nothing," my voice breaks and I find myself crying, my face pressed against his chest as he tries to soothe me.

But there is not soothing.

Blubbering, I explain to him in detail the dream – if it was a dream – about Renee and everything she said, including the stuff about her people and vampires and witches.

After everything is shared, I'm simply a sniffling mess, wiping my eyes and trying to calm down.

Edward is quiet for a long moment. "You believe she was your mother?"

Silently, I flip back in the sketchbook. "This is what she looks like."

"It's almost a carbon copy, sweetheart," Edward whispers, pursing his lips. "She said something about research and torture?" He asks, flipping to the next page and tapping his finger against the image that features a needle. "This could be torture. And it all looks very modern," he says, tracing his fingers along the lines I've drawn.

I nod, agreeing – it's all things I've been thinking about, anyway.

"What do we do?"

Edward stares at me. "We be careful. You wouldn't have had this vision, this clairvoyance, or that dream without a reason. I think a lot of what happened last night had to do with the soup Tanya gave you."

"I trusted her. She seemed so normal. Good."

"I know, sweetheart. We've all trusted Denali Corps too easily. Told them too much. But…I don't think it would have mattered, Bella. I think they would have found us one way or another," he pauses, ruffling his wild hair with his fingertips. "We know things, now, though. Things to help us. We even have Renee on our side, whether she's a figment of imagination or not. We just have to be careful – all of us."

I nod tiredly, wanting to sleep but too afraid to close my eyes.

Edward slips out of bed, pulling on his boxers and digging in the pockets of his sleep pants.

"What are you doing?"

He answers over his shoulder, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm calling Jasper. He needs to be in the loop. And, he needs to cover for me. I'm staying here."

While Edward is on the phone, explaining to Jasper everything I'd told him, I curl up on my side in bed, the sketchbook clutched against my chest.

I feel like I stay in bed the entire weekend, trying to figure things out without enough clues or answers.

I don't dwell on Draegan – on Felix. There's nothing I can do about it now and, he's gone. If Denali made him disappear, I have no problem with it. My life is better with him gone. And I have a new found respect for Chelsea – if she was a poisoned witch, she probably gave up a good deal of her life to protect me.

She did her best.

Even Izzy is quiet, not bothering to alter – almost as if she's saving her strength.

On Monday, Edward and I skip school. I am no longer sick – not even close. Whatever enhancements I accidently introduced to my body were strong and refusing to fade. I continued to have quick bouts of clairvoyance, almost constantly.

I only drew the noteworthy things down – like another vision of the cane when I picked out my clothes to wear to Denali later on Monday afternoon. I jotted down the date and time on that sketch, flipping back and dating the other three and the single one of Renee.

I did not dream of Renee again and I wondered if, maybe, my mind had conjured it all up.

That tiny hope, though, flew out the window when Edward and I went to Denali.

It crumbled like dust and I knew instantly that I hadn't made anything up in my mind.

Because the first thing I saw when I walked into Denali with Edward firmly gripping my hand was a cane.

Dark, bold wood grain and shinning silver, the cane was made in a modern fashion; instead of a candycane hook on top, it was shape a bit like an L. Perched on the top end of the cane was a withered, pale, masculine hand with a large onyx ring sitting against silver metal.

Edward sees it, too. Recognizes it. His hand moves to my waist, pulling me tight against the side of his body.

_Holy shit. Bella._

_ I know. It…it exist._

_ You had a vision._

_ It came true._

_ That means all that shit Renee said is true, too. It has to be._

I silently agree with her logic.

What else could it all mean if my visions were true?

A cold pit of fear settles in my stomach as I realize that _all_ of the visions from early Saturday morning were true.

Including the one about the fenced house.

Especially the one about the needle.

And it all began with this cane.

And the hand attached to the cane.

And the man who wore the ring and used the cane.

There is something frosty in his eyes, though the eyes themselves are the warmest shade of hazel I'd ever seen. Almost white bushy eye brows quirk at Edward and I as we enter the Denali house; a long, aristocratic nose, small mouth, trimmed beard and long, white and silver hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"Ah," The man says, smiling steely. "The first children have arrived. I am Dr. Marcus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, for anyone who is aware of the entire Kristen-cheating-and-Rob-not-doing-anything-yet thing that has happened in the last 24 hours, I'll tell you all what I told facebook;**

**"_Really sad to learn about the drama between our favorite Twilight actors and hoping its really a PR scandal. However, if it's not and they tragically break up, we must remember that we will always have the fandom - and with the fandom, awesome stories in which nobody cheats and everyone gets married and lives happily ever after."_**

**Back to business!**

**Quick chapter, huh? I was so psyched to write this one – and share it! Still have the writing bug in me, so quickly, on to reviews!**

**james3142 – Sorry! No Esme here! There is a Renee, now lol**

**angelari7 – I think they communicated really well this chapter!**

**SrslyGiGi – Right? I love him. Really. Love. Him.**

**Dinotopian – Denali is crazy!**

**Holidai – I think it's so romantic to climb through a window**

**Dreamzuvedward – Thank you! I try!**

**Vikilover – Yep! Everyone is really cluing in at this point!**

**solidae26 – Pssh, it's rated M for a reason! Lol**

**Mireads – I love it, too!**

**Debslmac - :D**

**BMSCullen – Hmm a little Mohawk baby? Too. Cute. For. Words!**

**Valentine Rain – Will Rosalie have the birth control? Probably….**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – You're back to being a plot psychic again! Lol Stop stop! Let me surprise you!**

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – Soon, Edward will be all over the place! Uhm, literally lol**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – Smushy syrup kisses? Lol I might actually have to use that somewhere down the line….:p**

**And special shout out to the first review of the last chapter….Kaygou – Elisabeth and Alice are hiding something, alright!**

**Okay, Rioteers (may you be female or male), I'm off to continue writing. And maybe I should eat something?**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I don't even want to, I swear. I do, however, own an impressive amount of guilt for making you guys wait so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you,  
>When a friend tries to stab you right in the face,<br>Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew,  
>Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense."<em>

_~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Dr. Marcus – the associate Carmen had mentioned on the day I signed that stupid binding contract. I hadn't thought about him since then, though his name had been carefully filed away in my memory bank.

Dr. Marcus studies Edward's hold on my body carefully – almost with pride or pleasure.

Like he had something to do with it.

_Impossible, _I scoff to myself, purposefully ignoring the way Izzy had latched onto the stray thought.

I didn't care what she was trying to piece together while studiously paying attention to the body language of Dr. Marcus – any conspiracy theory she tried to cook up would be just that.

A conspiracy.

And I, for one, would not be buying into it.

Maybe, though, that was my first mistake.

My hands twitch and the urge to draw – and urge that Izzy had felt sometimes during our childhood but had eventually grown out of, instead choosing to doodle between classes – is strong. Stronger even than the other night.

There is no doubt in my mind that I need a pencil and paper or at the very least a dark, quiet room – immediately.

But, Dr. Marcus smiles serenely. "What are your names children?"

From the corner of my eye, I see Edward's lips thin and his eyes squint in suspicion. He exhales sharply through his nose before he answers. "I'm Edward. This is Bella. Where is Carmen?"

The tone of his question – a demand, really – causes Dr. Marcus' spine to stiffen and his cane to tap once on the wooden floor.

Clearly, he is not pleased.

_A dinosaur like him? I doubt the fucker is pleased by anything._

_ Don't be negative._

_ How can I not be? You know as well as I do that the old geezer is no good. We should get out. Now._

_ We can't just leave._

Instead of quickly correcting Edward's tone like I _know_ he wants to, Dr. Marcus turns his frosty keen eyes on me. "Oh, my dear! Bella, is it? I've heard many things about you. Many things."

A chill echoes up my spine.

_What exactly did he hear about me – about us?_

_ Don't know. Don't want to know. Want to get the fuck out of here. Fake sick._

Before I can even respond to Izzy, even mentally, Carmen's warm voice travels through the long hall. "You're early!" She says, smiling widely at the sight of Edward and I. "We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"Bella was sick over the weekend," Edward lies, knowing full well that after I ate that soup, I felt better than I ever had before. "We skipped school, just in case she was still sick."

Carmen frowns, reaching out to touch her hand to my forehead.

For a moment, I blindly expect to gain some kind of Intel through her touch – though I know my clairvoyance only happens through my own hands touching objects and people. I feel silly expecting it and wonder if it's a good thing that I've gotten used to constantly _knowing._

For some reason, it's comforting.

"I feel fine, now," I tell Carmen, finding security from her steady gaze under the warmth of Edward's arm. "It was a forty-eight hour thing, I think."

"I see. Well, since you're early, why don't you two go sit in the entertainment room and grab a snack? The others should be here soon."

I feel my brows furrow, knowing full well that the group meetings took place on Fridays.

_Why the fuck would everyone else be coming?_ Izzy demands.

Instead of answering her, I fiddle with my fingers, feeling a sudden bout of nerves, looking questioningly at Carmen. "Is today a meeting day?"

Carmen waves her hands in the air and shake her head with good nature. "No, no. I just wanted everyone to come in and meet. Dr. Marcus. Now, both of you, shoo. I need to give Dr. Marcus the grand tour. Dr., right this way."

Dr. Marcus stares at me for a moment longer before turning to Carmen with a mellow smile and following her down the hall.

Likewise, Edward ushers me down the opposite hallway and into the bright orange room. Immediately, he flips on the large television and raises the volume level to mask our voices. Leaning towards me, his lips at my ear, his hot breath rushes against my cheek. "I don't get a good feeling about that guy."

I nod in response. "Izzy, too."

_Damn straight._

Edward leads me over to the couch, sitting beside me. Our knees brush, sending a thrill through me.

Now is not the time to get excited about this boy.

He tugs on the tall hair of his Mohawk and sighs. "That cane," he says.

I shift on the couch, pulling me knees up to my chest. "I know. It's exactly like the one I drew."

Edward pulls out his cell phone and taps a few times on the screen.

"What are you doing?"

For the second time in less than a week, Edward's response, though logical, surprises me. "Updating Jasper. He needs a heads up. This is a shit storm, sweetheart."

I frown, nodding. Edward was right – this is only the beginning.

Fifteen minuets later, Jasper strolls through the door with Rosalie fierce on his heels. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Calm down, Princess. Why don't you ask the clairvoyant?"

Rosalie's eyes snap to mine, instantly simmering down. "You know something?"

"Jasper didn't fill you in?"

Edward's eyes glare at Jasper, who shrugs. "Didn't think she had to know, yet."

"Know what?"

"Yeah," Emmett booms, grinning at us all as he plops down in the corner of the couch. "Know what?"

I look to Edward, suddenly feeling a great amount of pressure on my shoulders.

He smiles softly, prompting me. "Why don't you show your sketch book, sweetheart?"

And so, I do.

Emmett looses his jovial demeanor as he studies the three pictures, faintly touching the one of the house. "That's Alaska," he says with confidence, ignoring the wide eyes aimed in his direction. With the television still blaring in the background, he leans closer, explaining. "See the moon and sun symbols you drew up here? Alaska is famous for the whole 30 days of night thing."

"Who knew the meathead was smart?" Rosalie asks nobody in particular.

Hurt flashes across Emmett's face. "Just because I have a sense of humor doesn't mean I'm dumb, Rosie."

_Whoa, there's a story behind that shit._

_ What do you mean?_

_ Emmett and Rosalie. Don't you see the sparks between them?_

_ Have you lost your mind?_

_ Not real sparks, smarty. Just…chemistry. Anyone with a brain can see that shit from a mile away. Too bad Barbie is too busy being a bitch-_

_ Be nice, _I warn quietly, turning my attention away from Rosalie's apologetic face and Emmett's forgiving smile.

"Ignoring the soap opera," Jasper interjects quickly. "You said something about a Dr. Marcus, man?"

Edward nods once. "Some associate. With _that_ cane."

"It was a vision," I tell everyone softly, feeling my shoulders hunch at the extra attention pointed my way. "I, uhm, I do that now. Visions, I mean."

"And we'll be keeping that to ourselves," Jasper says wisely. "Just like my empathy."

Rosalie snorts.

Jasper shrugs, sitting back with his arms crossed behind his head. "Believe me or don't, but along with the whole auras-in-color-deal, I've been getting a feel of peoples emotions. So, I know you're scared, Bella. And I know your alter is just itching to kick some ass."

I blink.

_Well, he's not wrong, now is he? Jays a sly fucker, but he's right._

"You said something before," I say. "About being able to see two auras battling around me?"

Jasper nods while everyone else listens in.

For a moment, I think it's remarkable that five teenagers are handling this scary situation like adults.

But, what else are we supposed to do?

"Yeah, that was before everything was in color and had real meaning," Jasper pauses, shifting to pull a little black book out of his back pocket. "I've been keeping a chart of sorts, so I can keep track of changes. First, before Denali, it was all these white and black clouds around people. I figured it had something to do with the essence of the person. But, on my days here, I've been working with Kate and Eleazar and the clouds started developing colors," He taps the book a few times, sighing. "All those colors have meaning and it's all in this book. But what _they_ don't know is that I've started getting feelings from the auras. Like, I know if someone is good or bad or dying and what they're feeling in that moment by _seeing _it, but now…Now, it's like I can _feel_ it for myself, along with seeing it with my eyes. It's so fucking weird."

Edward barely let's that sink in before his brain starts working a mile a minuet. "You've gotten stronger in your ability suddenly, too?" He glances at me and I clear my throat.

"I ate some soup Tanya brought over on Friday. I was sick, fever, chills, the whole thing. I…I shouldn't have eaten it. My clairvoyance before was sketchy at best," I tell everyone in a whisper. Jasper is nodding along because Edward has already told him this – Emmett and Rosalie, though, look stricken, as if feeling something big is about to be said. "The soup made me – and the clairvoyance – a lot stronger. A lot. Everything I touch now…"

"So that's what the _enhancement_ was about?" Emmett demands, springing up on his feet. Edward had filled me in on Emmett's ability over the weekend, so I was all caught up.

Rosalie crosses her legs. "You're telling me that they really fed you something to enhance your ability?" He perfect brows are furrowed over her vibrant eyes. "Oh, my God. That's so evil."

_You're telling me, Barbie._

Edward tugs on his hair. "What I'm trying to get to is," He pauses, glancing sideways at Jasper with a frown. "Jasper, I think they might have given you something, too."

"You're fucking with me."

"I'm not. Suddenly developing the empathy, man. It's not right. Not so sudden."

Jasper starts pacing, nervously looking out the open doors of the room, before gripping the back of the sofa. "You might be right, Edward. It doesn't make any sense for my ability to just…expand like that. But they've said before that Bella and I have the strongest test results. Why would we need to be stronger?"

"Because it's not about being _stronger_. The enhancements aren't about being stronger - I think they're about speeding up the development. Think about it – Bella just said her clairvoyance wasn't all that reliable before. But, I'm sure if she had been given time to grow up and understand it, it would be as strong as it is now," Emmett pipes up. "You too, Jasper. I mean, Edward's apportation is something that he's always been able to do. It's just a matter of honing those skills now, for all of us."

Emmett, Edward and Jasper share a long look.

"The enhancements were just a way to catch us up," I whisper, twisting my hands together.

_Fuck._

_ Oh, God. What does this mean?_

_ What does any of it mean? Shit._

Nobody can respond to my insight, though, as the sound of heels and a slower step come near the room. "And this is the entertainment area. And, all of the children! Dr. Marcus, this is Jasper and Rosalie, twins. And Emmett, who we found at a nearby public high school."

Dr. Marcus smiles at everyone, his eyes lingering between Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and I. Something about the way his gaze pauses on the air between us gives me the chills.

_What the fuck does he see?_

_ I'm not sure I want to know. _

Carmen turns to Dr. Marcus apologetically. "I'm afraid we didn't have any testing scheduled for Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett today." Her gaze shifts to me and she smiles. "However, we have a fairly exciting one planned for Bella, if you would like to observe."

Dr. Marcus' deep rumbling voice fills the room. "I'd love to see it in action. There is something quite different about seeing the results rather than reading about them," he says, seeming to chuckle under his breath as his eyes rove over each of us. "You see, children, I'm just a parapsychologist. This type of research is something I study, not something I'm equipped to develop. Bella, would you mind terribly if I observed your testing?"

_I, for one, would mind a whole hell of a lot._

_ Izzy, it's very clear that we can't say no. There is no real choice in this._

_ I'm not sure there ever was a choice. _

Aware of my hesitation, I quickly shake my head and look at Carmen. "Where do you need me?"

Carmen insists that test must be done in a different room across the hall, a room that none of us had tested in before. It is decorated in creamy whites and beiges with several soft red and violet lights bathing the plain walls. Carmen directs me to the lone chair in the room, a plush white one with a sleek set of headphones hanging off of one arm.

"The red lights are pretty cool, right?" She asks conversationally as she bustles around the room.

"I guess so."

"Research has shown that those colors are comforting to the psychic mind. We're going to be recreating a test today, just to see if your clairvoyance is random or can be induced. It's a good starting point because then we can hopefully teach you how to control it."

As she is speaking, I let my hands graze the white couch.

A tiny vision of myself sitting in the chair with headphones and a blindfold flashes across my mind.

_A blindfold?_

There isn't anything else alarming about the vision, so I see no need to let Carmen in on the tiny pit of anxiety that had settled in my gut.

"What are the headphones for," I ask instead, fingering the edge of the padded object – same vision.

_Well, that was absolutely no fucking help at all._

Carmen turns around, swiveling one of the red lights to rest over me. "Oh, that's for white noise. We just want you to focus on the noise and let your mind slip away from you. Here," she says, handing me a black blindfold that has been altered with rounded pads that press over my eyes. "Put that on and then the headphones. I'm giving you a sketch book and pencil. If you feel like you need to draw, just go ahead."

"Draw without seeing?"

"Trust your instincts," she says as she places the sketchbook in my lap and hands me the headphones.

I can no longer see anything but I do _feel_ the warmth of the lights as I slide the headphones over my ears. Instantly, loud sounds that almost seem like rushing water fills my mind.

_I really don't want to do it._

_ We might as well. Look at it like this – even if Denali is trying to fuck us over for some reason, we can still learn control over this shit. _

Taking Izzy's logic in stride, I nod to myself and let the noise and darkness and warmth settle over me.

I don't know how long I sit there, meditating in the quiet of my mind, before I feel like I'm both floating in the air and being dragged down a river at the same time. It's a strange warped sense that envelopes me and, all too soon, my hand is moving on it's own accord while a gruesome picture fills my mind.

I'd never seen anything quite like it and I pray never to see anything like it ever again.

The image reminds me of conjoined twins, except that the back of the skulls are joined and a ring of wide, round eyes are covering the area that is bonded. It's very clear to me that one of the heads is me and the other is Izzy.

It's incredibly disturbing.

Especially when one eye appears on each of our foreheads – mine looking forwards and Izzy's looking backwards, rolling up into her head.

I feel sick.

Gasping, I rip off the blindfold and headphones, shivering as sweat beads up on my brow.

Without my consent, my fingers probe my forehead.

Checking.

_Fucking Christ! What was that? Bella?_

_ I…I don't know. Oh, God._

My stomach is heaving.

I swallow thickly and my gaze lands on the sketchbook where the crystal clear image is staring back at me.

I feel so disembodied.

The door opens and Carmen walks in, looking concerned. "Oh, dear. What happened? Are you okay? Tanya!" She calls towards the open doorway. "Can you bring some juice for Bella? I think she needs to take a break."

And then, Carmen's eyes land on the sketchbook and she goes still. "Interesting," she murmurs under her breath.

Tanya hurries into the room with a small glass of orange juice. I'm very reluctant to take it, but with both pairs of eyes on me, I feel forced to take a sip.

I don't swallow – instead, I mask spitting the juice back into the glass when I pretend to take another sip.

With her hand on my elbow, Tanya leads me into the orange room just in time for my head to begin pulsing. When I wince, she notices.

"Headache?" she asks when I'm seated on the couch.

Edward's eyes are heavy on my body, always watchful.

I nod, rubbing at my temples.

"Some people experience that when there is a sudden lack of white noise. And, you've been in that room for well over an hour. Edward is already done with his testing and the others have left," she tells me softly.

My eyes shoot to Edward's and he stands. "Are we free, Tanya? I'd like to get Bella home."

Maybe I'm imagining things, but Tanya doesn't answer for a beat too long.

Like something about his question didn't register with her.

_That's because we're not fucking free._

_ No curse words. My head hurts._

"Of course," Tanya answers with a smile. "I'll see you back on Wednesday."

Once outside of the facility, Edward wraps me up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I feel really dizzy," I say.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I think we should talk to my mom."

With bleary eyes, I blink up at him. "Your mom?"

"I've been thinking about some of the things she's said, lately. She might know something."

My head pounds again and I frown. "Can I take a nap, first? I don't think I would make it through the conversation."

"Of course. Let's get you home."

Edward insists on staying with me, kissing me soundly on the forehead before slipping into the bed behind me.

I feel peaceful as I fall into sleep, though my head continues.

My dreams are not so peaceful.

_ Again, I find myself in the bright, sun filtered forest, the rainbow motes of light shimmering in the air as I face Renee's empty swing._

_ I approach the ivy swaddled swing slowly, hearing the faint hum of a lullaby. _

_ "Looking for me, child?"_

_ Her voice is much more grave than I've ever heard it and the part of me that is bonded to Izzy recognizes that – it's forewarning._

_ Something is about to be learned._

_ Something not as magical as this place._

_ "What do you call this place?"_

_ Renee shakes her head, twirling an exotic flower in her hand. It's both translucent and orange and gold, the petals flowing and glowing and the long stem a gentle shade of jade. "I can't tell you that now. You can't go there while knowing."_

_ "Go where?"_

_ Renee's shoulders slump. "It's not clear to me. Things are always clear to me, but not this. A decision hasn't been made. I can't tell the outcome…"_

_ The flower loses a petal._

_ "What is that?" I ask, my voice gentle, lilting, echoing in the silence of the forest._

_ Odd._

_ No sound._

_ Renee smiles faintly. "So curious. This, dear child, is my essence. A representation of it. My heart is hurt so my essence loses a petal."_

_ I move closer to Renee, slow steps. Measured. Cautious. "You know something."_

_ Renee nods. "I do. But I cannot tell you. I see now that I revealed myself too early. The future has been altered. There are eyes everywhere."_

_ Eyes._

_ It reminds me of my grotesque vision._

_ I shudder. _

_ Renee smiles sadly at me. "There's nothing I can do to stop it, though. The future as I see it must happen. You must keep your faith, though, dear one. If you lose your faith and hope, you lose your love or worse."_

_ "What's worse than losing love?" I ask, thinking of Edward._

_ I couldn't imagine losing him in any way._

_ "Losing your life."_

I sit up in bed, immediately noticing the similarities between the sunlight from my dream world to the one in my reality – sunset sloping onto the bed from the window, illuminating Edward's face.

My own heart hurts for a moment.

_ What could Renee have meant?_

Not even Izzy has a come back for that.

Jostled from my quick movement, Edward slowly wakes, blinking sweetly at me through the glinting of his facial piercings. "Sweetheart?"

The details of my dream are out of my mouth before I can stop them and Edward is instantly up, pacing, as I wind down. "I think she meant that someone is going to die," I say brokenly.

There is a moment of stunned silence between us as my revelation seeps deep into our minds. And then, with deliberate determination, Edward's cobalt-jade eyes connect with mine fiercely. "We have to run," he says.

"What?" I whisper, my voice having lost all strength. There was no logic in his sudden decision. "We can't just run away from-"

"Why _not_?" Edward interrupts. "You're the only thing that really matters."

My heart stutters in my chest and Izzy observes the firm line of his lips. _He's really serious about this._

"What about Alice? And Jasper?"

Edward shakes his head. "Keeping you safe is my priority. Those dreams you've been having obviously mean something and this is it. We have to run. You're too gifted-"

"It's your sister! Your _sister_, Edward. We're not leaving."

Edward glares at me, reaching out to grasp my shoulders as he hovers over me in the bed. "You are _all_ that matters to me, Bella."

I push on his chest, sitting up. "We're not leaving," I say calmly, grasping his long fingers between my own as tightly as I can.

My head aches, an acute throbbing in my temples – a result of testing and the dreams. "We're getting everyone out. Denali won't control our lives."

_ And what's your plan for that, Princess?_ Izzy pipes in, breaking into the forefront of my mind after watching silently for the past several moments.

_I don't know. We'll figure it out._

"We should talk to my Ma," Edward sighs, sitting down heavily on the bed.

I agree and stand, ready to start towards the door when Edward's large hands form a tight circle around my waist. He pulls me between his legs and against his chest, barreling giving me a moment to catch up to my new orientation before his lips are warm on mine.

He kisses me until neither of us can breathe.

Until I can't even tell if I'm Bella or Izzy.

Until the pounding in my head is second only to the pounding of my heart.

"We'll be okay," he promises.

I don't know if he's telling me or himself, but I do take comfort in it.

Maybe that was my second mistake.

I can feel Izzy especially vigilant in my mind as Edward and I walk hand in hand towards his home.

He's smiling softly at me when it happens.

Not even Izzy has the speed or time to alter before things are happening too fast.

A gloved hand hard over my mouth.

Edward's wide eyes.

My body struggling against a harsh grip.

Edward fighting against someone who is holding him.

And the last thing I see before my eyes flutter closed, my mind suddenly foggy - a short, dark stick slamming into the back of Edward's head and my name shaped on his lips.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys must hate me! I mean, between the ridiculous wait and this cliffie?**

**It's official, I suck.**

**Instead of lingering on that particular issue, lets move on to wonderful reviews!**

**Nalia-R - I should have thought about that! Now, I have to go and write a bunch of chapters!**

**AirWorthyFunky - I cherish your comment! I feel all special and stuff!**

**Nematocera - I've waved my magic wand and updated the story! Voila!**

**Valentine Rain - Oh yes, things are cooking up! **

**PanteraFenix Negra - Totally been there and done that. Cannot resist the Mohawk lol**

**solidae26 - Don't know about the lesser of two evils lol Both are pretty evil.**

**CdrIvanova - I give you more!**

**vikilover - Whoa, you had a lot of guess work going on in the last review! Stay out of my head! :p**

**dreamzuvedward - Good question! You'll find out the exact type of "vampire" Felix is soon-ish!**

**james3142 - Right! Renee didn't hold back! Only...now she is? Whaaa?**

**Mireads - Thank you for reading!**

**SrslyGiGi - If I'm rocking hard, then you're rocking harder! **

**dinotopian - He did try!**

**angelari7 - I'm guilty of only watching the Harry Potter movies...and not even the last three of them lol**

**vampyregirl86 - How was Vegas? My friend wants to live there but I've told him it has to be hotter than Satan's balls!**

**kaygou - Probably not going to have werewolves in this story lol But all the others? Yep! Sorta. **

**debslmac - :D**

**Sassy Mami - Nope, Marcus is plain ol' human. Denali too, kind of. As for the soup, a mystery for another day!**

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo - Me either! What's gonna happen next?!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 - Noodle union? Woman, now you're making dishes up! lol**

**And extra super special shout out to the next big thing in Hollywood, YesMyRealNameIsBella - CONGRATULATIONS! Film school in NYC? Lucky girl! **

**So, take extra care to note the "To Be Continued" at the end of this chapter...That's right, Rioteers, my first sequel will be popping up sometime next week. Be on the look out for...**

**_Phantasm_**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it. I'm off to eat some carrot cake!**

**~cupcakeriot**

**** Also, I've recently learned that someone who shall not be named but that is also not mentioned anywhere in this A/N has tried to report Psionics for inappropriate content for chapter 3 and 5, I think. Le Sigh. I can't do anything about it and I refuse to edit my chapters so I went and made a blog just in case Psionics is ever taken down off of this site. The blog also has pictures of characters and a link to the Phantasm blog. If wanted, I can also include chapter by chapter outfits, etc. I have some free time, obviously. Here is the URL and don't forget to remove the spaces! (link is also on fanfiction profile)  
><strong>

** psionicsfiction . blogspot **


	18. Teaser

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It seems like a lot of work to do so!**

* * *

><p><em>Teaser for Phantasm:<em>

Her calm demeanor makes me tremble – like it's normal to go around stealing kids off the street. I almost miss when she starts speaking again.

"I'm afraid I can't unbind you, Bella. You've got that alter locked up in your brain and she's a flight hazard," Carmen says, sounding anything but apologetic though that is the emotion that is plastered on her face. "I'll be back to check up on everyone soon."

I don't acknowledge her as she walks away.

_Bella, there are others._

_ What?_

Izzy directs our gaze to the left, where she had picked up familiar honey blond hair – Rosalie. She is bound like me with thick leather padded metal and a black blind fold. Aside from the tussle of her hair, she appears perfect and sleeping.

I hear quiet, measured breathing behind me and know it's either Emmett or Jasper.

And though I had begun to feel more and more sick as our situation cemented in my mind, nothing made me want to wretch more than the sight of two bronze and auburn heads in front of me.

Alice.

And Edward.

I want to cry when I see the white bandage wrapped around his Mohawk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, if you will direct your attention to Phantasm…**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys keep me going!**

**Mimi1997 – Updated! Kind of.**

**Nalia-R – I'm glad you feel sparkly!**

**angelari7 – Pshh, look at you, trying to cut down the story line lol**

**james3142 – And now we know who abducted them!**

**Cici G – Bad timing all around! But, the sequel promises really good timing!**

**PanteraFenix Negra – Wish I could write like I was talking on the phone! Lol**

**SrslyGiGi – Happy belated Birthday!**  
><strong>debslmac – I'm loving it, too! Lol<strong>

**Welcome2MyWorldxoxo – It's the catalyst for something, all right!**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella – Ohh another teaser!**

**Sassy Mami – Yes, Marcus can do something like that. But it's not natural…**

**Kaygou – Deep breathes! Calm down! Lol**

**CdrIvanova – I wont keep you hanging for too long!**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – Great, another Kiwi thing I can be longing for! Lol**

**brittany86 – This is it for Psionics. Phantasm will complete the story!**

**Maysnrs – Your appreciation is greatly appreciated!**

**vampyregirl86 – Mmm, I've been planning the sequel from the beginning, though it is pretty tempting to keep my word count super high lol**

**vikilover – Your review was filled with theories! And na-na-na I'm not telling you which ones were right! Lol**

**Holidai – He's just making us all swoon!**

**Dinotopian – you might want to keep some fingernails to be bitten!**  
><strong>Color12g – I KNOW, RIGHT? THE CLIFFIE SUCKED! Lol<strong>

**KissMeI'mScottish – Whew, well, I'm hoping this teaser tides everyone over!**

**Dreamzuvedward – Oh, Denali. Knapping kids for no reason…**

**And, of course, super special shout out to the first review of the last chapter,Valentine Rain – Don't rip your hair out! D:**

**Alright, I'm off to finish writing the first chapter of Phantasm!**

**As always, be brutally honest. I can take it.**

**~cupcakeriot**


End file.
